


Hold Me Tight (Or Don't) (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: The Bottled Star (Japanese Translation) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), Japanese translation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 83,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ソーとロキはステイツマンに乗り込んだその夜、例のハグのシーンからそのまま身体を重ねるようになったが、二人の間には温度差がある。しかし、毎日のように交わっていると、ロキのヨトゥンとしての本能が開花し、いわゆる発情期に発展してしまう。しかも、いつもの外見を保つことができずにヨトゥンの姿になってしまう。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: The Bottled Star (Japanese Translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571878
Kudos: 8





	1. 限界を超えて

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Tight (Or Don't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867669) by [tegary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegary/pseuds/tegary). 



それはラグナロク後、一ヶ月と経たずに訪れた。彼らがセックス三昧の日々を送っていたことを思えば、ロキはそれが不可避であったと感じていた。(ソーはそれをメイクラブと呼んでいたが、その都度鼻で笑うロキの心はいつもほんの少し疼くのだった)。この船での最初の夜、ハグがもっと別のものに変わったあの日から数週間というもの、ロキはソーのベッドからろくに出ていない気がする。

自分の本当の出自を知ってから、別にヨトゥンの生態について知りたくて仕方なかったというわけではないが、ロキは自分の身体がどのように機能するか理解する程度には調べていた。そうして知った内容は、彼がさらに卑しい怪物だと思わせるに充分だった。それが可能であるとして。

ヨトゥナーをアシールと区別する生態特徴は二つある。ひとつは、霜の巨人は皆両性具有だということ。一人一人が孕ませることも孕むこともでき、パートナー同士の間でどちらがどの役割を担うかは、だいたいは交尾中にどちらが先に相手に挿入できるかで決まるようだ。オーディンがロキをヨトゥンヘイムから連れ去った折に掛けた幻影の術は彼の外見を男性のものと定めた。習慣から、ロキはそのままずっと男性としての姿を保った。幻影をその状態に保つ理由には、性行為をする時に相手に馬鹿にされないためもあることを、ロキは認めている。実際には、誰も彼の本当の姿を見たものはいないのだ。

二つ目に、ヨトゥナーは一種の…発情期を迎えることがあるという事実だ。ロキはその言葉を嫌悪していた。発情期は年に三度までは可能らしかったが、通常は年に一度か二度だという話だ。定期的な周期があるわけでもない。ヨトゥンの発情期が発生するのは、近くに生物学的に適合する番となれる存在がいることと…感情的な要素もあるのだった。つまり、ヨトゥン自身が選んだ番となる人物との間に生まれる強い感情的な結びつきが引き金となって初めて、発情期が発生するのだ。ロキの読んだ教本には、番の間に生まれた子ならば安定した環境で育つ可能性が高まるからだと仮定されていると書いてあった。そこに科学的根拠があるとしても、だからと言ってロキの心が軽くなるわけでもなかった。

移民船そのものは人工的にある程度の湿度を保っており、動力節約のために冷房システムは切ってあるという事実と、大勢の人々が一つの場所に押し込められているという現実が相俟って、ロキは常に熱かった。彼のアシールとしての姿はこの気温でもなんとか耐えられたが、やはり周りにいる真のアスガーディアンと比べるとどうしても劣る。時折、ソーがベッドを共にできないほど忙しい夜には、ロキは自室の冷たい床に横になると、幻影を解くのだ。周囲の壁に氷の結晶が這い上がるのをぼんやりと眺め、凍えた息を大きく吐き出す。こうすれば、彼が色素の薄い、桃色の肌に戻った後も、二時間ほどは室内が涼しくなっているのだ。

ロキが発情期に入って二日ほどするまでそれに気がつかなかったのは、このせいではないかと思っている。その夜、彼はソーと共に…一戦した後ベッドに横たわっていると、ソーが束縛するように彼の腰に回した汗っぽい腕の中から呻き声を上げながら抜け出した。

「暖房でもつけたのか？」彼が尋ねると、ソーは閉じた目を開いて彼を見下ろした。

「いいや、そんなはずはないが。何故訊く？」

「溶けてしまいそう」ロキは愚痴り、上体を起こすと汗で湿った髪を項のところで纏める。「この部屋まるでアスガルドの夏みたいだ」

「まあ、たった今俺たちはいくらか…激しい運動をしたばかりだしな」ソーが含みのある言い方でからかい、ロキがその肋骨に肘を食い込ませると情けない声を上げていた。

ロキはベッドの端から両脚を下ろすと、太腿と腰に感じる痛みに呻き声を漏らしたが、同時に股間にも妙な疼きを感じ、こちらはソーが先程随分と積極的にフェラチオをしてきたことが原因として片づけた。「冷たいシャワーを浴びてくるよ」彼は言って、チラリとアスガルドの王を肩越しに振り向けば、ロキのために空けておくはずのベッドの横まで海星のように四肢を広げて横たわる姿を目にした。「あんたもそうした方がいいんじゃないか。朝起きるまでにシーツにくっついてしまいたくなければ」

「お前には俺が快適に夜を過ごせるようにするためだけでない、別の魂胆があるんじゃないかと思うんだが、どうしてだ？」兄がうっすらと笑みを浮かべて訊くので、ロキは彼を睨みつけていた。

「いいさ。精液まみれで眠るがいい。勝手にしろ」

彼らはシャワーの中でさらに二回交わり、ロキは水浴びをする前と変わらず体が火照った状態で出てくるのだった。眠る時に、彼はシーツの上に出たまま横たわり、マットレスの反対側までソーを蹴りやった。だが、それも長続きはせず、それから程なくしてロキは間抜けな兄に背後から抱きしめられた状態で目が覚めてしまった。

それから二日して、彼のセイズルが解かれ始めた。ロキは滅多なことでは魔力の制御に失敗することはなく、最後にそんなことが起きたのはフリッガが死んだ時だった。それはちょうど、ソーの元同僚とも呼ぶべき剣闘士が障害線を弄っていた時に負った火傷を治療するべく魔法を使っている時のことだった。ロキの指先から零れ出るアクアマリンの光が突然鞭打つように閃き、ロキを転倒させたのだ。意識が戻り、チカチカする視界に何度か目を瞬かせていると、先程の魔力の暴走が相手の頬に食い込み、傷を作ったのがわかった。びっくり仰天した相手に平謝りしながら、ロキは急いで自室へと退散した。

常に付きまとう熱気、彼の魔力の暴走、奇妙にも止むことない下腹部の疼き。それらが全てつじつまが合うようになり、ロキは指先が青く変色し始めるのを恐怖と共に見つめていた。この調子では、アシールの姿を保つことができるのも長くはないだろう。

ソーと褥を共にするよう招待を受けてもロキが断るのはそれほど場違いな話ではないが、この数週間のうちに、彼はほとんどソーの部屋に移住していたようなものだった。ソーのナイトテーブルにはロキの私物や指輪がそれなりの数散らばっていたし、彼のボディソープやシャンプーも続きの浴室に置いたままだ。ソーが扉をノックした時に辛うじて顔を突き出しただけのロキが「あっち行け」と鋭く告げた事実が、ソーに何かがおかしいと感じさせたに違いなかった。幸いなことに、兄は数日間彼を放っておいてくれたが、その間にロキの綿密に練り上げた自己管理能力は急速に劣化していった。幻影は全て解けて消え、ロキが目を開けば視界には常に悍ましい、恐るべき青が飛び込んでくるのだ。ヨトゥンの姿に戻ったというのに、その変化をもってしても身体の熱を発散することができない。まるで浮かされたような熱が彼の芯まで潜り込み、そこに棲みついてしまったかのようだ。彼の吐息はまだ彼の周りの空気中に氷の結晶を作り出したが、それは今や息の上がった状態で出てくる。全身から噴き出る汗もきっと湖ひとつを満たすに充分な量にも思え、一度に眠れるのは三十分程度しかなく、すぐに肉体が彼を起こすのだった。

最悪なのは、まるで何かが欠けているかのように、穴が開いたような疼きを体の奥深くで感じること。それが如何に皮肉な事か分からないほど、ロキは正気を失ってはいなかった。そんなことを考えながら、彼は濡れた指を三本、新たにできた穴の中に突っ込み、腰を揺らした。過去数週間をほぼ毎夜のように、ソーを体内に埋め込み、喉元まで満たされたように感じてきたというのに、今では空気と同じようにソーを求め、ロキの中を隅々まで埋め尽くしてほしくてならないのに、そんな時に限ってあの馬鹿はどこにもいないのだ。ロキは指を曲げて、中にある何かを掠めると一気に断崖絶壁から落ちるようにして、ソーの名を唇に乗せながら達した。

床の上にしわくちゃになったシーツを集めて巣を作っていたロキは、その上に茫然と横たわりながら、ソーがその場にいないことを責めるのは不公平だと思案した。彼が現れたところで、ロキは決して彼をこの部屋に入れることはないのだから。千もの情夫に蔑まれ、嫌悪されたほうが、同じ感情がソーの目に映るのを目撃するより余程いい。ロキは怪物。異質な雑種。たとえ善良で寛大なソーであっても、ありのままのロキを受け入れることなどできないだろう。

こうして、ロキは溜め息を漏して膣から指を引き抜くと、無視されていたペニスの方に注意を向ける。つまり、彼は一人でこれを乗り切らなければならないということだ。

次の二日間は目覚め、絶頂を迎え、眠って、繰り返す、の行為がぼんやりと過ぎていった。ロキはある時点で、シャワーまで身を引きずって氷のように冷たい水流の下に座り込んでいた気もしたが、ほとんど何も思い出せなかった。彼の状態を思えば厨房まで歩いていくことなどできなかったし、セイズルに見捨てられた現状、簡単な空間移動の呪文さえままならないので、食事を摂るなど明らかに不可能な話だった。体力のある時、ロキは強制的に身体を起こし、浴室の洗面台でピッチャー一杯分の水を汲んでおく。死ぬほど自慰をした後は、それを一気に飲み干して泥のように眠ることが多々あった。

扉が強く叩かれる音によって起こされたのは、ロキがそんな風に深い眠りにある時のことだった。呻き声を上げて寝返りを打つと、彼は眠たげに眼を瞬かせながら部屋の向こうを見やり、このまま無視していれば扉の向こうの人物が諦めて立ち去ってくれないだろうかと期待した。

が、そのような幸運は訪れなかった。ノックが続くので、ロキは震える仕草で頭の横に置いておいたピッチャーから水を一口飲んでから咳払いをした。

「…なんだ？」しばらく使っていなかったので、彼の声は割れており、ロキはそれに少し怯むのだった。

「ロキ」ああ、そして、なんということか、相手はソーだ。ソーがいる。その声を聴いただけで熱が波のようにロキの下腹部に集結し、彼の悍ましい体の一部である割れ目が濡れていった。「もう数日お前の姿を見ていない。様子を見に来たんだ」兄の声は心配そうで、ロキは欲情しきっていなければ、思わず恥入ってしまうような声だった。

「私は――」そこまで言って、ロキは震える声を落ち着かせるために一端言葉を切らなければならなかった。「私は問題ない。ありがとう」彼に僅かに残された、今にもほつれてしまいそうな自制心の全てを掻き集めなければ、彼は床の上から飛び起きてドアを開け放ち、ソーをこの苦悩に満ちた部屋の中に引きずり込んでしまっただろう。「行っていいぞ」

しばらくの間沈黙が下りて、ロキはソーが立ち去ったのだと思い込むところだったが、兄が再び口を開いていた。「俺は…俺は何か、お前の気に障るようなことをしてしまったのか？」尋ねるその声には僅かな痛みが含まれていたので、ロキは絶望に額を覆っていた。ソーは多分廊下に佇んで、あの蹴られた仔犬みたいな顔をしているに違いない。あの、ロキが拒むことのできたためしのない顔をして。「俺が何をしてしまったにしても、そのことを心底悔やんでいると約束する。お前が許すのなら、過ちを正す機会を俺にくれないか」

「ソー、私――」そこで彼の声がまた割れたが、ロキは強引に続けた。「これはあんたが原因なのではない」まあ、厳密に言ってそれは正確ではない。もっとも、ソーは故意に発端を作ったわけでもなかった。「あんたが何かをしたわけじゃない」

「つまり、やはり何か問題があるんだな」ソーが述べ、ロキは己の失言に自分を罵った。普段、彼は常に言葉を慎重に選ぶのに。「ロキ、入れてくれ、お願いだ。お前を助けたい」

「ソー、そういうことじゃ――私は――」

「最後に食べたのはいつだ？飲んだのは？お前はどれほどのあいだこの部屋に閉じこもってきたのだ？」

「わたし――」

「ロキ」ソーの声音には雷神が何らかの決断を下した時の決定的な響きがあった。「扉を開けろ。さもないと、俺が壊す」

彼は敗北感に身体を沈めた。「だったら壊してしまったほうがいい」ロキが言う。「立てる自信がないから」

これに、たった二秒の内に扉の取っ手が破壊され飛んでいき、扉は反対側の壁に衝突するのだった。

ソーは目の前に広がる光景に唖然としてしまった。今やロキは青い肌に赤い瞳をしており、項のところで纏めてはあるが振り乱された髪の間からは小さな角が二本突き出ている。生まれたままの姿で積み上げられたシーツやタオル、衣類などを巣のようにして、その上に座り込んでいるのだ。

「扉を閉めて」ロキが静かに言って、ソーは無言で頷くと従った。彼がそうするうちに、ロキは古いチュニックを腰に巻いて、裸を隠した。

「何が…」ソーが言いかけたが、すぐに絶句して、じろじろとロキの肌を眺めまわし、彼を非常に居心地悪く感じさせた。首筋から耳に掛けて熱が昇り、彼の肌を濃紺色に染め上げていることをロキは知っていた。

「ロキ、何があったんだ？」ソーがようやく尋ね、ロキは膝の上に乗せたチュニックのビーズを引っ張る黒く長い爪を見下ろした。今更嘘をついたところで意味はない。ソーの決意に満ちた表情を見れば、ロキが真実を告げるまでその場を動かないのは明らかだった。

「あんたはヨトゥンの生態についてどれほど知ってる？」ロキは顔を上げることなく、静かに尋ねた。

「…あまり多くは知らないな」ソーは答えると、慎重にロキの目線に合わせて膝を屈める。優しい指先がロキの顎に掛けられ、その視線がソーのものと絡むよう正面を向かせた。ロキは自分の肌が何故ソーに凍傷を負わせないのか考えるだけの正気も残っていなかった。「そのことについて書かれた巻物を探そうとした時には、母上が霜の巨人はそのことに関しては特に秘密主義だと話しておられた」

これはロキを一瞬躊躇わせ、彼はソーの顔を注視した。「巻物を探したのか？」

答えるソーの表情は明け透けなものだった。「探した」と告げる彼の親指が、ロキの顎に浮かんだ濃い渦巻紋様を辿っているのが感じられた。「お前がビフレストから落ちた後、俺はもっと知りたかったんだ。お前の出自に関してな。お前を理解したかった」

これについてどう思えば良いのか分からなかったロキだが、ソーの眼差しをまっすぐ捉え続けることもできない。ソーの空色の瞳が彼の血のように赤い瞳をずっと覗き込んでいたことに気がつくと、彼は視線を落としていた。ソーはよく、アスガーディアンとしてのロキの翠の瞳を褒め、如何にそれを好んでいるかを話していたことを思い出したのだ。

「ロキ」ソーは柔らかな声で言ったが、またも顔を上げるよう強制することはなかった。「俺から隠れないでくれ。どうしてこうなったのか話してくれないか」

こうなったら、とっとと真実を明かしてしまったほうが良さそうだ。「ヨトゥナーは他の種族よりも成長に時間がかかるらしい」彼は癖で自分の爪を不安げに弄りながら説明した。「アシールに比べると、何年も多くかかるんだ。ヨトゥンヘイムにいたら、今頃私は性的に成熟して間もない年齢とされていた。年齢を重ねた者の方が子供の世話に適しているとかなんとか言ってたな」自分の手が震えていることは、ソーの大きな手がそれを包み込むまで気がつかなかった。チラリと上を向けば、ソーの真摯な顔があった。彼は本当に何が起きているのか知りたいだけなのだ、とロキは内心で鼻を鳴らす。ロキの部屋など訪れなければ良かったとソーが後悔するまでどれだけの時間がかかるだろうかと、彼は思った。

「ヨトゥナーが成人する頃には、すでに、その…」彼の首と顔に熱が再び点る。「子作りをしたいと思う相手を選んでいることが多い。その番が近くにいると、特定の性的反応が起こることがあるらしい。そして、その反応は…」ロキは首を振って、なんとかソーと目を合わせて言った。「発情期のそれと似ている」

ソーの表情は思慮深げなものから驚いたものへと変貌し、ロキは唐突に向かい側の壁パネルを注意深く観察する必要に駆られた。「私は本当に卑しい化け物に過ぎないのだな？」彼の楽しげに響く口調は防衛機制に他ならなかった。「食べて、まぐわい、寝る。訊かなけりゃ良かったと思っているだろう？」

ソーの手が彼の手を強く握り、ロキが視線を上げると、相手の面持ちが硬いものに変わっているのを見た。「自分のことをそんな風に言うな」厳しく言ってから、彼はロキの片手をそっと引き寄せてその甲に浮かぶ紋様を人差し指でなぞりはじめた。「自分のことを決して化け物だなどと言ってはいけない、ロキ。お前はそんなものではないのだから。お前は人だ。これはお前の正常な体の機能だ。恥とするものではない」それからロキの手の平に口づけを落とすと、ロキは胸がキュンと疼いた。「俺には隠すべきものが何も見当たらないぞ」

一瞬絶句してしまうほど驚いたロキだったが(最近、ソーは彼にそうさせることが多くなってきているようだった)、ソーが彼の指を二本取って唇に導いたかと思うと、ふざけて口に含むのをさらに唖然として見つめることしかできなかった。それはロキの陰茎と膣両方を脈打たせた。輝く青い瞳がロキの目を悪戯っぽく見上げている。

「それで、お前は俺を番として選んだというんだな？」ソーが優しくからかいながら尋ねると、ロキは鼻で笑っていた。

「馬鹿を言うな。あんたのことなんて、もう何世紀も前に選んでた。ただ、今になってようやくあんたの耐え難い存在は私を精神的にも感情的にも惨めにさせるだけでなく、とうとう身体的にも苦しませるようになったというだけだ」

他の人物を相手にしていれば、それは侮辱の言葉に聞こえていたかもしれなかったが、ソーはロキを知り尽くしており、ロキがこれまで築いてきた壁や防御本能を見抜くという鋭い能力を持ち合わせていた。このため、兄はただ太陽と見紛う笑みを浮かべてロキを自分の膝の上に引き上げるのだった。

すでに半分勃ちあがりかけたものの上に乗せられたロキは息を飲み、本能的に少し腰を動かすと、ソーは喉の奥から唸るような声を漏らしていた。

「お前のアシールの姿も好きだが」ソーは緩やかに告げると、ロキの剥き出しの肩に口の開いたキスをするために頭を下げた。「正直、お前のこの肌の色は特に…魅力的だ」

「本当に？」ロキは小馬鹿にするように言ったが、ソーがロキの股間に押しつけるように腰を動かせば、それは驚いたような喘ぎ声に変わった。これにロキが茫然とした顔を見せると、ソーはまたも太陽のような微笑みを向けるのだった。

「本当だ」彼は得意げに言って、ロキの呆れたような表情には僅かな笑みが加わっていた。

「ばか」ロキが言う。

「生意気だな」ソーが応えるなり、その口がロキの唇を捉えた。

ロキは首筋をソーに明け渡すため頭を横に傾ける時に、情けない泣き声を抑えることができなかった。もう何日もこの欲に支配されてきた。ソーの唇に触れただけで体内の何処か空っぽな部分が少しだけ満たされた気がする。だが、それでは足りず、自分が何をしているのか認識する前に、ロキは焦れたような声を上げてソーをその背後に広がる布の巣に押し倒していた。

実際に兄は少し唖然と彼を見上げてきていたが、ロキは誇らしげにする時間があまりなかった。ソーがその巨大な両手でロキの腰を掴むと、腰を巧みに動かし、ロキは目がチカチカするほどだった。ロキの眼差しがぼんやりとしたものに変わり、艶やかな黒髪の巻き毛が一房、項で纏められていたところから零れてきた。ソーが手を伸ばし、それを耳に掛けてやる。二人はしばらくただ息を切らせながら互いを見つめ合っていたが、やがて王が口を開いた。

「お前はここに閉じこもって、何日間俺のペニスを欲しくて堪らないと思っていたんだ？」

そのような言葉を向けられて、ロキが彼に向けた鉄をも融かすような怒りの眼差しも、普段よりも随分と弱いものだった。「三日」

ソーはわざとらしく思案気に唸り￥ると、片手を動かしてロキが腰に巻いたチュニックの上から彼の硬くなったものに手を添えた。「三日。それで三日間、お前は何をしていたんだ、かわいいロキよ？」

「そんな風に呼ぶ――あっ」ソーが手に力を込めるなり、ロキは喘いでいた。「何をしていたと思う？」そしてソーの手を使ってもっと摩擦を得ようとして、前方に腰を突き出し始めたが、兄は彼の腰を意図的に強く押さえ込んでいた。

「言ってくれなけりゃ、分かるはずもないと思うんだが」

「殺してやる」ロキは唸り、ついでに長く鋭くなった犬歯を見せつけてやった。ソーは軽く笑うと彼に向かって片方の眉を撥ね上げ、ロキの前に当てていた手を放した。

これに対してロキの上げた声は苦しそうなほどだった。「分かった、分かったから。自分を慰めてた。それが聞きたかったのか？自分の指を中に突っ込んで、ずっとそれがあんただったらと思ってた。ノルンに誓って、ソー・オーディンソン、今すぐあんたが私の中に入ってこなければ――」

その声はソーがいきなり彼を後ろに押し倒したことで遮られ、気がつけば二人の位置は逆転しており、ロキが仰向けに横たわり、その上にソーが覆いかぶさっていた。ソーの目に宿る野性的な煌めきとロキの上にかぶさる支配的な体勢に、彼は全身を熱が駆け巡り、愛液が少し溢れるのを感じた。

「三日間、俺たちはこうしていられたというのに」ソーはロキの首筋に唇を当てて呟いた後、そこに噛みつき、ロキは背を弓なりに張りつめて嬌声を上げていた。「残念だな」彼の大きな手がロキの肌を滑り、温かな唇がその後に続いた。ロキの夜空のように濃紺の乳首を両方とも捏ねては弾き、片方ずつ口に含んで軽く歯を立てては啜り、ロキの爪が彼の背中にひっかき傷を残していった。ソーの指先はロキの腹部を飾る渦巻型の紋様をなぞりながら下りていき、それに舌が続くと皮膚に擦れるソーの髭の感触にロキは身体を捩った。ソーは時間をかけてロキの腰骨の突き出た部分に吸い付き、それからチュニックに覆われた場所の上に辿りつくと、からかうような笑みを浮かべてロキを見上げ、結び目に手を伸ばした。

「待って、ソー――」それにソーは従うと、欲のために藍色に染まったロキの顔が見えるように上体を起こした。

「その前に…知っておいた方がいいことがある」そう告げたロキは、情欲に霞がかっていた意識の底から不安が這い出てくると、まるで氷の塊のように腹の底に鎮座するのを覚えた。ソーは困惑気味に渋面を作ったが頷き、ロキが彼の下から這い出るに任せて、二人は向き合って座るのだった。

「たぶん、見せた方が早いと思う」ロキは何度か結び目を震える指先で解こうとして失敗したが、ようやくそれを緩めると、深呼吸をした。「あんたは…これを見た後もこのまま続ける必要があるとは思わないでくれ」彼は付け加えたが、この後にソーに拒まれてしまえば、防衛本能の著しく低下した今となっては、ずたずたに引き裂かれてしまうだろうことを承知していた。

ギュッときつく目を閉じたロキはチュニックを外し、下半身を曝け出した。この二日間で彼は自分の性に慣れてきていた。その膣は陰唇のてっぺん、陰核のあるべき場所から陰茎が伸びているという、明確な違いを除いては女性のものと大して変わらなかった。これから先も、外陰部の状態は彼にとって不自然に感じられることだろうが、少なくとも今では自分の姿を見ても何かが決定的に間違っているというような脅迫的な思いを抱くことはなくなってきていた。とはいえ、ソーがどう思うかまでは何とも言えない。

永遠かと思われるほどの時間を沈黙が流れ、やがて、ロキは耐えられなくなって瞼を開かざるを得なかった。

ソーは明らかに目の前の光景に驚いて目を見開き、彼を観察していた。しかし、その驚愕の表情に嫌悪感や恐怖、怒りなどといった感情の片鱗が見当たらず、ロキは僅かな希望を抱く。

「両方…ある」もうしばらく経ってから、ソーがようやく呟き、ロキは嘲笑する。その声は不安のあまり普段よりも音程が高かった。

「なんだそれは。あんたはなんだ、七歳児か？私には陰茎と膣があるんだ、ソー。男性器と女性器が」そして、どうやらソーはロキがまた壁を築こうとしているのを感知したようで、ロキの太腿に手を添えると、ロキと目を合わせるために頭を下げた。

ロキが予感して身構えていた反応の中でも、ソーがわざと唇を舐めて煌めく瞳で彼を見つめるなどとは思いもよらなかった。

「許してもらいたい」彼はロキの太腿近くで呟き、ロキは大きく喘いで頭を後ろに投げ出した。「新しいことを学ぶ時はいつも少し時間がかかるものでな。だが、俺はとても熱心な生徒だぞ」

ソーの舌が最初に陰唇の下から上までゆっくりと舐め上げると、ロキは全身を跳ねさせ、ソーの頭を両の太腿で締め上げてしまった。兄は低く笑うと両手をロキの内腿に滑らせてそれを開いたままに固定する。

ロキも、決して口唇性交をされてこなかったわけではないが、それはまったく別の場所に対して行われていたことであり、まったく異なる感覚だった。しかし、これは何か新しい感覚だ。ソーの髭が彼の柔らかな内腿に擦れ、口と舌がロキの女性器の割れ目で遊ぶこの感覚は、何故だかもっと生々しく、親密に感じられた。特に、彼のこの姿を見た初めての人物がソーであり、彼にこのように触れる者も彼が初めてなのだから。他のパートナーに満足することがないだろうとこれまでも思っていたが、今度こそ、もう自分は台無しにされてしまった。

ソーは鼻先を割れ目に埋め込んでから今度は陰茎の根本を柔らかく食み、その感触にロキの脚が震えると、ニヤリと笑った。「びしょ濡れだ」彼はどこか恭しく言った。その頬は彼の唾液とロキの愛液が混じり合って光っている。唇をゆっくりと舐めれば、ロキの頭はくぐもった音をぽすん、と立てて背後の布地の山に落ちた。「甘いな。お前みたいだ」

これにソーは顔面に足裏を押しつけられたが、笑いながら甘んじて受けると、踵の上に尻を乗せて上体を引き、眇められた赤い瞳を捉えた。

「私は甘くなんかない」ロキは毒のない声音で噛みつき、上唇を歪めて犬歯を剥き出しにした。「この数週間でそんなことは証明できていたと思っていたが」

「かわいい毒蛇め」ソーは柔らかな口調で叱ってからロキにキスをすると、ロキはそれに対して唸り声を漏らしていた。「お前を見くびることなんてしないさ」

これまで、ソーの巨根をロキが受け入れるために彼を宥めて開くには潤滑油と緩やかな時間をかけた指の動きが必要だったが、今回ソーのペニスはかなり楽にロキの中に滑り込むことができた。ロキが自然に出している大量の愛液の助けもあって、ソーは一気に根本まで納めることができた。ロキが詰めていた息を吐きだすと、ソーの顔の周りに氷の結晶が舞った。その瞬間、世界が正されたかのように、ロキは満たされ、何もかけていないように感じられた。もう何日も、あるいはそれ以上に長い間、感じていなかったものだ。

「あぁっ、ソーっ」彼が喘ぐと、兄は同意を示すように唸った。腰の動きは緩やかにはじまり、ソーは亀頭がロキの膣から出る直前まで腰を引いては再び押し入り、時間をかけてゆっくりと滑り込むその動作はロキが両の踵をソーの腰に食い込ませるものだった。

「ソーっ！」ロキは掠れた声で呻く。自分も腰を突き上げようとするが、ソーが筋肉質な片腕を彼の腹に乗せ、緩やかな出し入れを繰り返す間、ロキを押さえつけていた。

「どうした？」デカブツが無垢な表情を浮かべて尋ねたが、その片方しか残されていない瞳には意地悪そうなきらめきがあった。「お前が俺に中に入れろと言ったから、今こうしている。お前はこれが欲しかったんじゃないのか？」次の突き上げは、ロキがこの数日間で良く知ることになった一点を辛うじて掠める程度で、彼はあまりに焦らされた気分で叫びそうになった。

「何が欲しいか分かってるくせに！」ロキはソーの背中をまた蹴ったが、今度は兄も動きを止め、促すように首を傾げて彼を見つめている。ロキの喉を突き破って出てきた悩ましげな声は、まるで動物のようだった。

「教えてくれ、ロキ」ソーが言った。その後は、まるでダムが決壊したかのようだった。

「くそっ、ソー！」ロキは悲鳴を上げ、兄が次の一突きのために腰を最大限に引いた。「あんたが欲しいっ。奥まで突いてっ、喉の奥にまで感じるくらいに！しばらくは動く度にあんたを感じていたい、私はもうずっと空っぽで…！」ソーの次の一突きはロキの身体中を振動させ、腹の底から沸き起こる嬌声を絞り出していた。「兄上が私のものだって、疑いようもないくらいに、思い知らせてっ！私も兄上のものだって…！」

今やソーは鋭く重い律動を保ち、ロキを穿つ勢いがあまりに強いので、その度に肺から空気が押し出されるかのようだ。彼は床に横たわるロキの上で背を丸めており、空気中に抑え切れていない電気がパチパチと鳴っているのが感じられた。

「その通りだっ」ソーが低くどこか不穏な声音で彼の耳元で囁き、ロキは思わず泣きそうな声を上げていた。「お前は俺のものだ。そして、俺もお前のものだ。ここがお前の居場所だ、ロキ。俺の隣。そして、俺もお前の隣こそが居場所」ロキが目を閉じて、下腹部に急速に集結する熱に身を委ねていると、ソーが上体を倒して彼の肩に痕が残るくらいに噛みついた。「今までがそうであったように」彼はきっぱりと言い切った。「これから先もそうなんだ」

ソーが彼のペニスを握り込み、腰を穿つ速度に合わせて扱くと、ロキが始めに絶頂を迎えていた。オーガズムの半分ほどで雷神がロキの快感を生む場所を突き上げると、悪戯の神は驚愕に目を見開き、顎を落として、二度目の絶頂を迎えていた。電流が流れるような、あまりに強烈な快感に支配され、彼はソーが中で果てて熱い精を迸らせたのもろくに感じないほどだった。

ロキが我に返ると、彼はベッドの上にいて、頭は枕に支えられ、身体は清潔なシーツにくるまれていた。彼は混乱して割れた音を立て、苦労して周囲を見回した。ソーの姿はどこにもない。これにパニックになったロキは腰の痛みも忘れて上体を起こしていた。

「気をつけろ」と声がして、そちらを向くと、ちょうどソーが片手にグラスを、もう片方の手に果物やチーズが山になった皿を持って戸口に佇んでいた。彼が近づくにつれて体中の力を抜いたロキは、兄がベッドの端に腰を下ろして差し出したグラスをありがたく受け取ると、一気に飲み干した。次にソーは皿から葡萄を一粒取ってロキに差し出すと、指先に感じたロキの歯の感触にクスリと笑った。

「気分はどうだ？」ソーが尋ね、ロキがガツガツと食べ始めると、皿ごと寄越した。「しばらく意識を飛ばしていた。俺が上手いのは分かっていたが、そこまでとは思っていなかった」そう言って、彼はロキが顔面めがけて飛ばしてきたイチジクの実を避けた。

「ビルジスナイプに衝突された気分だ」ロキは口いっぱいに含んだ林檎を噛みながら言った。「でも、体内にあったあの疼きはなくなった。たぶん、終わったんじゃないかな」

「それは残念だな。あと二回はお前におねだりしてほしかったんだがな」次にロキが投げたイチジクは狙いが正確だった。それはソーの額に小気味良い音を立て、彼は大袈裟な呻き声と共に背後に倒れ込み、ロキの太腿の上に覆い被さった。

「撃たれた！」ソーが瀕死の声を上げ、ロキはあまりに大仰に目をぐるりと回したので、自分の脳味噌が見えた気がした。「ああ、なんと悲しいことか。この痛み、この不名誉！どうか…弟に告げてくれ…愛していると…」そしてソーはがっくりと力を失うと、巨大な獣のように口の端から舌を垂れた。

「子供か」ロキは言ったが、ソーの演技に含まれた真実に対し、思わず頬に熱が点るのだった。「目の前にいるじゃないか。自分で言ったらどうだ？」

しばしの時間を要したが、ソーはゆっくりと上体を起こすと、真摯で真面目な表情に変わっていた。手を伸ばし、ほとんど空になった皿をロキの手元から取って横の方に置くと、ロキと指を絡めた。ロキの指先は徐々に元のクリームのような白さに変化しつつあった。

「ああ」ソーは柔らかく言うと、ロキの手を優しく握り込んだ。「お前を愛している」

ロキは喉に痞えたものを呑み込まなくてはならなくなり、それ自体は馬鹿げたヨトゥンの生態とその感情的な絆のせいだとして片づけた。「私も」しばらくして、今の彼にできるだけの言葉を告げる。兄もそれを理解し、受け入れているようで、太陽のような笑顔になると、ロキと唇を重ねた。

ロキのヨトゥンとしての姿は時間が経つにつれて徐々に溶け去っていくようで、その夜に就寝の準備が整う頃には、顔と胸は青と桃色の奇妙な斑になっていた。あの後、ソーは普段通り、身体を重ねた後の一眠りを彼と共に過ごしてからヘイムダルとの打ち合わせのためにメインルームに戻った。その時も、できるだけ早く終わらせて、食べ物を持って戻ってくると約束していた。ロキはシーツの中でウトウトし始めていた時に、扉の開く音を聞いた。

疲れ切っていたロキはそのままシーツに身を包み、目を閉じたままソーが室内を歩き回り、鎧や衣服を脱ぎ去る音を聞いていた。やがて彼の重みでベッドが窪むと、ロキの腰に独占欲の強い腕が回され、温かな裸の胸に背中を引き寄せられた時も、ロキは文句の一つも言わなかった。

「それで、これは年に何回あるものなんだ？」ソーが彼の髪に顔を埋めて囁きかけ、ロキは弱く息をつくと、ソーの腕を手で叩いた。

「眠れ、ソー」


	2. 目が覚めたけれど、幸運は来ない

ロキは発情期が終わって二日後に目が覚めると、元の白い肌と翠の瞳、そして角らしきものが少しも窺えない姿に戻っていた。全てが元通りになったことを意味しているのだと思った。

それは間違いだった。

あの事件の後も、ロキとソーの関係性はたいして変わらなかった。ほとんどの夜は相変わらず褥を共にしていたし、ソーは相変わらずそれをメイクラブと呼んでいた。ロキも相変わらずそれを鼻で笑うが、それを聞いて少し微笑むことが多くなり、抵抗することが少なくなったとしても、ソーは何も言わなかった。それに、ロキは特に愛を告白するような言葉どころか、好意を示すような言葉を口にすることも、ろくになかった。あの時、感傷的になって弱々しいところを見せてしまったのも、発情期のせいでホルモンの過剰分泌が行われていたからにすぎないのだと彼は決めつけていた。ソーはロキが寝入ったと思ってから彼の髪に鼻先を埋めて、愛の言葉を囁きかける。ロキはそれが聞こえないふりをするのだった。

人生は続く。ミッドガルドへ彼らを転移するワープ地点に辿りつくまで、最低一年はかかると思われた。それはつまり、この船が月に二、三回は物資補給のためにどこかに立ち寄らなければならないということだ。なにしろ、彼らには一国の人口全てを養う義務があるのだから。

「それは高すぎる」ロキはこのど田舎の惑星に立ち寄って、屋台で新鮮な果物を購入しようとしているソーに背後から近寄り、冷ややかに告げた。「樽の中身の半分は傷み始めている。公平な値段にしなければ、他の商人を探すぞ」

商人はロキに不穏な目と鋭い歯を見せて、不親切な笑みを向けた。ロキはただ首を傾けて、相手をじっと見つめており、商人がソーに向き直って半額に落とした時には誇らしげな思いが胸に宿るのだった。その後、ロキはソーに続いて戦利品を船まで運んだ。ソーは木箱や樽を両腕で運び、ロキも幾つか浮遊させて運んでいる。ソーのことを手伝ってやることもできたが、ロキは自分に甘い人物であり、ソーの上腕筋が収縮する光景を見るのは昔から好きだった。

「さっきのは見事だったな」兄は物資を受け取りに現れたアスガーディアンたちに荷物を手渡しながら言った。「相変わらず、巧みに言葉を操る」

「あれはそんなものじゃない」ロキは答え、指を鳴らした。木箱の一つから桃が一個召喚される。指の動きでそれを四等分にすると、ひとつを口に放り込んだ。「あれは兄上に交渉の才能が皆無だというだけだ。商人から何かを購入する時は絶対に相手が提示した額を支払ってはいけない。値段を交渉する前提で彼らは吹っかけてくるんだから」

「俺は過保護な子供時代を過ごしたんだ」ソーが言い訳がましく言うと、ロキの手の中にある桃の一欠けらに手を伸ばした。

ロキはそれをくれてやる。「私だってそうだったよ」

「だったら、お前はどうやって値切ることを覚えたんだ？」ソーが尋ね、二人で船橋を登って船内へ戻りながら桃を口に押し込んだ。

「ビフレストから落ちた後、私は色んな場所に行ったからね」ロキは肩を竦めた。今はあまりこの話題を上げたくなかった。「アスガルドの王子という称号があっても、大半の場所では欲しい物が手に入ることはなかった」そして、裏切り者の称号はさらにそれを困難にしたものだと、ロキは内心で自嘲していた。

ソーはまた何かを質問しようとしたのか、口を開きかけていたが、この数週間の間に船の正式なパイロットとなっていたヴァルキリーの接近によって遮られた。ロキは今まで、これほど彼女の存在に安堵したことはなかった。二人は知己となってからというもの、無難な関係を築いてこなかった。いくらロキが移住計画を妨害して逃亡するような真似はしないと言っても、ヴァルキリーは彼を信用しないのだ。このため、ロキは彼女にずっと疑いの目を向けられていることに辟易としていた。たとえ、彼女の懸念がまったく根拠のないものと言い切れないとしても。

「バナーが呼んでたわよ」彼女はソーに告げ、ロキの存在を認識することさえしなかった。「星図がどうとか言っていたわね」

「お前に話したいことがあったんだ」ソーは笑って彼女の肩を叩いた。「バナーと会った後、食堂で落ち合ってくれないか？ロキがたった今、前回支払った額の半分で質のいい果物を手に入れてくれたんだ」彼はそう言ってロキに顔を向けると、温かく笑いかけた。ロキは驚いて目を瞬かせていたが、すぐに肯定の意を示して僅かに頷いていた。

「へえ、そうなの？」ヴァルキリーが言ったが、その声音は無関心そのものだった。「その銀の舌を用いれば、どんなものでも手に入れられるんでしょうね。一時間後に食堂で待ってるわ」彼女が言うと、ソーは頷いてその肩をもう一度叩き、それからロキに向き直った。

「俺たちの方も、まだ市民議会の企画について話す必要があるぞ」彼が言うと、ロキは頷きかけた。「すぐに片づけてくる」そして片手をロキの首筋にやって軽く力を込めると、踵を返して通路を去っていった。ソーの手が触れていた場所に熱の名残を感じ、ロキは鳥肌が立っていた。

ロキも即席の医療区画に足を向けるところだったが、ヴァルキリーの声が彼を止めるのだった。

「皆が気づいてないと思わない方がいいわよ」彼女は言って、ロキはゆっくりと彼女に顔を向けた。

「何を気づいてるって？」彼は両の眉を引き上げ、目を丸くして尋ねる。この顔はソーに対しては百発百中で効果がある。だが、返されたヴァルキリーの表情を見るに、ロキのこの表情が効くのはこの世でソーしかいないのかもしれなかった。

「あんたたち二人が――」彼女は両手で曖昧な仕草をしてみせた。「何か分からないけどやってること。それに人々が気づいていないとは思うなって言ってるのよ。王サマ、あんたが不在の時でもあんたのことを必ず話題に上らせているわ。それに、朝にはあんたの部屋から彼が出てくるのを大勢が目撃している」

熱と怒りが同等にロキの腹の底から沸き起こり、彼の表情は鋭くなって唇もきつく引き結ばれていた。「お前には関係のないことだと思うが」

「彼は私の友人。だから、関係がある」ヴァルキリーが反論し、ロキに詰め寄った。彼は後退しなかったので、二人は膠着状態となり、互いを睨みつけていた。「そして、彼はここの人々のリーダー。だから、彼らにも関係がある。もし、あんたが彼を傷つけるようなことがあれば――」

「なんだ、お前がシャベルを持ってくるって？」ロキは嫌味を言って、身長の優位さを利用して相手を脅迫的に見た。「私はあんたのお大事な息子をデートに誘った思春期の少年じゃない。心配するな、ちゃんと夜中の十二時までには送り返す」皮肉たっぷりに告げる。「それでも彼の貞操までは約束できないけどね」

しかし、ロキが計画したように相手を怒らせた結果にはならず、ヴァルキリーはニヤリと笑って一歩引きさがると、腹が立つほど可笑しそうにしていた。「サカールで私があんたにしたこと憶えてる？」彼女が尋ね、ロキは鮮明に思い出していた。「また同じことさせないでくれる？」そして踵を返すと、彼女は怒り心頭のロキを置き去りにして、通路を歩き去っていった。

「皆知っていると思うか？」その夜、ソーの居室の姿見の前に座り、洗ったばかりの髪を頭の後で三つ編みにしながら、彼はソーに尋ねた。ソーは机の上に広げた星図から顔を上げる。

「何を？」ソーが尋ねるが、ロキは視線を鏡に据えたままでいた。

「私たちが、ほら」彼らがどういった関係にあるのか、二人が何をしているのか、それを表現する言葉がないように思え、彼はヴァルキリーがやったように曖昧な手の仕草で示した。

ソーはゆっくりと彼に歩み寄り、ロキの背後に膝をついて、両膝で彼を挟むようにする。ロキの手首にあった髪留めを取ると、ロキが編み合えた髪を留めてやった。

「知っていたら、お前は嫌がるのか？」

ロキが答えるのにしばしの時を要し、彼は鏡越しにソーと視線を合わせた。「どちらかというと、彼らが嫌がるんじゃないかと心配する」それにあなたも、とはロキは言わなかった。

「それは何故だ？」ソーが尋ね、手を伸ばしてロキの片手を取ると、互いの指を広げてピッタリと合わせた。「何を隠す必要があるんだ？」

ロキはなんとかして表情を抑えこみ、呆れた面持ちをしたが、その問いにはもっと鋭い感情がいくつも湧き上がっていた。「もっと良い質問は、隠さなくても良いものがそもそもあるのかということだ。ソー、私は王への反逆者だ。彼らの王を地球へ追放したり、偽りの王として彼らの上に君臨したりもした。それに、私はあんたの弟として育てられたし、王族の血統を純粋に保つための近親相姦は何世紀も前に廃止された」そしてようやくソーを振り向くと、合わせられた二人の手を目の前に持ってくる。「そして、最終的な問題は言うまでもない」そう言って、ロキはアシールの肌を解き、手の平から指先に掛けて凍える青を露わにした。「私は怪物なんだ、ソー。私こそが、親が子供に語り聞かせる、夜の生き物だ」

「ロキ」ソーは溜め息をつき、ロキの手の平を自分の頬に当てた。ソーの体温がロキの肌の青を徐々に押し返し、それは普段隠れている場所、ロキの身体の奥底の何処かへと消えていった。「お前は確かに悪行を重ねてきた。これは事実だ。多くの者たちがお前の行動によって被害を受けてきた。だが、一体どれほどの者たちが救われたのだ？」彼が真心を込めた眼差しをロキに向けたので、彼は目を逸らさねばならなかった。「ロキ、今ここにいる者たちにとって、お前は命の恩人だ。ヘラを止めるためにスルトを蘇らせたのはお前だ」

「そしてアスガルドの崩壊を招いたのも私だ」ロキが鈍く指摘して、ソーは彼の顎を指で摘まむと軽く揺らした。

「あれしか方法はなかったんだ、ロキ。民衆はこれを承知している。死ぬことの確定した戦闘に身を投じるよりも彼らは逃げて生き延びる方を選んだだろう」ソーの視線がロキの眼差しを捉え、悪戯の神は目を逸らすことができなかった。「お前は戻ってきた。アスガルドの民を守った。ここに残ってくれた」その最後の言葉にソーが込めた感情の深さが、ロキは耐えられそうになかった。「俺はお前がこれまでのお前以上のものになれると言った。まだそれを信じている」

きっと、彼のヨトゥンの生態がその存在を主張しているのだろう。なぜなら、ロキの喉に何か濃いものが痞えており、彼はソーの顔だけは見ないようにして咳払いをしなければならなかった。兄は溜め息をついて、ロキの頬骨を親指でなぞった。

「その他のことに関しては、そうだな、皆も慣れる必要があるかもしれない。確かに、俺たちは家族として育ったが、血の繋がりはない。だが、俺たちが兄弟同士として見られなくなって久しいのではないかとも思うぞ」彼は指摘する。「それにお前は人だと言っただろう、ロキ。お前はヨトゥンだ。怪物などではない。アシールがヨトゥナーに対する不条理な偏見を抱いてきたのは事実だが、俺たち二人でそれを変えていこうじゃないか」そしてソーは彼の鼻先を軽く弾くと、苛立った息をついたロキが目を合わせるよう仕向けた。「お前がどれだけ俺を幸せにしてくれるかを見せてやれば、納得する者もいるだろう。アスガーディアンは途方もないロマンチストだからな」

「なら、あんたがどうしてそうなのか分かるような気がするな」ロキはぼやいたが、その声音は軽くなっており、ソーは嬉しげに笑むのだった。

次の一ヵ月間は穏やかに過ぎていった。あれから彼らは二度ほど物資補給のために拠点に立ち寄り、ロキはソーに商人との交渉の仕方を教え、両者が納得して取引を成立させる方法を学ばせた。二度目の補給を終えた後、ロキが自室に戻ると美しい彫刻の施された短剣がベッドの上に置かれているのを見つけた。その刃は透明な素材でできていたがガラスのように鋭く、鋼のように硬い。ロキはそれが異星の宝石類の何かだろうと見当をつけた。黄金の柄には繊細な緑色の花が両側を蔦のように絡まりながら上っていく彫刻があった。

「気に入るかと思って」その夜、二人がシャワーを浴びるために服を脱ぐ間に、ソーが言った。

ロキはどれほど気に入ったか、シャワーの壁に身体を預けて見せてやった。

ロキはより多くの時間を民衆に囲まれて過ごすようになり、一度はソーが手を離せなかった時に市民議会の進行を務めたことまであったが、それでもまだ僅かな不安を彼らの間に感じ取っていた。常に民衆の目に批判の色がないか探り、背を向ければ互いに声を落として後ろ指を指しているのではないかと、ロキは常に懸念が付きまとった。彼の部屋であの会話を持った日から、ソーは徐々に二人の関係を包み隠さないようになっており、共に歩く時はしょっちゅうロキの腰に手を置き、ロキが即席エンジニアの船員たちに様々な概要を解説する時も、赤裸々な愛情を込めて彼を見つめた。

発情期からぴったり六週間後、ロキが治療師たちにより効率的な接骨術の呪文を伝授している真っただ中のことだった。治療師の一人が唐突に息を飲んだ。

「申し訳ありませんが、殿下」彼女は言って、ロキは困惑して顔を上げた。

「指先が…」

ロキが視線を落とす前に、すでに彼の腹の底に氷の塊ができた気がした。視線を下ろせば、思った通り。彼の指先は知らぬうちに青みがかっていたのだ。前回どうなったかを思い出し、ロキは誰かを傷つけてしまう前に直ちにセイズルを押し殺した。

「わたし…」彼は言いよどみ、素早く拳を作って変色した指先を隠した。その腕にそっと優しく触れた手に驚いて、ロキは顔を上げた。

年嵩の治療師であるスヴァンヒルドが明るい灰色の双眸に懸念を宿して彼を見つめていた。「御加減はいかがですか、殿下？」彼女は柔和に尋ね、片手をロキの拳の下から包み込むように持つと、彼の手を見るために優しくそれを開くよう促した。「何がありました？」

ロキは絶句し、スヴァンヒルドにされるがまま彼女の診察を受け、彼女は彼の額や頬に触れた。一人ひとり、他の治療師たちも彼の周りに集まったが、ロキが予見していたこととは違い、変色した彼の肌を凝視するのではなく、全員彼の体調を本心から気遣っているようだった。

「熱があるようではありませんね」しばしの間を置いて、目の周りの皴を思案気に深め、彼女は言った。ロキは我に返ると、治療師たちに対して頭を下げた。

「すまないが、心配には及ばない。心配してくれてありがとう」彼が言って小さな笑みを見せてやれば、二人ほどの女性がそれを返してくれた。「申し訳ないが、今回の課業はまた後ほど改めて」

自室に戻るなり、ロキは急いで全裸になり、鏡の前で姿を確認したが、指先以外に青い肌はどこにも見当たらなかった。再び衣類を纏うと、彼は部屋のど真ん中の床に座り込み、早鐘を打つ心臓を落ち着けようと深呼吸を幾つか繰り返した。慎重に、彼は物質移動の呪文を行使し、ソーの浴室のカウンターに置いてあった、フリッガから贈られた磁器の櫛が彼の手の上に落ちてきた。彼の上腕に残っていた、ソーとの鍛練中にできた黄色くなり始めている痣は彼の一振りで完全に消え去った。最後に、彼は特に難しい変化の術を試し、鴉の姿を取ってから何の問題もなく自分の姿に戻った。彼のセイズルはまったく何も変わった様子はなかった。

まだ一度しか経験していないためもあり、ロキは自分の発情期についてほとんど知らなかったが、また新たな周期が始まろうとしているとはどうしても信じられない。年に二、三度しか訪れないものの周期の間隔が六週というのは随分と短い気がする。さらに、前回は発情期の真っ最中に至るまで彼の変化の術は不安定にはならなかったし、セイズルそのものの暴走はその前から始まっていた。

あるいは、これはこの前の発情期の潜在効果なのかもしれない、とロキは考え、暗い色合いの皮手袋で手の色を覆い隠した。何も心配する必要はない。今この瞬間抱かれなければ自然発火してしまうような気分にはなっていない。どちらにしろ、彼は週毎に開かれる市民議会の監督をするソーを手伝うと約束しており、そろそろ出ないと遅刻してしまう。

ソーは玉座となったパイロット席に座るのをあまり好まない。それが民衆に選出されて市民議員となった十二人ほどのアスガーディアンを前に、議会を開いている時はなおさらに。彼は民衆の間を実際に歩き、それぞれが必要とする注意を向けて彼らの訴えや意見の一つひとつに耳を傾ける方が余程性に合っていた。ロキが議会に出席する時、彼はよく特別に作られた記録簿と共に脇の方に座り、書記係を務めていた。

それはちょうど、アスガルドでは学校の校長を務めていた議員であるエルドッタが移民船における駆け出しの教育機関について報告をしている最中であった、ロキが奇妙な吐き気を覚えたのは。

羊皮紙の上を滑る羽ペンを止め、彼は顔をしかめると、まるでそこに答えがあるかのように自分の腹を見下ろした。当然のことながら、そこに答えはなかった。肩を竦め、ロキは筆記作業に戻り、またそれが起こるまでに数分間はもった。しかし今度は何かがのどに詰まったような声を上げてしまい、部屋の後方にいた男性が一人、彼を怪訝そうに振り向いた。

ロキは彼を安心させようとぎごちなく笑いかけたが、それもほんの一瞬のことで、次の瞬間には喉が圧迫され、彼はゴミ箱のある部屋の反対側まで駆けると、胃の中身をその中へと吐き出すのに辛うじて間に合った。

部屋に集った者たちの間を驚いた声が駆け巡り、激しい嘔吐を繰り返すロキの髪を温かな手が纏め、背中を優しく撫でていた。彼は数分後、胃痛が治まるまでその体勢でいたが、やがて上体を起こして座り込むと、弱々しく口許を拭った。振り返れば、彼の背後に膝をついたスヴァンヒルドと、その隣に佇みとんでもなく心配そうな顔をしたソーの姿があった。

「やはり御加減が優れなかったのですね」治療師は言うと、チュニックの中からハンカチを取り出した。ロキは有難くそれを受け取ると、顎と口許を拭った。

「彼を医務室まで連れて行ってくれ」ソーはスヴァンヒルドに告げながら、ロキの手を取って彼が立ち上がるのを手伝った。「どうか、頼む」

「私は大丈夫だ」ロキが反発し、衣類を正し、髪を肩の上から払った。部屋中の目が彼に向けられている。「昨夜食べたチーズの味が少しおかしかった。全部腐ってないか調べておいた方がいい」

ソーは納得がいかないようだ。「お前は滅多な事では病気にならないだろう」彼は主張し、ロキの手を軽く握った。「いいから、スヴァンヒルドにきちんと調べてもらえ。頼む、俺のために」

ロキはこれだけの人々の前で彼がそんな言葉を使ったことが憎たらしかった。こうなっては、彼に他に何が言える？助けを求めてスヴァンヒルドに視線を向ければ、彼女もソーと同じくらいに心配そうな顔をしていた。

「ああ、もう。分かったよ」彼は言って、ソーは頻繁にするように彼の首筋に触れた。

「ありがとう」

ロキはあまり心地よくない折り畳み式の寝台に横たわり、スヴァンヒルドにされるがままおとなしくしていた。彼女は思いつく限りの検査や診断用の呪文などを用いたが、無駄に終わった。

「胃腸炎ではないようです」彼女は言って、姿勢を正すとエプロンで額の汗を拭った。「ソウルフォージがない今となっては、診断すること自体が難しくなってしまいました。可哀想なセルビーなど、どこが悪いのか分かるまで二週間もずっと体調を崩していましたからね」

「本当に、私の心配はいらないと思う」ロキは上体を起こそうとしたが、体勢を変えたことで平衡感覚がずれ、眩暈を起こしたためにすぐに肘をついていた。スヴァンヒルドが彼を少し呆れたように見ている。

「もうひとつだけ、試してみる価値のあることがあります」彼女はそっと告げると、ロキを自信なさげに見やる。彼は渋面を作った。「殿下のセイズルは非常に強いものですよね？セイズルとユグドラシルとの繋がりを利用して魔力を引き出すことができれば、ソウルフォージの模造を作り出すことが可能かもしれません」

それは興味深い考えだとロキは思い、それを思いついたスヴァンヒルドに感心していた。彼自身はセイズルとユグドラシルの繋がりを深く探ったことはなかったが、この世の全ての魔法は命の源である世界樹から来ている。それを利用したからと言って大した結果になるとは思わなかったが(だって、彼はどこも悪くないのだもの！)、自分の魔力の新しい側面の探究には非常に好奇心を擽られた。彼が同意したのもこのせいだろう。

魔力をその根源まで辿るというのは手際を要するものだ。とんでもない集中力を必要とし、ほんの僅かに気が逸れるだけで、ロキは一からやり直さなくてはならなくなる。深く、さらに深くトランス状態に落ちれば、ロキはこの世のすべての物を、全ての世界と領域を繋ぐ、光り輝くセイズルの糸を感じ、視覚化できるようになっていった。これらの糸の中に、ロキが存在しているのだ。

スヴァンヒルドが小さく息を飲んだことで、ロキの意識は現実に引き戻され、彼が目を開けると、空気中にはソウルフォージとよく似た霧状の光が浮かび上がっており、呼吸するかのように脈動していた。ロキは何度も自分のオーラを見てきたので、今それが目の前に映し出されているのだ理解していた。アクアマリン色の精はロキのセイズルにおける姿のようなものだ。さらに、彼は何度も自分のオーラに触れてきていたため、彼はそれを熟知していたので、今回は何かが違うということがすぐに分かった。常から純粋な泡沫の色合いをしたものと違って、中央の一部は黄金の色合いを含みながら輝いており、それはさながらガラスの瓶越しに見える太陽光のような印象を受けた。

自分の目に移る光景の謎を解くために、ロキはしばらくの時を要したが、それを理解するなり、彼は突然心臓が止まったような気がした。

スヴァンヒルドも同じ時に理解したのだろう。彼女の両手が飛び上がるようにしてその口を覆い、その瞳は満月のように丸く、大きくなっていた。「あなたは――」

「私、妊娠してる」ロキは息をついていた。


	3. 私たちの物語はまだ終わらない

ソーに話さないでほしいとスヴァンヒルドを説得するのにそれほど努力する必要はなく、これにはロキも感謝の気持ちでいっぱいであった。

「これはロキ様と陛下の間の問題です」彼女は言ったが、どんな鍛えぬかれた戦士でも萎れてしまいそうな眼差しを彼に向けた。「ですが、陛下には知る権利がありますよ、殿下。その御子は、あの方の御子でもあるのですから」

彼女がロキを行かせたのは、彼が二週間おきに彼女のもとを訪れ、彼自身の健康状態のみならず、赤子の健康状態も調べさせると約束してからだった。何といっても、アスガルド崩壊前まで、スヴァンヒルドは助産婦だったのだから。彼女はさらに、子を妊娠したことによって起こっている悪阻を和らげる水薬のレシピを彼に伝授したが、次に補給拠点に立ち寄った時にでも、ロキはその材料を探しに行かねばならなかった。

スヴァンヒルドに赤子の父親が誰か伝えていなかったと気がついたのは、ロキが自室に戻ってからのことだった。

部屋に足を踏み入れるなり、膝から力が抜けたロキはそのまま床に手をついた。ロキの身体全体が点火装置のように電熱を抱え込んで震えており、それは辛うじて押え込まれているようなものだった。こんなことが現実に起きているはずはない。現実であっていいはずがないのだ。ロキはオーディンでさえ宇宙のどことも知れぬ場所で、自分たちの住んでいた星ごと失った何千ものアスガーディアンとともに方舟に乗っているだけでなく、現在インフィニティストーンの一つを所持しているのだ。最初の出会いでサノスが彼に何をしてきたのか、ロキはソーに打ち明ける勇気すら奮い起こせておらず、それどころか今回マッド・タイタンに見つかってしまえば何をされるかも明かしていないのだ。そして現在…現在は…

ロキはソーの子を孕んでいるのだ。

彼の上げた悲鳴は壁に向かって氷片を飛ばし、電灯を粉砕し、鏡にひびを入れた。

ある程度落ち着くと、彼は背の後で手をしっかりと組んで部屋中を歩き回った。感情を露わにしたところで問題は解決しない。今は考えなくては。最初に浮かんだ本能的な考えは、もちろん、逃げることだった。この子と共に宇宙の遠い彼方へと姿を消し、二度と消息を知られることのないようにするのだ。だが、ロキの過去にあった様々な問題とは違い、今回は身を隠したところで解決する見込みは低い。サノスは彼を見つけるだろう。そのことを、ロキは疑いようもなく知っている。もう一つ、過去の問題とは違う要素があった。ソーだ。若い頃も、兄を大切に思っていたロキだったが、自分にとって最善だと思えば、二の足を踏まずに彼を置き去りにしていただろう。

しかし、今となってはソーの下を去ると考えただけでロキの心は反発した。これがヨトゥンとしての彼が番を助けようと本能を働かせているためなのかは、ロキには分からなかった。彼に分かるのは、今回はソーを置き去りにすることが選択肢にないということだ。二人が共にいた方が互いに強くなると証明されたのだ。そして、それはたとえソーを危険に晒すとしても、サノスに対する利点となる。

たとえ、赤子を危険に晒すとしても。

ロキは唸り、首を振ると両手で荒々しく髪に指を通していた。赤子。何といっても、これが問題の根源にあるのだ。その子の存在を知ってからまだ一時間も経っていないというのに、脱胎を考えただけでロキは実際に気分が悪くなるのだ。彼はこの問題をすぐさま解決するために使える呪文や水薬を幾つも知っている。だが、この子のことを考えれば、ロキの胸は温かな光でいっぱいになるのだ。今彼の中ではソーとロキの精が混じり合って作られた存在がすくすくと成長している。赤子のオーラはロキのオーラに青みがかった黄金として反射されていた。まるで王宮に多くあったステンドグラスの窓から零れる真昼の陽光のような。

この赤子は証だ。二人が交わった証。ソーがロキを敬愛しているという証。(そしてロキがソーを敬愛しているという証でもある。)彼は床の上に胡坐をかくと、割れた鏡を手の一振りで直しておいた。ゆっくりと、ロキは柔らかな革鎧を脱ぎ、その下に着ているチュニックだけになると、裾を胸元まで手繰り上げた。今はまだ下腹部にたいした違いは見られなかったが、よく目を凝らして見れば、今まではなかった柔らかな丸みがあるように感じられた。ただの妄想かもしれない。

片手を腹に添わせると、ロキは静かに口ずさむように言った。「お前は酷くタイミングが悪い子だ」彼は赤子に告げてから、小さく含み笑いを漏らした。「でもきっと、それは私から受け継いだものなのだろうな」

なんということだ。彼は赤子に語り掛けているのだ。ほんの一時間しかその存在を知らなかった細胞の塊に対してすでに思い入れを抱いているのなら、ロキは心底救いようがなかった。思えば、三つめの選択肢もあるのだった。ソーに赤子のことを打ち明ける。彼らの家として機能しているこの冷たい金属の船で産む。そして、たった今さらに波乱に満ちたものとなった不確定な未来において、二人でこの子を育てるのだ。

もっとも、これはロキが彼の長子を孕んだという報せをソーが快く受け入れるという前提だ。

どれほどソーが無限に(そしてロキに言わせれば行き過ぎるほど)感傷的な男であるとしても、彼は今その人生における最大の転換期にいるのだ。短期間のうちに、ソーは父を喪い、別の兄弟姉妹がいると知り、その人も亡くし、そして故郷も(さらに言えば片目も)失くし、次々と悲劇に見舞われてきた。今では王として担ぎ上げられ、何千もの民とその未来を背負わなければならなくなった。このうえ赤子を作って家族を増やすことは優先順位が低いだろうと思われる。

ロキは頭痛がした。ついでに腹痛もした。

このことについて考える時間はある。正確に言えば、八ヵ月ほどの時間はある。決断を急ぐ必要はない。このため、その夜ソーが彼の部屋を訪れた時、ロキはもっとも説得力のある笑みを浮かべ、胃腸炎の診断が確定したと告げると、一週間ほどで体調も回復するだろうと話した。

互いに四肢を絡ませて眠る間、気がつけばソーの大きな手の平がロキの腹の上に置かれていた。その手が知らず、彼の子が潜む場所の上に置かれていることは、ロキを奇妙な気持ちにさせた。彼は片手を滑らせ、ソーの手を覆うと、再び眠りに入るのだった。

ユールの季節が急速に近づいており、ソーは皆で祝宴を上げるべきだと言い張った。それは民衆に日々の正常感を与えると彼は言ったが、彼らが経験したことを思えば、何かを正常な日々の一部と捉えることなど容易ではないとロキは思うのだった。

「ユールは新たな始まりを祝うという意味だ」ある夜、ロキが彼の胸の上に横たわり、その大胸筋の上で指を鳴らしていると、ソーが言った。「再生を祝う祭りだ」

ソーは自分がどれほど正しいことを言っているのか、知らない。

ロキは十二週目辺りで腹が丸み始めた。臍のすぐ下に確実に硬くなった膨らみがあり、腹部全体が徐々に大きく、丸くなっていく。変化の術で隠すのは容易であったが、普段よりも魔力を注ぎ込む必要があるようだった。ロキは以前読んだヨトゥンの生態に関する本に、胎児を守り保育するためにセイズルの流れが調節されると書いてあったのを漠然と思い出していた。

ある時補給拠点に立ち寄った際、ソーがユールの祝宴で振る舞うべき酒について悩んでいる間に、ロキは悪阻を和らげる水薬の材料を全て集めることに成功した。ここ最近は、早朝にこっそりとベッドから這い出て浴室の扉に静寂の魔法をかけてやり過ごしていたので、水薬のもたらす小康状態は大歓迎だった。それと共に、ロキは食べ物に関して非常に好き嫌いが多くなった(というか、より多くなった)。これまでのロキは主に果物やナッツ類とチーズからなる食事で栄養を摂っていたのが、今では肉だけが欲しくてならなくなり、それ自体がすでに問題だった。なにしろ、彼らはまだこの船上で肉をすぐに腐敗させず、長期的に保存する方法を編み出せていなかったのだから。これに関して、ロキはソーを怒鳴りつけたことがあったが、後になって、この時に彼の状態がばれなかったのは奇跡だと思うのだった。

妊娠における、もう一つの(驚くべき)副作用は彼のリビドーの増加であった。発情期のような、性交をしなければ文字通り死んでしまうのではないかと思うようなものではなかった。しかし、どうもロキは常に少しだけムラムラとしているようで、ソーが日常的な課題に取り組むさまを見ているだけで欲しくてたまらなくなるのだ。

「これはどうしたことだ？」ある日、ソーがパイロット席に座っている時に膝の上に乗り上げてきたロキに向かって含み笑いを漏らした。

「嫌がってる振りをするのはやめろ」ロキは答え、手の一振りで全ての扉を閉めて鍵をかけたのだった。

ここ数ヶ月の間、ソーは何度もパイロット席の上でセックスをしようと持ち掛け、誰にも見つからないとロキに約束までしていたが(「俺は王だぞ！俺の許可なく勝手に入ってくるような輩はいない。ヴァルキリーだけはどうか分からんが…」)、ロキはずっと頑固に反対していた。しかし、彼の肉体を変えようとしているホルモンの増加はロキの性欲を強めると同時に抑制力の低下も起きているようだった。特に記憶に残る出来事に、ソーの居室で語らうバナーとヴァルキリーのいる場所から角を曲がったところで、ロキが膝をついたことがあった。

「俺の友人らが近くにいるんだが」ソーが囁きかけたが、特に気にしている様子はなかった。

「だったら、その巨大な口を閉じておくんだな」ロキは答え、首を竦めて作業に取り掛かるのだった。

抑制力の低下と言えば、ソーがユールの飲み会を開催すると決めた時、ロキは妊娠十四週目だった。ソーによる説得が必要だったが、やがてロキはセイズルを使って公共の広間を祝祭の雰囲気に合わせて装飾した。

「セイズルとはユグドラシルとセイズル使いの繋がりの産物だ」ロキは天井にフェアリーライトを取りつけるためソーに持ち上げられながらぶつぶつと文句を言った。「文字通り生命の糸を操作しているんだ。それなのに、あんたはパーティーデコレーションのために私のセイズルを利用してるんだぞ」

「だが、素敵じゃないか」ソーはロキを下ろして言った。ロキもうまく飾り立てることができたと認めざるを得ない。黄金の温もりあるフェアリーライトが天井からぶら下がり、大きな雨粒のように壁を伝い落ちている。広間に並べられた幾つものテーブルに掛けられた長いテーブルクロスにも同じ黄金色が反射している。どのテーブルも、有志のコックたちが一週間もかけて手掛けたご馳走のために準備されていた。ロキは玉座として機能しているパイロット席の前に燃料のいらない火を起こすことにも成功していた。おかげでとても温もりのある心地よい空間になっている。

「これは俺たち皆にとって良いものになる」ソーが言ってロキの腰に腕を回すと、彼を脇に引き寄せた。「太陽が戻り、アスガルドの民に新たな夜明けが訪れるんだ」

ふむ、とロキは思案気に口ずさんだが何も言わず、片手がゆっくりと持ち上がって臍の上に納まるのだった。

ロキとスヴァンヒルドが彼の妊娠を知ってから今までに、彼は四度彼女の下を訪れていた。その度に彼女はロキを診察台の上に横たわらせ、腹の周辺を探り、低く呪文を唱える。その度に、彼女は彼と赤子双方の健康状態が良好だと告げる。そして、その度に、彼女はロキがソーに話したかどうか確認するのだった。

ロキはいつも罪悪感のある笑みを見せて首を傾けた。

「陛下にお伝えしないだなんて、何があなたを止めておられるのですか？」一番最近の診察中、ロキが赤子のオーラを映し出したものを両手で包み込むように持って座っていた時に彼女が尋ねた。

「厚かましいこととは思いますが」

しばしの沈黙の後、ロキは顔を上げて溜め息をつくと、手の一振りでオーラの画像を掻き消した。「それには…幾つかの理由がある」彼は言って、目元を擦った。「なによりも、あの人は今、様々な義務があってあまりに忙しい。これ以上重圧となるようなことを押しつけたくないんだ」

「いずれは話さざるを得ない時が来るのはご存知でしょうに」スヴァンヒルドは穏やかに指摘すると、ロキの中指の先を慎重にちくりと刺し、採血した。彼は驚いた声を上げる。

「今のは何で？」

「妊娠もここまでくれば、そろそろ御子の性別が分かる頃です」彼女は言って、会話をしていた間に様々な素材を混ぜていた容器に血を流しこんだ。この治療師はロキと過ごす間に随分と砕けた物言いをするようになっており、今ではとうとう考えていることをそのまま口にしてしまうにまで至ったようだ。

「この御子の存在を秘匿するのは自分勝手なことですよ、殿下」彼女は奇妙な調合物をすりこ木で摺り合わせながら叱った。「陛下も近いうちに父親となることを明かされれば、大喜びなさいますよ。あなたも第一三半期の終わりに差し掛かっているのですからね」そして片手を振ってロキに再び診察台に横になるよう示すと、彼の上着を手繰り上げて赤黒い調合物を彼の丸くなった腹に塗りはじめた。

「…スヴァンヒルド？」しばらくして、素肌に触れる冷たいポーションの感触に怯みながら、ロキが問いかけた。

「なんですか、殿下？」

「…みんな知っているのか？ソーと私のことを」

治療師は彼を見上げると、その灰色の瞳が彼の顔を眺めまわした。それから溜め息をつく。「私たち大人の多くは推察しているでしょう」彼女はそれを事実と認め、ロキの腹部に描いた呪印の上に両掌を乗せた。それらに熱が加えられ始めた。「明らかな言動以外で言えば、あなたがいらっしゃるとき、あの方の視線が常にあなたを追っています。あなたが部屋に入ればあの方の笑顔はさらに明るくなり、まるで殿下が太陽そのものだとでもいうようにあなたを見ていますよ」彼女は顔を上げて、ロキの目を鋭く見つめた。「そして殿下も、ご自分で認めようと認めなかろうと、同じことをしておられます」

ロキの頬が桃色に染まり、彼は身体の横でチュニックの裾を弄りはじめた。「もし、ある質問をしたら、正直に答えると約束してくれるか？」

彼女の笑みがすこしからかうようなものになった。「殿下が私を牢に放り込まないと約束してくだされば」

二人は顔を見合わせると、一瞬後にはどちらも含み笑いを漏らしていた。ロキは少し微笑んだ後に、また真面目な面持ちに戻った。

「お前はどう思った？私たちのことを知った時に」

スヴァンヒルドは時折静かに呪文を唱える以外は、しばらく黙っていた。ロキの腹は熱を発していたが、不快なものではなく、むしろ心地よいものだった。

「正直に、とあなたは言われました」と言った彼女は、ロキが頷くのを待ってから続けた。「初めは…不安がありました。殿下の過去のこともありますし。あなた方は兄弟として育てられ、殿下があの方を裏切った回数も両手に余るほど。あなたが何らかの目的を持って彼に近づき、その想いを弄んでいるのではと懸念したこともあります。民衆の中には今もそう思っている者たちもいます」

ロキはこれを予期していたが、やはり濃い罪悪感が胸に宿るのを感じた。

「私が考え直すきっかけになったのは、陛下が四日間徹夜を続けられた結果疲労から倒れ、あなたがあの方をここまで引っ張り込んだときでしょうか。殿下があんまりにも陛下のお世話を焼きたがって私たちの邪魔ばかりするものですから、アストリッドがあなたを隅の方に隔離しなければならなかったですものね」彼女の微笑みはその瞳と同じく温もりのあるものだった。

「あの馬鹿。負傷者の面倒を見ることばかり考えて、自分の身のことをすっかり忘れていたんだ」ロキは低い声でぼやいたが、耳のてっぺんが熱かった。

「ええ、あなた方はお互いのためにちょうど良いのだと思います」スヴァンヒルドは言うと、からかうようにロキの頬を軽く抓った。ロキは唖然と口を大きく開き、何かを言ってやろうと思ったのだが、腹部の温もりが急激に後退して、妙に寒く感じた。下を見てみれば、腹の上に描かれていたルーン文字は赤黒い色合いから、春の若草のように美しく柔らかな緑色に変色していた。スヴァンヒルドが嬉しげに息を呑んだ。

「女の子です！」

彼が退室する時、彼女はロキを抱擁し、赤ん坊の名前の候補を幾つか上げたが(「スヴァンヒルド二世はどうかしら？考えておいてくださいます？」)、その前に彼の肩を掴んでその顔の間で厳しく指を揺らしていた。

「ユールの季節だということは重々承知していますが、絶対に羽目を外してはいけませんよ。あなたが食べたり飲んだりするものは全て赤ん坊へ回っていくのですからね」彼女は彼の頬をまた抓って、相手がきちんと話を聞いていることを確認した。「陛下があなたたち二人の分も飲むしかないでしょう」

この訪問の後、ロキは決意を固めていた。スヴァンヒルドの話からすると、ロキはソーを裏切ることさえ避けていれば、民衆の恨みを買うことを避けられるようだ。正直に言えば、随分と簡単な話に聞こえるが、彼にとってはかなり難解なことである。今この瞬間だって、娘の存在を隠すことで彼はソーを裏切っているのではないのか。ロキは溜め息をついて目を擦った。ソーに話そう。今夜。まずは酒を飲んだ兄がほろ酔い気分になるのを待ってから、二人で彼の部屋に戻った後にソーを座らせて、妊娠したという事実を伝えるのだ。

ロキが大広間に戻ると、ちょうど装飾を弄っていたソーが彼を振り返った。ロキがスヴァンヒルドのもとを訪れるために退室した時は確実に絡まってなどいなかったフェアリーライトの塊を持ったソーはばつの悪い表情を彼に向けている。ロキは信じられないといった面持ちで彼を見つめ返したが、溜め息をついて彼の方へ向かうと、指先で軽く触れるだけで絡まったフェアリーライトを解いてやった。ソーは大きく笑うと彼を腕に抱え上げ、一度くるりと回った。ソーが彼を下ろした時、ロキは少し眩暈を覚えていたが、ありがたいことに吐き気を催すことはなかった。

「今のは何だったんだ？まさか祝祭が始まってもいないのにもう飲み始めてるんじゃないだろうな」ロキは平衡感覚の不調を落ち着かせるためにベンチ席に腰を下ろしながら、相手をからかった。

「ユール気分なだけさ！」ソーは大きな笑みを刷いて朗らかに言った。その光景に、ロキは知らず、少し肩の力を抜いていた。ソーは本心から上機嫌であり、ほろ酔い状態になってもっと上機嫌になってしまえば、ロキも秘密を明かしやすいというもの。

それから程なくすると、民衆がそれぞれ上機嫌に、互いに楽しげに話しかけながら次々と広間に入ってきた。中には残された僅かな物で作ったプレゼントを持っている者たちもいた。彼らも続々と席に着くと、ソーが部屋の前に立って乾杯の音頭を取るためにマグを掲げると、歓声を上げた。ロキは主賓席についたまま彼を眺めていた。隣にはバナーやヴァルキリーがおり、二人とも彼を少し居心地悪くさせたが、ソーのためになんとか我慢してやれる程度だった。

「アスガルドの民よ」ソーが声を張り上げると、部屋中が静まり返り、民衆は彼らの王を注視した。「今夜の宴は祝いと友情のためのものだ。俺たちが最近あまりに多くのものを失ったのは充分承知している。だが、このユールは失ったものを嘆くのではなく、俺たちの手元に残ったものを祝おうではないか」彼は視線を下ろし、ロキの眼差しを捉えると、太陽のような微笑みを向けたので、ロキの頬が燃え上がった。バナーとヴァルキリーが視界の隅から彼の様子を窺っているのがわかる。「この日より、季節は太陽の復活へと向かい、新たな生命を育むために暗雲を打ち払うだろう。俺たちはソル(太陽)の恵みを受け入れ、この新たな夜明けを祝おう」人々が盛大な拍手を送り、ソーはマグを勢いよく宙に掲げた。

「アスガルドに乾杯！」

ロキ自身のマグの中身は水だったが、彼も皆と共にそれを飲み干した。むしろ、この祝宴は彼が好きなだけ肉を食べることのできる機会でもあり、それはちょっと恥ずかしいくらい大量に食べてしまった。ロキが三本目の骨付き羊肉に手を伸ばした時など、ソーでさえ彼を怪訝そうに見ていたくらいだ。

「今日は随分と大食いだな！」彼は言ったが、ソーのことだから、侮辱ではなく称賛の意で告げたに違いない。

「ユール気分だからな」ロキが先程の兄のセリフを繰り返せば、ソーは爆笑して彼の背中を叩き、少し咳き込んだロキはまたも水を飲み干すのだった。

ソーは食事を終えると民衆との交流のため。その手に何らかのエールの入ったマグを持って席を立った。ロキもそれからすぐに食事を終え、満足そうに息をつくとナプキンで口を拭いた。

「今日は随分と腹が減ってたんじゃない？」ヴァルキリーがしたり顔で彼に話しかけてきた。ロキは咳払いをしてナプキンを折ると、空になった皿の上に置いた。「それに、ユールだってのに、ワインの代わりに水を飲む？」

「ああ、まあ」ロキは唐突に居心地が悪くなった。バナーは不思議そうに二人を交互に見ている。

「気持ち悪くなったら、とは思わないの？」彼女は目を上げると、彼に挑戦的な眼差しを向けた。「最近、食べたものをすぐに戻してるって聞いたけど？」

奇妙なセリフだと思ったか、バナーが彼女に疑惑のこもった目を向けたが、一拍置いて、また一拍過ぎた。それからパズルのピースが全て嵌ったかのように、唐突に立ち上がる。ロキは彼の襟元に緑色が浮かび上がりはじめているのを見た。

「ちょっと血圧が」バナーはぼやき、そそくさと立ち去った。

「うまくやったな」ロキは皮肉っぽく言って、ベンチ席から身体を引いて立ち上がった。「奴の様子を見に行った方がいいんじゃないか」肩越しに告げる。「この船はお前のチャンピオンとやらを抑え切れるほど頑丈じゃない気がするぞ」

彼はソーの傍に行って、王と対話する機会に寄ってたかってくる人々と礼儀正しく幾つかの言葉を交わした。その多くはロキに対してそれなりに友好的であったが、中には彼の眼差しを完全に避けようとする者もいれば、たわいない会話に刺々しい針を含んだ言葉を忍び込ませるためだけに彼と言葉を交わす者もいた。しばらくするとロキは立っていることに疲れ、火の傍に座るためにその場を去った。

焚火の傍はいつの間にか子供たちの集いの場となっていたようで、きゃらきゃらと笑いながら互いを追いかける小さな子供たちを、子守りを引き受けた数人のティーンの子らがしっかりと見守っていた。ブーツの足に何かが触れたのを感じて目を瞬かせたロキが足下に視線を落とせば、赤ん坊が青い瞳を大きくして彼を見上げていた。その赤子がトゥリッドの息子、ダグであることはすぐに思い至った。トゥリッドはヘラがアスガルドの民に対して最後に仕掛けた戦いで夫を失ったシングルマザーであり、ダグはあの惨劇を生き延びた最年少の国民であった。ちょうど生後八ヵ月ほどだろうか。

「ばぁ」赤子が彼を見上げて言うので、ロキは思わず小さな笑みを浮かべていた。

「それは本当か？」彼は尋ね、慎重に身を屈めると赤子を抱き上げて膝の上に乗せてやった。「パーティーはあんまり好きじゃないって？秘密を教えてやろう。実は私もそうなんだ」

ダグは湧き上がるような笑い声を立てて肩に載るほど長くなったロキの三つ編みにされた髪に手を伸ばした。ロキはしばらくの間、髪を赤子に明け渡していたが、ぐいっと強く引っ張られて顔をしかめると、彼はダグの拳に絡んだ髪を慎重に解くのだった。そして赤子の瞳に涙が浮かび、鼻をすすりはじめると、ロキは少し焦った。

「ああ、だめだめ」彼は呟き、拳を作った片手を開き、その手の平に魔法で作られたキラキラと輝く小鳥を出現させた。ダグの青い瞳が大きく見開かれ、その小さな手を伸ばすが、手の届かないところをひらひらと飛び回る小鳥の姿に楽しげな声を上げるのだった。彼らはこのささやかな遊戯をしばらく続けていたが、やがてダグの瞼が重くなってくると、赤子はロキの胸元に頭を寄せて眠りに落ちるのだった。

ふと鳥肌が立ったロキは顔を上げると、部屋の向かい側から彼を見つめているソーの姿を視界に捉えた。雷神は壁に寄り掛かっており、少し焦点の合わない眼差しと赤くなった頬を見るに、最後にロキが彼を見た時から明らかにマグを数杯空けているようだった。しかし、ロキを明白な愛情をこめて見つめる眼差しはあまりに強烈で、その瞬間、ロキはスヴァンヒルドが正しいのではないかと思えた。もしかしたら、問題なくうまくいくのかもしれない。

胸に宿った温かで少しくすぐったい気分は、視界にヴァルキリーが割り込んできてソーの姿を背に隠した瞬間に掻き消えた。

「それで、結局何なの？」と問う彼女の歌うような声音からして、ロキが最後に彼女を見た時からどうやらヴァルキリーも酒の量が増えているようだった。「何を隠しているのかしら、銀の舌殿？」

「何の話か分からない」ロキは声を慎重に平坦なものに保って言った。「だが、少し声を落としてくれないか？小さな子らがいるんだから」

「小さな子らがいる、ねぇ」彼女は呂律の回らない調子で言うと、ロキのパーソナルスペースに随分と近づいてきた。「そりゃあ、小さな子らを怖がらせたくはないわよねぇ。まだ知らされてない子供もいることだしねぇ」

ロキは立ち上がって彼女から一歩退くと、ダグを守るように胸元でしっかりと抱えた。赤子は僅かに呻いたが、眠り続けている。

「あんた、妊娠してるんでしょ、小さな銀の舌ちゃん？」ヴァルキリーはロキに詰め寄ると、彼は壁際まで追いやられ、行き場を失くした。「それとも、これも悪戯の一環？私たち皆を騙すための策略、ソーがあんたを傍に置いておかざるを得ないよう、仕向けているというわけ？その内、あんたにそんな価値はないって気づかれるのなんて、わかってるくせに。これだって、きっと魔術で振りをしてるだけなんでしょ」彼女が挑発するように言うと、ロキは怒りが沸き起こり、喉の奥に苦いものを感じた。

「してない」彼は吐き捨てるように言い、腕の中の赤子を守ろうと指先に宿った光を抑え込む。

「何をしてないって？」

ロキはその声音に震える怒りを含めて声を上げた。「振りなんてしてない」

「何の振りをしてないって？」

「振りなんてしてない！」ついに胸中に吹き荒れる嵐のような怒りを抑え切れず、ロキは叫んだ。「私は妊娠したんだ！」

一度に三つのことが起こった。部屋中に沈黙が下りた。ダグが小さな体を震わせて起きると、泣き出した。そして、最後に、ヴァルキリーがニヤリと笑って横に動き、明らかにただならぬ様子の二人を宥めようと彼らの方に向かっていたソーの雷に撃たれたような姿を露わにした。彼女はこれを計画していたのだ。ロキがこの場で暴露するよう、挑発したのだ。

ソーは酔っているかもしれないが、耳が聞こえないわけではないし、馬鹿でもない。ソーが頭を回転させ始める前に、ロキはダグをヴァルキリーの腕に押しつけるのにほんの一瞬の間しかなかった。

それから踵を返すと、ロキは走った。


	4. もう振りはできない

ロキは去るつもりでいた。本当にそうだった。ロキの闘争逃走反応の引き金が引かれてしまった。逃げることのできる時に、彼は戦うことをしなかった。

キュッと音を立てて角を勢い良く曲がったロキが自室に戻ると、バタンと扉を閉めて桟をかけ、持参した方がいいだろうと思われるものを急いで掻き集めた。(あまりなかった)。フリッガの櫛、ソーがくれたダガー、そして他の小物や私物をいくつか鞄に突っ込んだが、ふと手を止めると早鐘を打つ心臓を宥めようと深呼吸をした。現状を思えば、彼がセイズルを上手に操ることなどできないのだが、誰かが彼を追ってくる前にここから逃げなければならない。ソーが彼を追ってくる前に。

床に沈み込むと、ロキは胡坐をかいて瞑想状態に精神を統一しようと試みた。約一分ほど成功したところで扉が強く叩かれる。ロキは歯を食いしばり、頑なに沈黙を貫いて心臓が跳ねないよう抑え込もうとしていた。

「ロキ、中にいるのは分かっている」ソーの声は深く安定している。衝撃を受けたために少し酔いが醒めたに違いない。もっとも、ソーは昔から特に酒に強かった。

ロキは沈黙を守り、膝の上で重ねた両手は震えていた。このまま黙っていれば、ソーは彼がすでに立ち去ったものと諦めるかもしれない。そうなれば、実際にこの忌々しい船から脱出するだけの落ち着きをロキが取り戻すだけの時間を稼げるだろう。

「お前がまだそこにいるのは知ってる」ソーが言って、ロキは静かに罵った。「お前は今まで以上の存在になれるんだ。俺はそれを信じていると言った。憶えているか？俺はまだ信じているぞ」

彼はソーに何も言うことができない。いったい何が言えるというのか。「ああ、ごめん、あんたの長子を身籠っていることと伝えるのをすっかり忘れていたよ。喜べ、女の子だ」と？あるいは「サプライズ！あんたは父親になるんだ。今夜のことは全部私の計画に織り込み済みさ」とでも？

「俺はここにいるからな」ソーが続け、その声は疲れたように聞こえた。「俺はどこにも行かないぞ、ロキ。俺を中に招いてくれるか、お前が扉を開けるまでここで待っているぞ」数ヶ月前にソーとロキが似たような状況にあった時には扉を壊すとの脅しが入ったが、今回はなかった。あれはそもそも彼らがこの状況下に置かれる原因となった事件だった。少なくとも、強引にでも我を通そうとしないソーの言動には感謝できるというものだ。ロキは数分間一言も言わなかったが、やがて重々しい溜め息と、ソーが壁に身体を預けて床まで滑り落ちる音がした。

「いいだろう。お前の心の準備が整うまで俺はここにいる」

ロキは一睡もしなかった。しばらく床の上に丸まって睡眠を取るよう自分に強要としようとしたが、それは彼の下を訪れなかった。最終的には、ソーが正しい。ロキは逃げない。セイズルを呼び出すだけ落ち着いた後も、ロキは自分をどこかずっと遠くまで運ぶ呪文を唱えることができなかった。

深夜、ロキは立ち上がって扉の前まで忍び足で移動すると、鍵穴から外を窺った。ソーが向かい側の壁に身体を預け、ぐっすりと眠っていた(それはソーが特別に疲れている時に彼が掻く酷い鼾でわかった)。彼が疲労感も露わに壁に寄り掛かり、首もおかしな方向に曲げられている様子を見ると、ロキは胸が痛んだ。ベッドから毛布を掻き寄せると、彼はそっと桟を外し、音を立てずに扉を開いた。

ロキは半分くらい彼に起きてほしいと思っていたが、近づいてもソーは起きなかった。慎重に毛布をソーに掛けてから、彼は一歩下がり、溜め息をつきながら相手を眺めやった。ソーの髪は救いようがないほどぼさぼさになっており、眠る間に眼帯が顔から滑り落ちそうになっている。その眼帯こそ、ロキにとってこの数年の間にどれほどの変化があったかの象徴であった。若い頃の兄を憶えている。せっかちで活気に満ちており、少し思い上がった若者だった。その頃の、まだ子供だったソーは栄光と力の為のみに玉座を欲した。王になるということは、戦を仕掛け、敵を粉砕することだと信じてやまなかった。

ロキは目の前の皮肉に鼻を鳴らした。比較的短期間のうちに、ソーは霜の巨人に対して戦を仕掛けたいという願望から、その相手と交わり娘を設けたのだ。ロキはそっとソーの前で膝を屈めると、その額にかかった前髪をそっと払う。ほんの数年の間に兄は民衆を深く気遣い、彼らの幸福を願う優しく寛大な王となった。ソーの治世がアスガルドの民の終焉を招くとロキが危惧していたのもそう昔の話ではなく、彼は鮮明に憶えている。しかし、今となっては、兄の治世は民衆の救いなのだと分かる。

あまりに深く思案に耽っていたため、ソーがゆっくりと目覚める明らかな兆候を見逃し、彼の手が持ち上がってロキの手首を軽く握りしめると、驚いて肩を跳ねていた。ロキは身体を硬直させて後退すると、ソーの手から簡単に逃れられた。

「ロキ…」ソーが小さく、まだ眠たげで呂律の回らない声で呼びかけた。ロキは用心深く相手を見つめ、しばし考え込んでいたが、やがて溜め息をつくとソーに手を差し出した。

「こんなところで寝るな」彼は呟き、立ち上がるソーを助けた。立ってもソーはロキの手を放すことはなく、代わりに互いの指を絡めてしっかりと手を繋いできた。ロキは彼をベッドまで連れて行き、ソーは直ちに巨大なネコ科の動物のように彼を包み込むようにして横になった。その手がするりと下りていってロキの膨らんだ腹を守るように置かれ、二人の間に言葉が交わされることはなかった。

そのまま、ロキはソーの胸元に顔を押しつけ、泥のように眠った。

翌朝、彼はゆっくりと覚醒したが、体中の筋肉が彼に寝返りを打ってそのまま眠れと叫びかけているようだった。だが、何かが彼を起こしたのであって、ロキは柔らかく唸ると、目を瞬かせながら開け、ぼやけた視界を元に戻そうと目を擦った。

最初に気づいたのはソーの顔だった。彼の残された青い瞳がロキの目を探るように見つめており、目が合うと彼はロキに小さな、だが温もりのある微笑みを見せた。ロキは躊躇いがちにそれを返した。

次に気がついたのは、彼の腹の上で円を描くように優しく動く大きな手の存在だった。それはまるで、ソーがロキの腹の膨らみをその大きな手の平で包み込もうとしているかのようだ。ソーは片肘をついて上体を起こしており、ロキは彼がどれほどの時間そうして眠るロキを見つめていたのか見当もつかなかった。

「女の子だ」ロキが静かに告げると、ソーの目がキラキラと星のように輝いた。

「女の子」彼は敬うように息をつき、両手でロキの腹を愛しげに撫ではじめた。「小さなお姫さまか」しばらく沈黙が下りた。ソーはこの事実を噛みしめている様で、ロキは枕に頭を戻すと、胸中で籠に閉じ込められたカナリアのようにはためく心臓の鼓動を感じていた。程なくして彼の顔の上に影が差したのでロキが見上げると、ソーが彼に覆い被さっており、片手が伸びて彼の頬に添えられた。

彼がロキの唇に落とした口づけは名残惜し気で柔らかく、気がつけばロキの呼吸は震えていた。

「あんたは随分と冷静に受け止めているようだけど」ソーが顔を離した時にロキが弱々しく言った。ソーは互いの額を押し合わせると、二人は同じ空気を呼吸し合った。

「お前は昔から目が離せなかったからな」ソーがからかい返すと、これにはロキも思わず笑ってしまい、髭のあるソーの頬を両手で撫でていた。

しかし、二人の笑みは程なく掻き消え、ソーは真面目な面持ちで彼を見据えた。

「何故だ？」

ロキは溜め息をつく。いずれこの会話を持つ日が来ることは分かっていた(それはこの船に足を踏み入れた時から、あの最初の夜を過ごした後、こっそりと立ち去ることをせず、寝返りを打ってソーの胸元に潜り込むようにしたあの時から分かっていた)。心の準備などできていない。もっとも、このようなことに対する心の準備など、できるはずもなかった。ロキの秘密の過去。彼がひた隠しにする、これまで手を染めてきた行い。これこそが二人の間にある溝の核心たるものだ。それが、急速に狭まっている溝だったとしても。

「どこから始めればいいのか」彼が呟くと、ソーは彼の頬や鼻梁に穏やかなキスを繰り返し、慰めようとした。「やはり、ここからか。私がビフレストから落ちた時だ」そう言ったとたん、ソーが身体を緊張させたのが伝わってきた。ロキが落ちたことには、弟の手をしっかり掴んでいなかった彼にも責任の一端があるのだと、ソーが未だに信じていることは知っている。だが、ソーは知らない。たとえどれほど強く手を掴んでいたとしても、ロキを引き留めることなどできなかったのだということを。あの時、ロキは落ちたかったのだ。ロキは消えてしまいたかったのだから。

「永遠に落ち続けた」ロキは肌の上を乾いた口づけを落としながら移動するソーの短い髪に指を通しながら続けた。「そう思えるほどに。目が覚めると、今まで見たこともない場所にいた。そこには私の救世主だと宣う男がいた」ロキの唇が苦い笑みの形に歪んだ。「奴はそんなものじゃなかった。あいつに拷問にかけられた。私の身体を限界まで虐めて、それは何度も繰り返されて、体中が引き裂かれるんじゃないかと思った。私が肉体的な拷問では折れないと悟るなり、奴は私の頭の中に潜り込んできた。思考を歪め、何が私の思考で、何が奴のものなのか分からなくなった」

ここまで来ると、ソーは身体を離しており、ロキを挟み込むように四つん這いになって彼の真上にいた。ロキは相手が感情を押し殺そうとしているのを分かっていたが、ソーの顔には痛々しい表情が浮かべられていた。彼は昔から感情がすぐに顔に出てしまう。

「奴は何がしたかったんだ？」ソーが尋ねると、ロキはその頬骨を優しく親指でなぞった。

「情報が欲しかったんだ」彼は言う。「アスガルドの。ビフレストの。あなたの」

「俺の？」

「奴には何も渡さなかった」ロキは弱々しく主張する。「だけど、やがて強引に奪われた。あいつはいつだって、欲しいものは全て奪い尽くすんだ」

「それで、奴は何を欲しているんだ？」

ロキは一度目を閉じ、深い溜め息を吐いた。「インフィニティストーンだ」

「テッセラクトのような」ソーが言うと、ロキは力無く頷いて肯定した。

「それは六つある。宇宙そのものよりも古く、無限の力を持つ石だ。奴はそれを全て集めるつもりでいる。何を目的にそうするのかは、正確なところは分からない」ソーが再び彼に探るような眼差しを向けたので、ロキは弱々しく肩を竦めた。「私に言えるのは、それを善いことに使うことだけはないということだけだ」

兄はしばし沈黙していた。ソーは間抜けな時もあるが、頭が悪いわけではない。そして、理解が及ぶなり表情が変わった。「お前、ひとつ持ってるな」

ロキの沈黙がソーの疑惑に対する答えとなり、彼は身体を起こして膝を曲げて座ると、短く髪の刈り上げられた頭に両手をやった。ロキはすぐさま彼の熱を恋しく思った。

「スルトの冠を炎にくべた時に取った」ロキは静かに説明し、ソーの顔に怒りが浮かぶかどうか、じっと見つめていた。「アスガルドと共に破壊されることはありえなかった。インフィニティストーンは決して破壊できないんだ。サノスは必ずそれを見つけて奪っていた。今だって、サノスは必ずこれを見つける。だけど、できることなら、簡単には見つからないようにしてやるつもりだ」

「何故、俺に話してくれなかった？」一拍置いてソーが尋ねると、ロキは溜め息ついた。

「ソー、あなたは私を信用していない」

ソーは口を開いたが、ロキが彼をじっと見据える。「嘘は言うなよ」

彼は口を閉ざした。しばし考えてから、ソーはもう一度口を開く。「ロキ」彼は優しく言って、ロキの手を二つとも手に取った。「俺はお前に命を預けられるほどお前を信じている。お前が最終的には正しいことをすると、俺は知っているんだ。時折お前がふらりとどこかへ行ってしまうか不安になることはある。だが、お前を責めることはない。お前はもう長いことそうやって生きてきた。帰る場所も相手もなかったから」ロキが彼を見ていることを確認してから、ソーは彼の両手を唇まで持ってくると、片方ずつにキスを落とした。「俺をその相手にしてくれ。俺たちの娘と俺こそをお前の戻る場所、お前の故郷にしてくれ」

ロキは強烈な衝撃を受けた。招かれざる涙が目に溜まり、彼は急いで片手をソーの手から引き抜くと、目元を拭った。ソーはまたもこうして、彼が聞きたかった言葉をかけてきたのだ。間抜けな兄は彼の破滅となるだろう。そして、おそらく、彼の救いともなる。

ソーはロキの手から逃れた一粒の涙を唇で拭うために身体を寄せた。「俺たちは襲い掛かってきた困難の全てを二人で乗り越えてきたじゃないか」彼は告げる。「一見勝つ見込みのない戦いにも、ロキよ、俺たちは二人で立ち向かった。そして、まだ二人でここにいる。まだ互いがいる。俺たちのような恐るべき相棒二人を前に、マッド・タイタンとやらが勝てるとは信じ難いんだが。この子が生まれればなおさらだ。この子は俺たち二人を合わせたよりも強い子になる。俺にはもう分かる」彼の穏やかな微笑みは太陽の温もりだ。「この先、俺たちはどんなことも二人で一緒に成し遂げるんだ」

ロキは再びソーの手から自分の手を引き抜いたが、今度は相手の頬を挟んで顔を引き下ろしてキスをするためだった。ソーは驚いて小さな声を上げた。ロキの方から愛情を示すことは滅多にない。だが、明らかに嬉しいのだろう、ロキに上体を預け、ロキの好きなようにキスさせているのだから。

「すまなかった」ロキは顔を離して吐息と共に告げる。まるで無限にも思えるソーの慈愛の心に、彼はいつも打たれるのだった。「この子のことを言わなくて」

「残念には思う」ソーが答える。「だが、それは本来そうするべきだったように、お前を労わることができなかったからだ。たった一人でこの事実を抱えるなど、きっとひどく心細かっただろう」

「スヴァンヒルドは知ってる」ロキは言って、すぐに少し慌てて付け加えた。「あんたに言わなかったことで彼女を責めないでくれ。私がどうしてもと強要したんだ」

「彼女を責めるなど、そんなことはしないさ」ソーは言って、ロキの胴体を下りていき、顔がロキの臍の上に来るようにした。「誰か一人でもお前の様子を見守って、この話をできる相手がいて良かった」

「彼女のところには毎週通ってるんだ。赤ちゃんの状態を確認するために」素肌にソーの髭が擦れると、その擽ったさにロキは語尾の方で笑っていた。「今のところ、この子の健康状態は凄く良好だって言ってた。だけど、第二三半期に入るにつれて、気を付けないといけないって。この子はヨトゥンとのハーフになるから、この先の成長過程やそれに必要な環境についても、私たちの誰も知らないわけだし」

「ならば、万全の注意を払わねばならんな」そう言ってから、ソーは茶目っ気のある笑みを浮かべていた。「こんにちは、ソー・ジュニア」彼はロキの腹に向かって言って、ロキは激しく鼻で笑った。

「それだけは絶対嫌だ」

「わかった」ソーは唇を尖らせて引き下がったかのように見せて、ロキの視線を捉えると、からかうように笑った。「それなら、ソーラだ」

「ストレスは赤ん坊にとって良くない」ロキがぶすっと告げると、ソーが髭を押しつけるように臍にキスを落としたので、身体を捩った。「そして、あんたは私にストレスを与えてる」

「他にいい考えはあるのか？」ソーが尋ね、ロキは彼に呆れた顔を向けた。

「文字通り、その二つの名前以外の候補のことか？」目をひどく大きく見開いて、彼は言った。もっとも、彼の注意を引きつける多くのことに気を取られていたので、これまで名前についてはあまり考えてこなかった。「時間はある、ソー。ヨトゥンの妊娠がアシールのものと似ているなら、だいたい六ヶ月ほどはね。名前について考える時間はいくらでもあるよ」

唐突に生真面目な顔になったソーに、ロキはあまりに大きな感情の変動に鞭打ちになった気分になる。「彼女に相応しい名前にしたい」彼は真摯な面持ちでロキの眼差しを捉えて言った。「俺たちの小さな奇跡のために。ロキ、お前がどれほど俺を幸せにしてくれているか、分かっているか？今となっては、これまで以上に幸せなんだ」

これに、ロキは思考すら完全に停止し、ただ唖然とソーを不格好に凝視することしかできなかった。

「愛している」ソーは言うと、上体を起こしてロキの両手を取った。「ロキ、お前を何十年も愛してきた。愛とは何か知るずっと前から。俺は一生お前を手に入れることはできないと思って生きてきた。だが、ノルンの奇跡が齎されたかのように、お前はここにいる。俺たちの娘を身籠っている。これ以上に幸せになどなれない」

「ソー…」ロキは言葉を失って呟き、ソーはその巨大な両手で彼の頬を包み込むように挟んだ。

「お前こそ俺の清澄」鼻先を擦り合わせ、ロキの視界が涙に歪んだ。「俺の人生の光、夢の中で語り掛ける声。俺に運命を操る力があれば、俺たちはもう二度と離れることはないだろう。俺がそれを決めることはできないとはいえ、俺は生涯をかけてお前の傍にいられるよう努力する」

その瞬間、ロキは理解していた。これまで、彼に故郷はないのだと、どこにも居場所がないのだとずっと思いこんできた。本当の出自を知る以前から、彼は本心から家族の下に、宮殿の中に居場所があるとは感じられなかった。彼は暗く静かで、冷たい図書館の中で何日過ごしても構わず、様々な魔法のルーンを心に刻んで暗記するまで読書を続けることに疑問を抱かなかった。両親と兄は黄金に光り輝く温もりがあり、人々に囲まれることに喜びを見出し、屋内に閉じこもるのではなく、太陽の光に照らされた場所こそを好んだのだ。

ああ、だが、彼はなんと愚かだったのか。ずっと目の前にあったのに、それを見ることが叶わないくらい、盲目だった。

ソーこそが、彼の故郷なのだ。

それを意識したとたんに湧き起った啜り泣きは、ロキに深い口づけを贈ってきたソーの口内に吸い込まれていった。彼はロキに身体を押しつけ、まるでその光で彼を隅々まで見たし、闇を打ち払おうとするかのようだった。ソーはロキをそっと枕の上に横たわらせると、ロキの閉じた唇を舌先で掠め、それが開かれるなり、口内を隅々まで探索した。

「私も愛してる」ロキはソーが口を放して呼吸を許された瞬間に告げた。兄は雷光が具現化したかのように輝かんばかりの笑みを浮かべると、再び頭を下ろしてロキの首筋に吸い付いた。

ロキは息を飲んで背を反らすと、皮膚の下で激しく脈打つ場所にソーが痕をつける間、断続的に喘ぎ声を漏らした。兄は首の反対側に移動すると、そこにも痕をつける。ロキはそれが襟で隠れるような場所でないことに気がついた。ソーは彼に所有の印をつけているのだ。人々に彼らが何をしているのか見せつけようと言うのだ。まるでソーが彼と交わることを誇りに思っているかのように。そう考えただけで、ロキは一瞬で硬く張りつめていた。

「くそっ」ロキはソーが彼のシャツを取り払ってさらに下へと頭を動かす間に息を呑んだ。兄は二人の裸の胸を重ねて彼の上に伸し掛かり、柔らかく舌を鳴らした。

「愛しい人、言葉に気を付けるんだ。小さな耳に届いてしまうだろう」

ロキは反論するところだったが、ソーが片方の乳首を舌で舐め上げるとロキの身体に電流が走るかのようだった。彼の胸はそれほど大きさが変わっていなかった(いずれ大きくなるのかも分からない)が、乳首が大きく腫れて敏感になっていた。このため、ある時点で乳が出るようになるのだとロキは推察していたが、結局のところ、彼は自分の体の機能について他の者たちと同じくらいの知識しかない(つまり、ほとんど何も知らない)のだ。ロキは明らかに他のヨトゥナーと同様の思春期や性的成熟を迎えなかっただけでなく、彼の一族の中では異常に小さな未熟児でもあったのだから。

「この子はお前が乳をやるのか？」あたかもロキの思考を読んだかのように、ソーが尋ねた。

「私の知る限りは」ロキが答えると、ソーが先程と同じく乳首に吸い付き始めたので大きく喘いだ。「ヨトゥナーの生態について、まだ知らないことの方が多い。治療師たちも同じだ」

「その知識を持つ者がどこかにいるだろう」ソーが決意を込めて言った。「必ず見つけ出そう」

それから再びロキを乱すことに専念した。

ロキのすでに腫れた乳首を充分に虐めた後(ソーが片方を歯の間に挟んでしっかりと噛んだ時、ロキは危うくそれだけで達するところだった)、ソーはそのまま彼の胴体を唇でなぞりながら下りていき、ついにロキの丸くなった腹と面向かった。彼はここで時間をかけて肌の隅々まで口づけし、唇が通った後を両手でなぞった。

これをしばらく続けられると、ロキはその両性を構ってほしいと言わんばかりに、もどかしそうに腰を揺らし始めた。ソーはロキにチラリとからかうような笑みを向けてから腰骨に軽く噛みついて、ようやくロキの涙を流すペニスの頭に舌を這わせた。

ロキはソーの口内の湿った温もりに腰を突き上げてしまわないよう、自分の頬肉を血の味がするまで噛みしめ、両手はシーツを捩じるように掴み上げて我慢した。兄は拷問さながらにゆっくりと事を進めており、しばらくの間子猫のようにちびちびと亀頭を舐めた後、一寸ごとにそれを口内に招き入れた。ついにソーの唇がロキのペニスの根本に触れると、いきなり膣に指が二本入り込んだために彼は驚いて裏返った声を上げていた。

背を弓なりに反らせ、ロキの後頭部が枕に勢いよく叩きつけられ、後で絶対に否定するだろう甲高い嬌声を上げていた。ソーの指に腰を押しつけるか、口内に突き上げるか、二つの間に挟まれて、彼は無力にその間を行き来していたが、ソーが空いた手でロキのペニスを掴んで口を放すと、ロキの唇に重ねた。

ロキはソーの舌に自分の味を感じて、必死の声を漏らして相手に身体を押しつけた。

それからソーが語りはじめる。

「こうしているお前は扇情的だ」彼はロキの唇に息を吹きかけ、興奮で低くなった声で告げた。「俺の指で満たされて。俺の子で満たされて」脊髄を駆け下りた熱に身体を跳ねさせ、ロキは息を呑んでいた。「もう、この子の存在を幻影で隠すようなことはしないだろう？」彼が尋ねると、ロキは陶然とした様子で首を弱々しく振った。

「最高だ」ソーは満足そうに言うと、ロキの中にある、彼に星を見せる一点を指を曲げてつついた。「お前が俺たちの子を身籠っていると誰もが知ることになるぞ、ロキ。俺がお前の中にその子を植えつけたのだと、皆が知る。お前が孕むまで俺が何度もお前を抱いたのだと」そして、ロキはソーのくだらない口を手で覆ってやるべきか、歩けなくなるまで犯してほしいと懇願するべきか分からなくなった。

「お前を連れて船中を歩く度に、俺はどれほど誇りに感じることだろう」ソーは言葉を続け、ロキはペニスを扱くソーが手を捻らせたことで悲鳴のような嬌声を上げていた。「俺の愛しい人よ。俺の子だけでなく、俺の心をもその身に宿した者よ」

ソーは次に撫で上げた手の動きをもう片方の手の指でロキのＧスポットを突き上げる動作とタイミングを合わせ、その結果ロキを襲った絶頂の二重奏に彼は大きく声を張り上げ、体中を弓の弦のように張りつめてからシーツの上に倒れ込み、レースを完走したかのように激しい呼吸を繰り返していた。

膣にソーの亀頭がそっと押しつけられたことにロキは驚かなかったが、ソーが彼の鼻先を優しくつついて彼に目を開けさせたことには驚いた。ロキは疲れ切った瞼を開いて、相手を怪訝そうに見やった。

「これだと赤子を傷つけてしまうか？」彼が静かに尋ねたので、ロキは息を弾ませて笑ってから否と首を振った。

「優しくすれば大丈夫」彼が答えると、ソーは力が抜けたロキの助けもあって楽に挿入した。

ソーが慎重に腰を揺らしていると、ロキは徐々に我を取り戻し、銀の舌の二つ名を証明してやろうと考えた。

ゆっくりと体を押し上げてソーの首に両腕を回すと、ソーの耳朶に舌を這わせて相手を身震いさせた。

「これを誇りに思うって？」囁きかけ、優しく食む。「私を壊したこと。あんたの種がしっかりと根付くほかなくなるまで、私を犯したことが？」ソーは唸り声を上げて腰の律動を速め、ロキはその皮膚に唇を当てたままニヤリと笑った。

「私がこんなこと許すのはあんた以外にいないって知ってるんだろう？他の誰にもこんなことさせない。とはいっても、モータルどもがあんたに豊穣の神の称号を与えたのも、理由があったわけだ」今度は、ロキもソーの穿つリズムに合わせて腰を動かした。「私がこの子を産んだ後、あんたはどうする？また何度も私を孕ませるのか？いったいどれだけの赤子を私に植えつけるつもりだ、ソー？あんたは私が常に身籠っているようにするのか？私を手懐けた証拠として？」

「お前は手懐ける必要のある野生の動物などではない、ロキ」ソーは振り絞るように言ったが、ロキは彼の限界が近いことに気づいていた。

「ああ、だけどあんたが私を犯す時はそんな気がする」ロキはからかい、ソーの後頭部の髪に指を通してそっと引っ張った。「だって、私の濡れた場所に出入りするあんたの大きくて太いもののことしか考えられないんだもの。あんたがいない時だって、もうこのことしか考えられない」

これにソーが上げた苦悶の声に、ロキは暗い含み笑いを漏らし、自分の首につけられた所有の証と対を成すためにソーの耳のすぐ下に強く吸いついた。「実はね、これまでのパートナーとする度に、相手が兄上だと想像していたんだ」それこそが相手の限界を超える言葉だったようだ。ロキの腰を掴むソーの手に力が入り、ロキは突然背中をベッドに押しつけられた。

「ロキっ」ソーが忠告するように唸り、ロキは目に見えない電気が空気中でパチパチと音を立てるのを感じた。

「サカールであれほど早くグランドマスターのお気に入りになれたのだって、どうしてだと思ってたんだ？」さらに挑発すれば、ソーの残された片目が一瞬白く輝いた。「だけど、あの人は可哀想なほど足りなかったよ。私に突っ込んで、まるで犬みたいに腰を振ってたけど、こっちはろくに気持ち良くなれなかった」

ソーの手が彼の顎を掴み、視線が合わさるように小刻みに揺らした。「もう他は駄目だ、ロキ」その声は低く唸るものだったが、腰の動きは規則正しく慎重なリズムを損なわず、明らかに赤子の存在を気にしている。「もう二度と、他の誰とも寝ることは許さん」

「もう他はいない」ロキは同意して、ソーが次に突き上げた時にそれをきつく締めあげて、搾り取るように凝縮を繰り返した。「愛してる、ソー」

ソーは低く喘ぎ、ロキはソーの精が中で迸って彼を満たすのを感じた。

二人はしばらくの間、互いに四肢を絡ませ合って鼓動が落ち着くまで横たわっていた。雷神がようやく再び口を開く頃に、ロキはソーの胸板に意味のない模様を描いていた。

「俺は本気だぞ」彼が言うと、ロキは怪訝そうに彼を見上げた。「もう他はいない。俺にとっても、お前にとっても」これに、ロキは小さく笑い、本当は根拠のないソーの嫉妬を可愛いと思った。

「分かってる」ロキは答え、ソーの心臓の真上にキスを落とした。「からかってただけだ。あんたに嫌な思いをさせるつもりはなかった。」

ソーはもうしばらく沈黙を続けた。ロキが少し心配になりはじめた頃に、ソーは寝返りを打って上体を起こすと、ロキを引き寄せて互いの手を繋ぎあわせた。「結婚しよう」決意も露わに言うので、ロキは息を詰まらせた。

「な、なんだって？」

「結婚しよう。明日、民衆に娘のことを宣言し、同時にお前を伴侶に娶ることも宣言したい」

ロキは眩暈を覚え、きっと魚のように口をパクパクさせているに違いなかった。

「ロキ、他の誰もあり得ない」ソーは言って、ロキの手を強く握りしめた。「お前は俺にとって完璧な相手だ。冷静で機転が利き、頭の回転が速い。偉大な戦略家にて素晴らしい演説家だ。アスガルドの民はお前が王の参謀であり伴侶であることを、そして時が来れば后となることをありがたく思うことだろう。俺こそお前を后に迎えることができれば、この上ない幸運だ」

「あんた、頭がおかしくなった」ロキは呼吸を取り戻すと吐き出すように言った。

「愛でおかしくなったかもしれん」ソーは認めたが、その真摯な面持ちは変わらない。「結婚しよう」彼がもう一度言うと、ロキは心臓が喉元まで跳ね上がった気がした。

「他の誰も后に迎える気はない」一拍してソーが呟くと、片手をロキの頬に添えた。「俺の隣にいてほしいのはお前以外にいない。お前が計画を俺の耳に囁きかけ、俺が早まった決断をすれば叱り、俺たちの民のために新たな故郷を作り上げる手助けをしてくれる。俺たちは互いに欠点のある統治者だが、二人でいれば、それを補い合う完璧な統治者になれる」

「でも、民は？」ロキは一拍置いて搾り出すように言って、ソーは小さく首を振った。

「お前が思うよりずっと好意的にお前を受け入れると思うぞ」彼は言ってくるくるとした後れ毛をロキの耳に掛けてやる。「ロキ、お前は民の前で良く振る舞っている。議会で彼らの意見を聞き、彼らの怪我を癒し、授業中は彼らの子供らに本を読み聞かせている。お前はすべて正しく行っている。彼らはかつてお前を愛していた。小さな黒い王子。小鳥のように食べ、頭脳戦では誰が相手でも負け知らず」ソーは温もりある笑みを浮かべると、彼と額を合わせた。「再び、彼らはお前を愛するだろう。すでに何人かはその域に達している」

ロキの心は渇望に疼いた。ソーが彼に語り聞かせている未来は素晴らしいものに聞こえる。同時に、出来過ぎた話にも聞こえ、ロキはぐるぐると駆け巡る思考、理性と、彼の滅多に顔を出すことのない感傷との戦いに、下唇を噛みしめるのだった。

「今すぐに答えなくてもいい」ソーは優しく告げると、ロキの手を握った。「明日になって俺たちに娘が生まれる話だけを宣言したとしても、俺は九つの世界で最も幸せな男だ。だが、もしも――」

「いいだろう」ロキは思わず相手を遮っていた。

ソーは一度瞬きをして、もう一度した。「いいだろう？」彼はきょとんと返した後、口に脳が追いついたようだった。彼がロキに見せた笑顔は光り輝かんばかりだ。

「そうだよ、ばか」ロキは答え、ソーの膝に乗り上げると兄の首に両腕をきつく回した。「あなたと結婚するよ」


	5. 昏睡状態ではなくなった

結局、二人は娘の誕生後まで、婚約したことに関しては黙っておくことにした。目も眩むような興奮が過ぎ去った後(そして、もう二回ほど交わった後)、ロキの現実的な考え方のスイッチが再び入ったのだ。

「婚約と王位継承者の誕生を一度に発表するのは民衆にとって情報量が多すぎるとは思わないか？」ロキはソーの上に跨って緩やかに腰を振っていたために、ソーが早くイってくれと頼んだ二度目のセックスの後、尋ねたのだった。「今ではあんたの…スクラッパーがユールでやったことへの被害対策になっていることを考慮すると。この妊娠はただの妊娠じゃないんだぞ、ソー。これを明かすということは、民衆に私の出自について明かすということだし、私の…生態についてもそうだ。あんたの友人たちを除けば、私がヨトゥンだとはっきりと告げられたのはスヴァンヒルドだけだ。やっぱり婚約に関して彼らに発表するのは、この子が生まれてからのほうが良くないか？新たな王女の誕生を祝い、私があんたの感情を弄んでいるのではないという物理的な証拠を前にしてからの方が良いとは思わないか？」

ソーは口ずさむとロキの黒髪に細かい三つ編みを幾つか編み込んでいた手元から顔を上げ、しばらく考え込んだ。「これだから、俺はお前を共に統治する者として隣に置きたいんだ」一拍置いてから温もりのある声で告げると、三つ編みの一つに留め具をした。「いつだってお前は先の先を読む。お前の判断に従おう」それからロキの視線を捉える。「ヴァルキリーには話をつけておく」彼は言った。「あれは言語道断な行いだった。お前が正しいと思う時に妊娠宣言をする機会を奪った。あいつにはきちんと話しておく」

ロキはチラリと彼を横目で見やり、膨らんだ腹に指を滑らせて軽く叩き始めた。「好きにしろ」彼は言ったが、その声音は硬い。「あの女が後悔していようが勝ち誇っていようが、どっちでもいい。この子には近寄らせないし、私に言わせれば、私自身にも近寄らせはしない」

ソーはもう一拍の間黙っていたが、ロキの腹に頬を乗せていた頭で頷き、起き上がる。「それはお前が決めることだ」彼は言って、ロキの額にキスをした。「それは理解しているし、お前の考えを尊重しよう」

指輪はなかったが、ロキは婚約の証としてささやかな印を身につけることを望んだ。共に、二人は破壊されたミョルニルの一部を辛うじて回収していたソーの持っていた金属片を用いて銀のバングルを二つ作り出した。一つはソーが上腕に巻き、もう一つはロキが手首につけて腕輪とした。窓から射し込む宇宙の薄らとした光に二人で翳せば、それらは煌めき、ロキはかつてこれほど幸福に感じた瞬間はなかったと断言できた。

「我が后よ」二人が抱き合っていると、ソーが彼と唇を合わせて囁きかけ、ロキは彼の膝の上に寄り掛かって深い口づけを贈った。

シャワーの中でソーが途方もない時間をかけてロキの腹を石鹸で洗った後(「パパがこの子を凄く愛してるって伝わってほしいからな！」)、二人は公衆の前に出るために着替えた。ロキは五分ほど自分のチュニックで膨らんだ腹を被せようと奮闘したが(もう幻影の術で隠す意味もないので)、ついにはソーが膝を叩いて急ぎ足で部屋を後にしていた。

僅かな時間ですぐに戻ってきた彼は自分のチュニックを手にしており、ロキに手渡す時に誇らしげに顔を輝かせていた。それは鈍く輝く黄金色で、ロキよりはソーの好むもので間違いなかったが、彼は微笑むとありがたくそれを受け取り、頭から被った。

彼にとってそれほど丈が長いわけではなかったが(なにしろ、彼はソーより数インチ背が低いだけだ)、笑えるほど横幅が大きく、明らかにしなやかなロキではなく、筋肉の盛り上がったソーのために仕立てられたものだった。それでも、彼は気にならなかった。むしろ、ソーの衣類を着ることが意外と好きだと気づく。これもソーが彼を特別に思っているという、外から見てもわかる印の一つ。彼の白い肌にくっきりと浮かび上がる、昨夜の交わりでソーにつけられた首の痕もそうだ。チュニックはさらに、彼を特別に…温かく感じさせた。安全であると。まるでソーが彼に触れていない時でも彼を包み込んでいるかのように。

ロキは鼻で笑う。ヨトゥナーの巣ごもりの本能め。

ソーは彼の腰に守るような手をやって通路を進み、医療区画へ向かった。まだ早朝であるため、アスガーディアンの多くは眠りの中にるか、厨房や居住区に残っていた。スヴァンヒルドの下へ向かう間に四、五人の民とすれ違ったが、彼らは皆王とその弟に頭を下げて、そのまま歩みを再開していた。ロキは角を曲がって消えた二人の女性がひそひそと何かを話しているのを耳にした。

スヴァンヒルドは、彼女がすでに仕事場に来ているかどうかロキが戸口から顔を覗かせて確認した後にソーの手を引っ張って中に入ってきた光景を前に、気を失うかのように見えた。ロキがチュニックを脱いで診察台に横たわる間、彼女はソーと嬉しそうに言葉を交わしていたが、ロキは二人の声を無視するよう努め、オーラを映し出すため精神を集中させていた。

二人が唐突に黙り込んだので、成功したのが分かる。ロキが目を開けば、予想通り、アクアマリンが宙に舞っていた。赤子のオーラは彼女が成長するにつれて彼の中で大きくなっており、青味がかった黄金の分子がロキのものと同様に揺らめき、動き始めていた。

「これが…？」ソーが静かに感嘆の声を上げ、ロキは両手を伸ばして分子の塊を優しく宥めると、それは彼の両掌の間で常に形を変える光の帯に変わった。

「これがこの子のオーラだ」彼は説明し、ソーの眼差しを捉えるために顔を上げると、近くに寄るよう手招きした。「ユグドラシルの中における彼女の本質だ」両手を差し出し、ソーに融合した煌めく光を手の取るよう促して、彼がそれを手の平で包み込めるよう手助けをする。

ソーはそれを小鳥を持つようにそっと優しく包み込み、それを見たロキの胸が不思議と疼いた。「私たち二人のオーラが混じり合ったものだと気づいたかもしれない」彼は言って、ソーの目が驚嘆に見開かれるのを見守った。「それと同時に、新しいものにもなっている。彼女特有の。これが私たちの娘の性質だ」

「動いてる」ソーがそっと声を漏らすと、彼らの様子を優しげに見守っていたスヴァンヒルドが口を開いた。

「もういつ胎児が動き始めてもおかしくないでしょう」彼女は言った。「母胎で動き回りはじめれば、赤ん坊が脚を蹴るのを感じられるようになりますよ」

「それは良かった」ロキは言ったが、その声に本物の不服は感じられない。「どうせ私は眠る必要はないからな」

スヴァンヒルドは三十分をかけてソーの知るべき全てを、ロキと赤子がこの先の数ヵ月間良好な健康状態を保つために必要とするものについて伝授した。ロキはすでにこの情報を聞かされていたので、彼はその時間をソーの反応を見守ることに費やした。彼の兄――婚約者？王？いったい、ロキは彼のことを何と呼べばよいのだろうか。彼の――彼のソーはスヴァンヒルドが胎内の赤子を育み、その成長の場を設けるためにロキの肉体がいかに変化し、成長を遂げるか説明する間、彼女の言葉にすっかり魅了されたように耳を傾けていた。スヴァンヒルドが彼に注意を向けておくべきものを一覧表にして手渡すと、ソーは熱心に何度も首肯し、ロキと赤子の面倒はしっかりと見ると誓うのだった。

スヴァンヒルドはつい昨日ロキの診察をしたばかりだったので、彼女は簡単な健康診断をしただけだった。だからこそ、彼女が彼の体温を測った後に眉を顰めて一歩後退した時、ロキは不安を覚えるのだった。

「微熱がありますね」彼女は言って、ロキの額と首筋に手の平を押し当てた。「まだあまり心配する必要はありませんが。それでも、水分摂取を怠らずに。それと、夜に摂る薬草類をお渡ししておきます」それからソーに向き直る。「アシールにとって妊娠中の発熱は正常ではありません。通常は何らかの病気を意味していますが、この場合は違うのではないかと思います」

「私がアシールの姿を取っているからだ」ロキは自分の手の平で頸筋を覆い、自分で熱を測れるかのように手を置いた。「また過熱状態になってきてるんだ」

スヴァンヒルドは厳かに頷くと、薬品を入れてある袋の中を探り出した。「御子はヨトゥンとのハーフになります」彼女は言って、ボウルと何らかの液体の入った小瓶を取り出した。「伝統的にヨトゥナーは冬の間を身籠って過ごすので、赤ん坊たちは食糧が多く取れる春に生まれるものです。殿下御自身はアシールの姿を取っておられる間は熱気に慣れておられるかもしれませんが、御子の方は熱に反応してしまっているのかもしれません。殿下は体内温度を下げる必要があるのでしょう」そう言って彼女はロキに意味深な眼差しを向けてから、何らかの薬を煎じる作業に戻っていた。

「私はヨトゥンの姿を取らなければならないということか」ロキが惨めな声で言ったので、ソーが直ちにその傍に行った。

「民衆には今日、私の出自を明かさなければならない」ロキは彼の手を取るソーを向いて言った。「妊娠について発表する時に」

「あの姿を取ったお前は、今の姿同様に美しい」ソーはロキの手の甲を親指で撫でながら、彼を宥めた。「お前の出自を明かすことで、俺たちの関係が近交系のものだと恐れる者たちを安心させることができるかもしれないぞ」

「ソー、アシールがヨトゥンとの間に混血の子を設ける話など、聞いたことはあるか？」尋ねるロキの声は僅かに鋭い。「アスガルドの歴史において、アシールが霜の巨人どころか他の種族と交わったことさえないのに。たとえ過去にあったのだとしても、社会はそれをあまりに恥ずべき行為と見做したのか、それを記録から抹消した。たとえ民衆が、近親相姦を経て私が赤子を身籠ったのでないと安心したとしても、それはすぐに混血児に対する恐れに取って代わられるだけだ」

「ロキ、頼む」ソーが優しく言った。「アスガルドの民も最近はアスガルド出身ではない者たちも仲間として受け入れてきている。彼らに話を聞かせる前から彼らの代わりに決断を下すものではない」そしてロキの手の平に口づけを落とす。「この赤ん坊は証だ、ロキ。俺たちは立て続けにあまりに多くのものを失ってきた。多くが破壊されてきた。だが、この赤ん坊は俺たちの活力に対する象徴となれる。アスガルドがどのような運命に晒されようと、必ず建て直すことができるのだと」

それは素敵な話かもしれなかったが、ソーはまたも楽観的になっているだけで、ロキはそれを言うために口を開きかけたが、そこでスヴァンヒルドの眼差しを捉えた。スヴァンヒルド。アスガーディアンでありながら、ロキの出自を知っていても彼に常に親身になってくれた女性。この船に乗り込んでから交流を持つようになった他の者たちの顔も浮かんでくる。エルドッタ。彼女はアスガルドの巨大な図書館から回収することに成功したほんの僅かな本をロキに快く貸してくれる。そして、エルドッタが授業を持たない時にも本を読んでくれとロキにせがむ子供たちの姿も思い浮かべられた。アスムンド。まだ若いがこの船で厨房に立つことを申し出た男は、子供たちのためにロキがこっそりとキャンディーや果物を失敬する度にひっそりと笑ってくれる。穏やかで笑顔の絶えないダグとその母親のトゥリッドは喪失の中にも希望と忍耐を持つことの象徴となっている。そして、年老いた物乞いの魔女エイラは銀色の星々の光の下で夜遅くまでロキと共に語らい、呪文や水薬のレシピを交換してくれた。

彼の過去のことを思えば、この者たちは全員ロキに親切すぎるほどだ。彼らがロキの本当の姿をも受け入れてくれることは、希望的観測が過ぎるだろうか。スヴァンヒルドが向けてくる小さな笑みを返してから、ロキはソーに向き直った。もはや彼に選択肢は残されていなかったが、もしかしたら、何もかもうまくいくかもしれない。

彼らが医務室を去る前に、スヴァンヒルドが先程調合していたものをロキに手渡した。それは手の平サイズの氷の塊であり、永遠に融けることのない魔法がかけられていた。

「熱があるように感じる時に使いなさいませ」彼女の説明に、ロキは真に心が動かされた。

「ありがとう」彼は言って、彼女を腕に引き込んで抱擁した。「本当だ、スヴァンヒルド。これまでしてくれたこと全部に、感謝の言葉もない」

彼女は手を振って彼を立ち去らせたが、その目はうっすらと涙らしきものが浮かべている。彼女はそれからソーに薬草の包みとその煎じ方を書いた紙きれを手渡した。

彼らが医療区画を出る頃には、すでに多くのアスガーディアンたちが通路を行き来しており、ソーとロキが声を潜めてスヴァンヒルドの語った言葉について話し合いながら進む様子を不思議そうに見守っていた。しばらくすると、まだ幼い金髪の少年が満面の笑みを浮かべて彼らに駆け寄った。

「こんにちは、ターヴィ」ロキは相手がエルドッタの生徒の一人だとすぐに気づいて挨拶をした。

「こんにちは、ロキさん――じゃなくて、殿下」ターヴィは訂正し、ロキは少し笑った。「お母さんが言ってたんだけど、殿下に赤ちゃんができるって聞いて、僕嬉しくって、それでお母さんに――」少年が一気にまくし立てるので、ロキは少し身を屈めてターヴィと目線を合わせた。

「おっと、ちょっと落ち着いて、大きく息を吸ってごらん」彼は温厚な調子で言うと、少年は言われたとおりにして、酸素を吸い込んだことで怖いくらい紅くなっていた頬っぺたが元の色に戻り始めた。

「だからね、殿下に絵を描いてあげてもいいかってお母さんに聞いたんだ」ターヴィは言うと、誇らしげに羊皮紙を彼に差し出してきた。「そしたら、それは赤ちゃんができておめでとうって言うのに最高のプレゼントだってお母さんが」

ロキは驚いて目を瞬かせると、ターヴィが差し出した手から絵を受け取った。それは七歳児に相応しい器用さで描かれた絵画であり、ほとんどが棒人間の絵であった。ロキを表している棒人間は黒髪に緑色のシャツを着ており、片腕には棒人間の赤ん坊を抱いている。ソーを表す棒人間は黄色い髪に王冠があり、困ったことに衣服を纏っていないようだったが、ターヴィにそのつもりはなかったに違いない。彼らの横には黄色い髪に青いシャツを着た小さめの棒人間が描かれており、その頭上にある矢印には誇らしげに「ぼく！(ターヴィ)」との文字が書かれていた。

「凄く素敵な絵だよ、ターヴィ」ロキは声が震えないよう咳払いをしてから言った。妊娠したせいでホルモンが過剰分泌されているためか、日々こういったものい弱くなっている様で、彼は頑固にも瞬きを繰り返して涙を押し返した。「私の部屋に飾ることにするよ。本当に嬉しい。ありがとう」そして、彼は少年の金髪をくしゃりと優しく撫でるのだった。

「ぼく、ずっと前から弟が欲しかったんだ」ターヴィは羊皮紙に描かれた赤ん坊を指差して言った。「でも、お母さんは今はまだ赤ちゃんを作れないって言ってたから、それまでは殿下の赤ちゃんのお兄ちゃんになってもいいかなって思ったんだ！」

ロキは頭上でソーがクスリと笑うのを聞いて、彼に絵を渡すために姿勢を正した。彼は明るい笑顔でしばらく絵を眺めてから、ターヴィに視線を移した。

「お前はきっと素晴らしい兄になるだろうな」彼は言って、先程ロキがやったようにターヴィの髪をくしゃくしゃと撫で回した。「ありがとう、ターヴィ」

ロキは少年にぱちりとウィンクをしてみせると、こういった時のために忍ばせていたチョコレートの包みをポケットから取り出して彼に手渡した。少年は顔を輝かせると、来た時と同じくらい慌ただしい様子で通路を駆け去っていった。

ソーがきっと嫌になるような笑みを顔面に貼りつかせているのだろうなとロキは思った。何かに対し、ソーが正しく、ロキが(滅多な事ではないが)見誤った状況の時だけ顔に浮かべる笑みだ。

「黙れ」ロキはぼやいたが、その声に不快感は感じられない。それどころか、咳をする振りをして口許にやった手の影で、彼はこっそりと微笑んでいたかもしれなかった。「ほら、早く。ニヤニヤするのは止めてくれ。私たちは民衆の前で発表しなければならないことがあるだろう」

彼らはまずロキの部屋に立ち寄って身だしなみを整えた。ロキは喉元にくっきりと浮かび上がっていた痣を掻き消した(「ソー、まったく、これ以上民衆に噂の種を撒き散らす必要があるか？」)。それから鏡の前に座ると、髪を慎重に三つ編みにして後ろに流す。ここ数ヶ月の間で、彼は髪を伸ばして、あるがままの形にしていたので、今では緩やかな巻き毛となった黒髪が肩の上にかかっていた。

ロキは立ち上がりながら後れ毛を耳にかけて、ソーに向き直った。兄は部屋の中央に立って、歯が溶けてしまいそうに甘ったるい表情を浮かべてロキを見つめていた。これに、ロキは呆れきった音を立てて手を振った。

「いい加減にしろ」彼は言うと、身に纏ったソーのチュニックがあまりフワリとしないように裾を腰で結んだ。「クローゼットから私のショールを持って来い。緑のだ」ソーは上機嫌に含み笑いを漏らすと言われたとおりにして、ロキの背後からショールを肩にかけてやった。

「お前はもう充分に美しいのに」彼は柔らかくからかうと、先程まで痣の浮かび上がっていた、今では陶器のように滑らかな肌になった首元にキスをした。「次はお前が化粧する間ここで待っていなきゃならないなんて言うなよ」

「爪を塗ろうと考えていたんだがな」ロキは愚痴った。「だけど、それは後回しにしないとだめなようだ。まったく、ソー、誰もがあんたみたいに生まれつき黄金に光り輝いているわけじゃないんだぞ」

「それには賛成できないな」ソーは言うと、ロキを腕の中に閉じ込めてロキの頭のてっぺんに顎を乗せた。「輝きというのはいつも黄金だとは限らない。時にそれは星の光のような銀色だ。広大な宇宙に渦巻く神秘的で美しい光のように」

「もう、放してくれ」ソーのとんでもない上腕筋に締めつけられたロキは息を切らせたが、なんとか身を捩って自由になる。「ちょっとした感傷で荒くれ者の兄上が詩的な言い回しをするようになるなんて、誰が思っただろうね？」

「まだまだ詩的な表現はできるぞ」ソーが立ち去る彼の背中に向かって言うと、ロキは戸口から兄の顔面に向かって枕を投げつけるのだった。

大広間はこの時間帯にはありがちだったが、人で溢れかえっていた。ソーがパイロット席にあるスイッチで船全体へ繋がる通信システムを作動させる間、ロキは横の方で黙って立っていた。ソーは一時間後に公表する話があると宣言し、大広間に招集をかけた。すでに広間に集っていた人々は互いに訳知り顔を向け合っている。腹の膨らみの上で重ねた両手を、ロキはそわそわと動かしていた。

ソーが近づいてきたので顔を上げれば、兄がこめかみにキスをしてきた。「ここにいるんだ」ソーは呟いて、ロキが反論しようとすると彼に安心させるような笑みを向け、ソーは階段を下りて群衆の間を縫うように進んだ。ロキは立ち去る彼の姿を目で追ったが、やがて彼の標的となった人物に気がついた。たった今バナーと連れ立って部屋に入ってきたヴァルキリーが入り口近くの壁に寄り掛かって、胸の間で緊張した腕を組んでいた。

一瞬だけ彼女と視線が合ったロキは、喉の奥に苦いものが込み上げるのを感じた。他人の表情や仕草を解釈することに自信があるはずだったが、彼女の表情は読めなかった。罪悪感とは言い切れないが、かといって得意顔とも言えない。ソーが彼女の下に辿りつくとヴァルキリーは視線を外し、ソーはバナーに挨拶をしてから彼女に顎先で戸口を示していた。彼女は彼の後に続く。

すると、ロキは昨日彼が感情的になって秘密を暴露した現場にいたアスガーディアンたちと共に、広間に一人取り残されたのだ。このことになるべく意識を向けないようにして、ロキは議会用に脇に置いてあった椅子に座ると、エルドッタに借りていたミッドガルドの医療に関する本をポケット次元から取り出した。

一ページほど読んだところで、近くでそっと咳払いをする音がして、ロキは瞬きをすると顔を上げて射抜くような灰色の瞳をした赤毛の女と目が合った(ヴァーダ？ヴァルダ？確かそんな名前だったはずだとロキは思った)。ズボンを履いた彼女の両脚を掴む二人の少女がおり、片方は同じく鮮やかな赤毛、もう片方は少し濃い目の茶色い髪をしていた。二人とも三歳か四歳くらいだろうか。まだ学校に通うには幼すぎるためか、ロキは二人の姿に見覚えがなかった。

「殿下」女が軽く頭を下げて彼に話しかけてきた。「私を憶えていらっしゃるかわかりませんが、私の名はヴァレンシアと申します。こちらは私の娘たち、ラーダとカランドラです」脚に掴みかかる娘たちに頷きかけたので、ロキは少女らに柔らかく笑いかけた。「その…アスガルドが襲撃を受けていた時、殿下はヘラが呼び出したあの悍ましい化け物たちの手から夫を助けてくださったのです。おかげでこの船まで全員で逃げ延びることができました」

ロキは瞬きをする。あの戦闘自体の記憶はおぼろげだ。とにかく襲い掛かってくるアンデッド戦士どもを切り裂くことに専念し、自分が殺されないよう必死だったのだから。それに、自分自身の動機、またはその欠如にも気を取られていた。正直に言って、ヘラと戦うソーとその友人らを助けにアスガルドへ戻った時、ロキはそうした理由も、何を求めていたのかもはっきりと分かっていたわけではなかった。

今は分かる。

「ただ、おめでとうと言いたくて」そう言ってから、ヴァレンシアは少し不安げな柔らかい笑みを浮かべた。「それと、御子について分からないことがありましたら、どうかご遠慮なく私にお聞きください。経験だけはたんまりとありますから」そして双子の娘の髪をわしゃわしゃと撫で回すと、少女たちはクスクスと笑いだすのだった。

ロキの思考が追いついて、彼は椅子の上で肩の力を抜くと微笑み返す。「それは親切にありがとう」彼は言って、感謝の意を示すために頭を下げた。「心からありがたく思う。その言葉には是非甘えさせていただこう」

ヴァレンシアの笑顔が深まり、彼女はさらに何か言おうと口を開きかけたが、その時艦船の近接センサーに何かが引っかかったのか、広間に警告音が甲高く鳴り響いた。ロキが立ち上がった瞬間に何かが艦船に衝突し、船体が大きく震動した。

ロキは投げ出されて壁に衝突した。眩暈を覚えながらも立ち上がったロキは、なんとかパイロット席まで辿りつくと、目の前の天井から床まで一面が窓となった壁にメインＨＵＤディスプレイを作動させた。

目の前に現れたアイコンやシンボルの大半はロキにとって何の意味もなさないものだったが、それらの中にひとつだけ彼にもわかる物がった。「トラクタービームに捕らわれたのか…？」彼が呟くと、パイロット席の肘掛にあるボタンが青く点滅し始めた。サカールで使われていた言語の知識は僅かしかなかったが、ロキはなんとかＨ・Ａ・Ｉ・Ｌの文字を解読した。彼らは呼びかけられているのだ。

ロキは振り返り、彼と共に大広間に集まっていた人々を見やった。ほとんどが地面に投げ出されていたところ、起き上がりはじめており、皆一様に懸念、あるいは恐怖の表情を浮かべていた。子供たちのいくらかは泣きだしている。

「船の中心へ急げ――」ロキが言い始めた時、正面のディスプレイがザーザーと雑音を上げ、何度か弾ける音を出したかと思うと、映像を浮かび上がらせていた。

まるでそれで民衆を守れるとでもいうように、ロキは片腕を掲げてスクリーンに向き直った。

画面の向こうの光景はゆっくりと形を成していった。ロキははじめ所々に浮かぶ青色、それから茶色が目に入り、やがてそれははっきりと人の形を取っていった。ロキはそれに気づくなり愕然としたが、相手はロキが知る人物だった。

サノスの監視下にあった頃、ロキの捕らえられていた惑星には多くの人々が行き来していた。ロキは大半の時を真っ暗な独房に閉じ込められ、サノスが暇を弄ぶまでの間、自分自身(？)の思考のみが彼の時間を埋めていたので彼らをしょっちゅう目にしていたわけではなかった。しかし、ごく稀に、(よく骨が折られていたり体の一部に火傷を負わされたりしていたが)外に放っておかれた時には、意識を失う合間にサノスと訪問者たちの会話を途切れ途切れに耳にすることができたものだ。

彼が虜囚として過ごしてきた中で、この頃にもなるとロキはサノスの計画の大半を頭の中で繋ぎ合わせることができていた。彼は六つのインフィニティストーンを必要としており、ロキは彼がすでに持っている石の所有者となることになっていた。その間、サノスは他の石の在処を突き止めるため、犯罪者の集団を雇って宇宙に放ち、噂に対してでさえとんでもない金額を支払っていた。

ある日、惑星に現れたセンチュリオンのレイダー部隊の一員は、その時サノスの足下に横たわり、両耳から血を流しながら意識を失いつつあったロキにとって特別気になるような存在ではなかった。彼らのリーダーが口を開くまでは。

「見つけた」隊長が言って、彼らが船を着地させた方角を示した。「パワーストーンの在処だ。ただ、問題が一つある。触れることができない。それに触れればどんな者でも消滅してしまう。試してみたが、部隊員を二人失くした」

サノスはしばし黙り込んで、思案に耽っていた。「容器が必要なようだ」彼は言って、地面にぼんやりと横たわるロキを見下ろした。「銀の舌よ」彼が吠えると、ロキは本能的に怯んで身体を丸めた。「この者たちと共に行け」そう言ってロキの襟の項部分を掴むと荒々しく彼を立たせた。「石をこの中に納めてみせろ。できれば、お前などより余程役に立つ部下を送りたいところだが、消滅されては困るのでな」サノスは重たいクリスタルの箱をロキの手に押し込み、レイダー部隊の方へ彼を押しやった。

馬鹿どもはカーゴベイに石をそのまま空気に晒して放置していたようだった。それは紫色に蠢く渦に包まれていたが、これ以上石が暴れていれば、船ごと呑み込んでいたに違いない、辛うじて制御されたブラックホールまで生み出していたのだ。隊員らはあまり近づくようなことはせず、隊長がロキをカーゴベイの中に押しやったので、ロキは自身を落ち着けるために深呼吸を何度か繰り返してから前進した。

肉体の消滅を招かずにこれに触れることは叶わない。それだけは確かだ。それはつまり、この石ではこの悍ましい惑星から脱出するのに役に立たないということを意味していた。だが、彼を捕えた男に二つ目のインフィニティストーンをくれてやるわけにはいかないのだった。

ロキのセイズルは何ヶ月にも及ぶ囚人生活の中で衰えてしまい、今ではサノスがそれを抑えこむのに魔力を相殺する道具を必要とされないほどにまでなってしまった。ロキは目を閉じると、まだ彼の祈りに耳を傾けてくれるかもしれない神々に魔力の制御を可能としてくれるよう頼む。両手が空色に輝くと彼は安堵にすすり泣き、眩い光の爆発によってパワーストーンは宇宙の彼方へと姿をくらませたのだった。

レイダー部隊長のデインはロキのしたことをサノスに報告した。銀の舌の二つ名に違わず、ロキは新たな『主人』に対し、レイダー部隊が報酬を得るために彼に虚偽を語っていたこと、そして初めからロキを殺し、石のせいにするつもりでいたことを真摯に訴えた。

レイダー部隊が命辛々逃げられたのは彼らにとって実に幸運だったとしか言えない。

ロキ自身の運は疑問が残るものだと、画面上で唸り声を漏らしたデインの姿を見つめながら、彼は思った。

「ロキ・シルバータング(銀の舌)」純粋な、生々しい憎悪を声に載せて、彼は吐き捨てるように言って、ロキは奥歯を噛みしめた。

「デイン」彼は声音を慎重に制御しながら言った。「これは一体どんな御用で？」

「実は、ここしばらくの間、この宇宙域から途轍もない力が感知されていてな」デインは目を眇めて言った。「これで合点がいった。貴様は俺たちが今もマッド・タイタンのために例の石を探し求めていることは知っているな？奴は順調に全ての石を集めているぞ。まだ二つほど残されているようだが…俺は貴様がその一つを見つけたんじゃないかと思っている」

背後で扉が勢いよく開いた音でロキは思わずびくりと跳ねていたが、振り返ればソーとヴァルキリーが戻ってきたばかりだった。先程のトラクタービームに引っ張られた反動を受けたことは間違いない。ソーは目の前の光景に目を見張ると、群衆の間を掻き分けて階段を上り、ロキの傍へと向かった。

「ロキ――」彼が口を開いたが、ロキは彼に手を突きだすと、懇願の表情を向けた。『お願いだ、ソー』とその顔は告げている。『私に任せてくれ』

兄は歩みを止めると、ゆっくりと一歩下がり、高台の端のほうで待機した。

「私の記憶が正しければ」と、ロキはデインに向き直って言葉を紡いだ。「レイダーは掟に従って生きるものだ。これは間違いないか？」

デインは一拍置いて、ロキの目的が分からずに渋い顔をした。「そうだ」

「その掟には、レイダーは子供に手出しはしないとはっきりと書かれている。違うか？」

「…そうだ」

「見るがいい」ロキは言って、背後を示した。「ここには多くの子供たちが乗船している。私の背後に見えるこの者たちはアスガルドの民最後の生き残りだ。アスガルドの末路については、すでに宇宙の隅々まで報せが届いていることだろうと思う。なればこそ、ただ新たに根を下ろす場所を探し求めているこの者たちをも巻き込むような用件を持ち掛けては来ないものと思いたい」

「それはその通りだ」デインが肯定すると、ロキは背後で人々が安堵の声を漏らすのを聞いた。

「お前の用件は私に対するものだ」ロキは言って、それまで沈黙を守っていたソーはそれ以上我慢できなかったようだ。

「ロキ――」忠告の声を上げながら彼の背後に立つと、彼を守るように腰に腕を回してきた。ロキは急いで彼を黙らせ、兄がもう千回も見てきている、横目でチラリと視線を送る仕草を見せた。『この窮地は私に任せて』とその視線は語っている。かつてそれは、ソーのたわけた計画でオーディンの怒りを買った時に、ロキが舌先三寸で切り抜けてきた際に使われてきた仕草だった。

「今、私は身籠っている」デインに告げたロキがチュニックをどかして明確に膨れた腹を露わにすると、隊長は驚愕に顎を落としていた。「レイダーが子供を巻き添えにしないというのなら、そこにはまだ生まれていない子らも含まれるべきだろう」

「貴様は嘘をついている、そんなことは不可能だ」隊長が低く唸った。「これも貴様のトリックの一つに他ならない、シルバータングよ」

「それは違う」ロキは冷静な声で告げると、大きく息を吸った。それから幻影を、彼の鎧、彼が常にその背後に隠れてきた盾を解除した。驚いて、彼の腰に回されたソーの手に力が込められたが、ロキは平然としている。自分が何をしているのか、充分分かっているのだ。

背後がざわついていたが、ロキは一か八か、デインに背を向けて、そこに集ったアスガルドの民に語り掛けた。

「私はロキ・ラウフェイソン」彼は顎を突き上げ、部屋中に響き渡るよう声を張り上げて宣言した。「生まれはヨトゥンだがアスガルドの子だ。私は今、アスガルドの後継者、氷と雷の化身である娘を身籠っている」背後にソーが進み出たのを感じたかと思ったら、彼の手が回されてきてロキの腹に軽く手を置いた。

「私の子のみならず、我が民をも守ることが私の役目」彼は言って、デインに向き直った。「彼らに害を及ぼすことは許さない」

酷く緊張を孕んだ一瞬の間、沈黙が下りた。その間、デインを見据えるロキの視線は少しも怯まなかった。

「…彼らに害が及ぶことはない」やがて、デインが同意の言葉を紡ぐと、ロキは安堵のあまり膝が震えた。彼の腰に回されたソーの手のおかげで倒れることはなかったので、それに関してロキは無限に感謝の念を抱くのだった。

「サノスは全てを破壊するつもりでいる」ロキは言って、ソーの腕から離れて一歩進み出た。「私は奴の頭の中を覗き込んだ。奴が望むもの全てを手に入れては、生命は過去のものとなってしまう。レイダーの掟にはそれに対するものもあるはずだ」強調するように頭を下げる。「次の石を探しに行く前に、どうかよく考えてほしい」

デインはまたも黙り込んだが、やがてもう一度頭を上げるとロキと視線を合わせた。「よい所でお前に会えたようだ、アスガルドのロキ・ラウフェイソンよ」彼は言って、片手を上げてレイダーの敬礼をした。「お前とその民の旅路が安全なものであることを祈る」これに、ロキも同じ敬礼を返すと、画面が暗くなるまでそのポーズを保った。船が解放されると、船体がまたガクンと動いた。

今度こそ、膝から力が抜けたロキは、全身をアドレナリンが駆け抜ける感覚と共に床に頽れた。

ソーが急いで彼の傍に行き、ロキに片手を差し出すと、震える足で立つのを助けた。直後には広い胸板に押し潰され、ソーが彼の髪に顔を埋めて呟いていた。

「凄かったぞ」彼は感情的になった声で言った。「ロキ、素晴らしかった」そしてロキの唇を捉えて深い口づけをすると、焼けつくような熱が凍えたヨトゥンの心臓まで届いた。

ゆっくりと拍手の音が聞こえ始めてからようやく、ロキは広間に集った人々の存在を思い出していた。それは一人ひとりが加わっていって大きくなり、気がつけば大広間に盛大な拍手喝采が鳴り響くのだった。ロキはソーから顔を離すと、群衆の方を見やり、喜びに飛びはねる者たちや、愛する者たちを抱き上げて歓声を上げる者たちを眺めやった。

突如彼の足下から地面が消えたかと思うと、ロキはソーの腕に抱え上げられて花嫁のように横抱きにされたが、決して裏返った声を上げてなどいない。アスガルドの王が民衆の前に立つと、彼らは一気に静まり返った。

「アスガルドのロキ・ラウフェイソンに栄光あれ！」彼が宣言すると、民衆は再び轟くほどの拍手を送るのだった。

ロキはソーのチュニックに涙を隠し、ヨトゥンの氷のような身の奥に何か温かなものが点った気がした。


	6. また一日が過ぎる

幾つもの疑問があった。ロキは群衆の拍手喝采で一件落着になるとは思っていなかった。そんなことが起こったためしがあるだろうか？拍手が治まってロキが涙を拭いた後、彼とソーは高台の階段に腰を下ろして民衆を前にした。

ロキは室内を見渡す。ほとんどの者たちが椅子に座ったり、あるいは壁に寄り掛かったり床に腰を下ろしていた。スヴァンヒルドは他の治療師たちと共に部屋の隅の方に佇んでおり、ロキが彼女の視線を捉えると、微笑んで彼に頷きかけてきた。彼はそれを返すと、ポケットに忍ばせてある、彼女に贈られた決して融けない氷のクリスタルを掴んだ。冷たく滑らかな手触りは逆立った彼の神経を宥めるかのようで、同時に奪われた力を幾らか返してくれるようだった。

「みんな、私に訊きたいことがあるだろうな」しばしの時を経てロキが言うと、広間に集まったアスガーディアンたちの間を肯定の言葉が駆け抜けていった。ロキの膝に置かれた手をソーの手が見つけると、彼はそっと握ってきた。「答えられる範囲ですべての問いに答えるが、まずは私の過去について説明させてくれ」

「私はヨトゥンヘイムで生まれた」ロキは語りはじめ、無意識に空いた手を額の髪の生え際から突き出る小さな二本の角にやった。「ラウフェイ王の子として。母については確かなことは言えないが、おそらく私と同様にあの種族にしては小さな体をしていたのではないかと思う。オーディンが霜の巨人に戦を仕掛けた時に見つけたのは古冬の小箱だけではなかった。彼は一見置き去りにされ、一人きりになっていた私のことも見つけたのだ。果たして、私が本当に要らない子として捨てられていたのか、この先も知ることはないだろう。だけど、オーディンに母上と兄上という家族を与えられた私は、幼少期の間は必要とされ、愛されていたと思うことができた」ソーがロキの手を口元まで運ぶと甲にキスをすると、室内の四分の一ほどの民がうっとりとしているようだった。「私が自分の出自を知ったのは、ソーが追放されたのと同時期だった。私は人生の大半を、自分がお前たち同様にアシールだと思い込んで生きてきた」

「私は謝らなければならない」彼は続ける。「ソーがミッドガルドへ追放されるよう仕向けたのは私だった。戴冠式のあの日、アスガルドに霜の巨人を招き入れたのは私であり、報復と称してソーがヨトゥンヘイムに乗り込むだろうことも計画に織り込み済みだった。地球にデストロイヤーを送り込んだのも私だし、オーディンの暗殺未遂を企てたのも私だ」部屋中で息を飲む声が幾つも上がり、ロキは直ちに加えていた。「私の計画はオーディンが殺される前に、私がラウフェイを倒し、英雄となることだった。結局、前半しか計画通りにはいかなかったが」彼は皮肉気に笑った。

「私はお前たちに対し、誠意をもって接してこなかった」ロキは真摯な態度で告げ、ソーがまた彼の手を握りしめた。「そのことについて謝罪したい。許してほしいとは言わない。それが与えられる可能性など万に一つもないのだから。ただ、この先私がもっと他のものになれることを見せるチャンスを与えてほしい」それから隣にいるソーを見れば、彼は自分に向けられるはずのないと思ってきた、崇拝するような愛情に満ちた笑みがそこにあった。王が僅かに顔を寄せてくると、ロキも顔を傾けて、二人はそっとキスを交わす。

その後はソーの脇に寄り掛かり、雷神の腕がロキの肩に緩やかに回された。

「俺たちの娘ができてからだいたい四ヵ月だ」ロキの代わりにソーが口を開き、その声には明確に誇らしげな響きがあった。「この子が生まれた時に、我が長子として認知し、アスガルドの玉座に対する正統な後継者とする」

「ですが、その御子の…母親と婚姻関係になければ、子を正統な世継ぎとして認めることはできません」後ろの方で男の声がして、ソーはロキに目を向けた。ロキは頷く。

「その法律は非常に時代遅れだ。だが、俺はロキに伴侶となってほしいと持ち掛けた」ソーは宣告し、二人の繋がれた手を掲げ、銀のバングルに灯りが反射するようにした。「そして幸運なことに、彼は同意してくれた」

「つまり、その赤子は半分ヨトゥンになるということですか？」今度は女の声がする。ソーの肩がほんの僅かに強張ったが、彼はできるだけ丁寧に答えた。

「娘はヨトゥンとアシールのハーフとなる」彼が言うと、民衆がざわついた。ロキは空いた手を守るように腹の上に置き、ソーは民衆を静めようとした。

「我々と異なる種族が王の伴侶となるだけでなく、混血児が玉座に就く日が来るだって？」ロキがかつて宮殿で料理人を務めていた男として微妙に記憶に残っている男が部屋の中央辺りから声を上げた。彼に同意するアスガーディアンたちの声が幾つか上がる。

ロキは頬の内側を噛むと、彼自身と彼の子について弁解すべく口を開いたが、彼より先に他の人物が口を挟んでいた。

「偏屈なこと言うんじゃないわよ、アス」それは部屋の向かい側で腰に手を当てたエルドッタだった。「ロキ様はアスガルドの王子。あんたなんかよりもこういうことに関する知識はずっと多いわよ。それに、生まれる前から赤ん坊を批判するというの？」

「そうですよ」別の声がそれに加わり、階段の足下にいたヴァレンシアがラーダを片腕に抱いて立ち上がった。「アスガルドは生まれ変わったばかり。あるいは幾つかの伝統もあの星と共に葬られるべきなのかもしれません」

ロキは絶句していた。この人々――彼が裏切った人々が彼のために立ち上がってくれたのだ。彼はあまりに長い間、自分の味方は自分しかいないのだと、自分のことは自分で面倒を見るしかないのだと考えてきた。しかし、今の彼にはソーがいて、エルドッタとヴァレンシアがいて、気がつけば他にも多くの人々が立ち上がっていた。治療師たちや、彼の教え子たち(中には親の反対を振り切って立つ子らも)、彼が世話をしたエンジニアたち。視界の隅でヴァルキリーとバナー、そして元剣闘士らが立ち上がったのも見て、ロキは衝撃を受けていた。

「私も」最後に声が群衆の間を掻き分けるように広がり、部屋に沈黙が訪れた。「私も、変化こそ私たちが必要としているものだと思います。前に進むにあたって、過去は過去のものとしてあの星と共に葬られるのが相応しいのではないでしょうか」ロキは振り返る前からその声の主が誰だか分かっていた。治療師たちを代表するようにスヴァンヒルドが立っていた。ロキは彼女に大きな借りがある。きっと、彼が返すことのできるよりもずっと多くの。

群衆の半分以上が立っており、ロキは霞がかった視界の中、彼らを見回した。中にはまだ渋い表情で腕を組み、地面を睨みつけて座っている者たちもいる。ロキとて、全ての戦いに勝てるわけではない。少なくとも今回は。彼にできることは、自分は変わったのだと証明し続けることだけだ。

励まされ、ロキはゆっくりと立ちあがると、ソーも引っ張り起こした。群衆に向かって進み出たロキは両腕を前方で広げた。

「アスガーディアンたちよ」彼は言って、強調するように部屋中を見回した。「男も女も、そのどちらの役割に当てはまらない者も。子供も大人も、アシール、人間、そして剣闘士たちも。皆の応援を感謝している。まだ私のことを疑っている者たちに対しても、この先私の意図を証明できることを願う。その疑念は決して根拠のないものではないのだから。だけど、ひとつだけ頼めるとしたらこれだ。私の忠誠心だけは疑わないでほしい。我が王への、我が子への、そしてお前たち全員への」それからソーを振り向くと微笑み、王はそんな彼に近づくと、ロキの腰に腕を回すのだった。

「アスガルドに新たな夜明けが来た」ソーが宣言し、片手がロキの膨らんだ腹の下を支えるように回された。「アスガルドはあの星と共に死んだのではない。なぜなら、アスガルドは場所ではなく、民なのだから」ソーがロキのこめかみに贈ったキスは、ロキの頬を紅潮させた。「アスガーディアンの人々は多く、様々だ。心を強く持ち、子供たちとその子々孫々に渡るまでより良い未来を望む者がいれば、アスガルドの民として認められても良いものだと、俺は思う」

ソーはロキの頬に髭を押しつけるようなキスをして、ロキは民の(彼の民の)前に立ち、ソーがその背後を固めた。彼らの前で今以上に心休まっていたことはなかっただろう。

「アスガルドに栄光あれ！」彼は言った。ソーのように力強い声ではなかったかもしれないが、ロキの声は凛と響く安定したものだった。彼のために立ち上がった者たちもその呼びかけに応じて言葉を繰り返し、拍手が鳴り響いた。立ち上がらなかった者たちは沈黙したまま座っているか、静かに部屋を立ち去るかのどちらかだった。

その後、彼らは一時間ほど部屋に残り、更なる質問を受けたり、祝辞を述べられたりした。多くの母親たちがロキに近づき、彼女たちの子供らが大きくなって着れなくなった衣類を彼に差し出し、ロキはありがたくそれらを受け取った。思えば、赤子が必要とする物を彼はほとんど所持していない。娘は衣類だけでなく、おむつや揺り籠も必要になるだろう…それに、ロキのセイズルで編み出せるものは限られている。

「まだ妊娠期間の半分も過ぎていない」ロキが彼にそれを告げると、ソーが指摘した。「必ず、この子が何不自由なく暮らせるようにしよう」

次に彼らに近づいたのは元剣闘士たち、そしてバナーとヴァルキリーだった。スクラッパーの女はソーにまっすぐと向かっていき、バナーと取り残されたロキは彼にぎこちない笑みを向けて居心地悪そうに足を踏み換えていた。

「で…赤ちゃんか」科学者が言って、ロキは思わず彼の緊張した反応に、親しみやすさを感じていた。

「そう、赤ちゃんだ」ロキが答える。「女の子。だが、名前の候補が悲しいほどなくてな。だから、お前に何か考えがあるならぜひ聞かせてほしい」

「…ソー・ジュニアとか？」一拍置いてバナーが提案すると、ロキは呻き声を上げてこめかみに手をやった。

「お前もか。まさかソーに言われてのことじゃないだろうな」

「そうかもね」バナーは言った後、非常に恥ずかしそうな笑みを見せた。これに、ロキはどれだけ抑えようとも叶わず、クスクスと笑い始め、程なくバナーも照れくさそうに首の後ろを撫でながらそれに加わった。

「僕たちもう、その、大丈夫かな？」

「大丈夫？」ロキは困惑して首を傾げた。「何が？」

バナーはまるで助けを求めるように周囲を見回したが、ソーとヴァルキリーはまだ静かに言葉を交わしている最中だった。「だから、その、ニューヨークのことだよ。ちょろい神って呼んだ時のこと。あの時の君にとっては当然の報いだと思ってるから、ああしたことが悪かったとは思わないけど、でもさ…」バナーは自分で言った言葉に内心怯んでいるようだったが、ロキの唇はその様子を面白がっているように歪み始めた。

「私たちは『大丈夫』だ」ロキははっきりと告げるどころか、科学者に対して小さいが真心からの笑みを贈った。「私に償いの機会をくれるならば、何本も私の骨を折ったことには目を瞑ってやろう」

「じゃあ、決まりだ」バナーが答え、ロキに笑みを返した。「知ってるかい？彼、君のことばかり話すんだよ」バナーはちょうどヴァルキリーとの会話を切り上げたばかりのソーを示して言った。雷神は実際に頬を少し桃色に染めたようで、ロキが最後にそんな兄を見たのは、彼が初めてロキの裸体を見た時以来のことだった。

「ほう？」ロキがからかい気味に言った。「それでは今度、二人でお茶でもしないか？ソーが何を話していたのか、ぜひとも聞きたいからな」

「お前が俺の友人らと仲良くなるのは、ちょっと考え直した方がいいかもしれんな」ソーが言ったが、その声は軽やかだ。

「あの、その、殿下」ヴァルキリーが言って、ロキは彼女がソーではなく彼に話しかけていることに気がつくと目を瞬かせた。「もし、聞いてくれるなら、もう少しプライベートな所で話をしたいんだけど…」

ロキは一瞬ソーを見やったが、雷神はただロキに頷きかけるだけだった。

「お前が決めることだ、ロキ」彼は言った。「話すのも話さないのも、お前の判断に任せる」

悪戯の神の手が反射的にその胎に置かれ、彼は頬の内側を噛んだ。彼女の謝罪を受けるどころか、話を聞きたいかどうかも分からなかった。しかし、厳密に言ってヴァルキリーは彼の民を構成する一人なのだし、彼とて戦術的に有利に運べるものを目の前にして気づかないほど盲目ではない。彼女との確執を少しでも和らげることができるならば、他の反対者たちとも同じことする機会が訪れるかもしれない。

「お前に続こう」彼は決断し、ヴァルキリーは頷くと、階段を下りて右手にある通路へと向かった。

念のため背後に瞬間移動の術をかけ、ロキはブーツの中にダガーが滑り込むのを感じた。

船の周囲をぐるりと回る通路の片側には天井から床まで届く大窓がいくつも並んでおり、ヴァルキリーは大広間から続くその通路の壁が小さく窪んでいる場所まで来て立ち止まった。彼女が彼に向き直ると、ロキは不安げに数歩離れた場所で立ち止まった。

「別にあんたを攻撃しようなんて思ってない」一拍置いて彼女が言うと、ロキは腹を守るように片手を置いた。

「物理的にはそうかもしれない」彼が答えると、ヴァルキリーは少し肩を落としていた。

「…あんなこと、すべきじゃなかった」ヴァルキリーが言って、ロキと視線を合わせるために顔を上げた。彼はその顔を注視したが、そこに悪意は欠片も見当たらなかった。そこにあるのは奇妙に詰まったような後悔だ。「あれは…私はとても残酷なことをしてしまった。酔っていたの。それが言い訳になるわけではないけれど」

「私がこういうことするの、凄くキツイって分かってるでしょ」しばらく沈黙が続いた後に彼女は加えたが、これにはロキも少し鼻で笑ってしまった。

「ああ、分かってる。今それを凄く噛みしめてるところだ」

彼女がロキを睨みつけるさまも、気持ち半分といったところだった。「私はただ、ソーにとって一番良い状態を望んでるだけ。彼の最愛の人を攻撃することは、それに反することだったと気づいたのはあんなことをしでかしてしまった後だった」ヴァルキリーは自分の髪に指を通すと、鋭く息をついた。「私はあんたが虚構を作り上げたのかと思ってた。あるいは、万が一実際に妊娠していたのだとしても、それを利用して彼を苦しめるつもりなのかと」

「私はこれを計画してなんかいなかった」ロキは膨らんだ腹を示しながら口を挟んだ。「それに、過去にはお前が心配していた通りのことをしていたかもしれない。お前に理解してほしいのは、私がそれを積極的に変えようとしていることだ。お前に私の妊娠をばらされたのは、私の他人に対する不信感を拭う手助けにはならなかったし、私が私の人生をコントロールすることが滅多にできないという事実の裏付けにもなってしまった」

ヴァルキリーはこの言葉を反芻しているようで、しばらく黙っていた。ロキは相手を観察する。二人は本当はたいして変わらない。戦略的な利己主義者であり、傍に受け入れた者に対しては強烈なほどに保護的、そしてかなりの頑固者だ。もし状況が違っていれば、彼らは同じ穴の狢として奇妙な友情さえ築いていたかもしれない。

ヴァルキリーは身動ぎし、ロキに対してもう少しだけ開放的な姿勢を取った。ロキもそれを受けて同じように体勢を変え、両腕を体の脇に下げた。

「悪かったわ」と告げた彼女の声音には熱心なものしかなかった。「あんたの選ぶ権利を奪ってしまった。そんなことするべきじゃなかった。謝るわ。人生を変えるような選択肢を取上げられるのがどんな気持ちか、それがどれほど心をズタズタに引き裂くものなのか、私は身をもって知っていたはずなのに」

ロキはサカールにてヴァルキリーとの間に精神リンクを施した時のことを思い出し、ヴァルキリーの前に飛び出してヘラからその命を救った美しく若い女戦士の姿を思い浮かべていた。その時のことを、彼は理解した気がした。そう、やはり彼らにたいした違いはないのだ。

「ありがとう」ロキは答え、警戒心を見せていた表情を和らげて平静な面持ちになった。「だけど、お前には一つ質問がある」彼が言うと、ヴァルキリーが首を傾げた。

「どうしてわかったんだ？」

ヴァルキリーの顔に浮かんだ小さな笑みは面白そうにしていたが、意地悪な感じはなかった。「あんたとソーが思うより、私はずっと年食ってるのよ」彼女は言って、窓に背を預けると体の力を抜いて腕を組んだ。「私はオーディンのいわゆるデウス・エクス・マキナの一員だった。あいつは戦闘に負けそうだと思ったらすぐに大きな銀のボタンを押すだけで良かったわけよ」彼女の片手がその上腕に残る長いギザギザの傷痕をなぞった。

「私たちは戦闘訓練を受けただけじゃなかった。様々な種族に関する知識も叩きこまれた。戦場で相手となるかもしれない種族全てのね。アスガルドにとって最大の脅威だと言われていたヨトゥナーもそのリストに入っていた」彼女の視線がロキの腹にチラリと向けられてから再び上げられた。「ヨトゥナーが両性だということは知っていたし、それがつまり誰もが子を孕ませ、また子を孕むこともできるのだと分かっていた」

「でも、それだとなぜお前が私の出自を知っていたのか説明できない」ロキは口角を下げた。「バナーが知っていたのは私のニューヨーク襲撃時に関わっていたために、事件後にデブリーフィングを受けたからだ。だけど、ソーがお前に話していないことは知っているし、バナーが話したとも思えない」

「精神リンクは相互に働くものよ、セイズル使いさん」ヴァルキリーは軽やかに言うと、ロキに向かって指を振った。その指先には白い光が輝いていた。それを見たロキは閃くものがあり、彼も自分の手を上げると、ヴァルキリーの白いセイズルと鏡合わせのようにアクアマリンのセイズルを引き出した。

「あんたが私に最悪の記憶を追体験させるには、あんたも自分の記憶を差し出さなければならなかった。あの呪文はそういうものなの。等価交換ってやつよ」指先の光が掻き消え、彼女は再び腕を組んだ。「私が見たのはあんたと、そして古冬の小箱」ヴァルキリーはそれ以上言う必要がないことを承知していたうえで、そこで言葉を止めた。

「お前――」

「大きな銀のボタンよ」戦士は肩をすくめて言った。「最高級の兵士というのはどんな武器でも扱えないと。私の持つ知識は非常に基礎的な物よ。戦闘で役立てることのできる程度のもの」

「ふむ」ロキは思案気な声を出し、それ以上は何も言わなかった。

「あの後、真実を解き明かすのは難しくはなかったわ。何日もの間引っ切り無しに熱いと文句を言い続けていたかと思ったら、何の説明もなくいきなり姿が見えなくなったし？それでソーがあんたの様子を見に行ったら、戻ってこない」彼女は小さく鼻で笑った。「そしたら今度はあんたが食べた物を戻し始めるし、ほとんど酒を中心に回るような祝宴では水を飲んでて？私の戦友たちは皆子供を作ることを許可されなかったけど、様々な種族の妊婦を見てきたからね、その兆候は見ればわかるというものよ」

「とにかく」一拍置いて、ヴァルキリーが続けた。「あんたには私が後悔してるってことを知っていてほしかったし、生まれてくる娘さんにも幸運を祈りたくてね」どうやら、ロキに彼女を赤子に近づけるつもりはないことを、ヴァルキリーは理解しているようだった。少なくとも、当分の間は。これに関しては、ロキも彼女に感謝する気持ちがあった。

しばらくの間静かに彼女を観察していたロキだったが、やがて小さく頭を下げた。「ありがとう」彼は言って、ヴァルキリーも頭を下げてきた。彼が踵を返すと、彼女がロキを呼び止めた。

「王サマ、本当にあんたの話ばかりしてるのよ。結構気持ち悪いわ」だがそう告げる彼女の声音は軽やかで、可笑しそうにしていたので、ロキは彼女に見えないところで微笑み、大広間に戻っていった。

スヴァンヒルドは正しかった。デインとの遭遇から一週間経った頃に、赤子が動き始めた。ロキが機関室で色とりどりのワイヤーに肘まで腕を突っ込んでいた時に、膀胱に直接響くようなキックを感じた。それはあまりに彼を驚かせたので、ロキは一気に背を伸ばそうとして頭上にあった金属のパネリングに盛大に頭をぶつけてしまい、彼は痛みに呻きながら慎重に大広間に戻るのだった。

しかし、あまり長いことは怒っていられなかった。それは奇妙に浮ついた興奮を彼の中に呼び覚まし、まだ痛む頭部を撫でていた手が先程腹の方で蹴りを感じた場所を撫ではじめた。

「これはこれは。こんにちは」ロキは娘に呼びかけた。

この時、ソーはアスガーディアン数名と共に物資補給のために移民船から離れており、夜まで帰ってこない手筈になっていた。ロキは待ちきれなかった。

時間は拷問かと思うほどゆっくりと過ぎ、その夜彼らの寝室の扉が叩かれるなり、ロキはベッドから慌てて飛び起きるのだった。

ソーはディナーの載った皿を二枚両手で持ち、肩には編み込まれた布袋を担いでいた。ベッドのサイドテーブルに皿を置くと、彼はロキの額にキスをするために少し身を屈めた。

「それで、俺の恋人は今日、どうしていたんだ？」彼は尋ねると、その愛称にロキが少し赤らんだのを見て笑みを浮かべていた。

「ああ、別に」ロキは可笑しいほどにつまらなさそうな声で答えた。「あなたが出て行った後、エルドッタと昼食を食べて、昨日着ようとして破ってしまったチュニックを直して、その後コーグに何故船の半分に電気が来ないのかと訊かれたんだ」ソーを見上げる。「ちなみに、船にネズミが棲みついているようだぞ。だけど、一番凄かったのはそれじゃあないんだ。ちょうど私が危険な電気設備に両手を突っ込んでいた時だった。あんたの娘がその存在を知らせることにしたみたいで、おかげで私はあやうく脳震盪を起こすところだったんだぞ」

ソーがきょとんと彼を見返したので、ロキは鼻を鳴らした。

「この子が私の膀胱を蹴ったから、私は驚いて壁に頭を打ち付けたんだ」彼が説明すると、ソーは半秒ほどでアイドリング状態からエンジン全開にまでなった。

「蹴ったのか！？」彼は叫び、ロキはいきなりソーの腕に抱え上げられて悲鳴を上げていた。

「そうだ。この子があんたと同じく無駄に力持ちになるのが今から明らかだ」ロキは文句を言ったが、両脚をソーの腰に回し、片腕をその首に回した。ソーが彼の唇を奪った時には文句は言わなかった。

「ああ、幸せだな」ソーが彼と唇を合わせたまま呟くと、ロキは心から同意するのだった。

後に、夕食を終えてソーがロキの胎内にいる小さな存在に「パパのためにキックしてみせてくれ」と最低でも三回は懇願してから、雷神は先程持ち帰った袋をベッドの上に置いた。

「何だ、これは？」ソーがその中を探る間、ロキが眠たげに尋ねる。程なくして探し物を見つけたソーが嬉しげな声を上げてそれを引っ張り出した。

彼はそれをロキの膝の上に載せ、悪戯の神は目を擦りながらそれを持ちあげ、よく観察してみた。それは分厚くひび割れた革装の書物であり、うっすらと埃を被っている。きっとそれなりに古い書物に違いないとロキは思案しながらそれを手の中でひっくり返した。

「表題紙を見てみろ」ソーが促すので、ロキはそれに従って表紙をめくり、最初のページを開いた。

『ヨトゥナーの伝統と儀式』ロキは少なくとも三回はその題名を読まなければ、思考がそれに追いつかず、彼は親指で繊細な文字をなぞりながら唖然としていた。

「ソー、これは…」彼はそっと言って、ソーはロキの片手を取った。

「町に生涯をかけて様々な場所を旅して多くの種族と出会い、彼らについて学んだ女性がいたんだ」彼は説明しながらロキの手の平に親指で円を描く。「彼女の店頭に立ち寄って、展示されていた書物を見ていたんだが、俺を見るなり、きっと気に入る本があると言ってこれを差し出してきたんだ。どうして彼女がそれを知っていたのかは分からないが、お前も気に入るかと思って」そう言ってロキに大きく見開いた空色の瞳を向けた。それは二人がまだ少年だった頃に草原などで遊びながら、ロキに花や綺麗な石を持ってきた時と同じ顔だった。昔から、ソーはよくやったと褒めてほしかったのだとロキは感じていた。

「凄く気に入ったよ、ソー」ロキは真心を込めて言って、ソーの頬に手を添えると、感謝の意を示すために優しくキスをした。「本当だ。私にとってこれがどれほどの意味を持っているか、あなたはきっと知らない」

ロキの腹に頬を乗せたソーに、ロキは一、二章ほど読み聞かせてやった。赤子は二度足を蹴り、ソーはその場所に口づけをしてはロキの腹に唇を当てたまま娘に甘く語り掛けていた。そんな彼を、ロキは柔らかな眼差しと微笑みで見つめるのだった。

彼はそろそろ本を置いて寝ようかと思った時に一つの章の最後のページをめくり、次の章のタイトルを読んだ。『妊娠時の儀式』と書かれたそれを見て興味を抱き、ロキは読み続けた。

「ソー」彼は一ページごと熱心に読み進め、三十分ほど経った頃に言った。「ソー」今度はもう少し大きな声で呼びかけると、ロキの腹の方で上がっていた寝息が途切れた。

「んー？」ソーは明らかに半分しか覚醒していない状態であり、ロキは小さく笑った。

「この章にはヨトゥナーの妊娠に関する伝統儀式が書かれている」彼が言うと、ソーは肘で上体を起こし、ロキを見上げた。

「なんて書いてあるんだ？」

「幾つか、逃してしまった時期もある」ロキは言って、何枚かページをめくる。「だけど、まだやれるものもあるみたいだ。このページには第二三半期から妊娠したヨトゥンの腹に描かれるルーン文字や印が詳細に書かれてる」

「だったら、早速始めようじゃないか」ソーはロキの腹にキスをして言ったので、ロキはクスクスと笑いながら目をぐるりと回した。

二人は遅めの夕食で残っていたベリーと水で簡単な染料を作ると、ロキがベッドの上に仰向けに横になる間、ソーが指を染料に浸して本に描かれた紋様をロキの腹に描き始めた。

「これらは何を意味しているんだ？」作業を続けながら彼がロキに尋ねると、悪戯の神は穏やかに口ずさんだ。

「最初のは守護を意味している。それから健康と知恵、幸福」彼は本を取ってまたページを何枚かめくると、そこに描かれた印を二つ示した。「この二つも描いてくれ」ロキが言うので、ソーはまたボウルに指を入れた。

作業が終わると、ソーは慎重にロキを助け起こして向かい側の壁にかかった姿見へと移動し、そこで二人一緒にソーの作品を眺めるのだった。

「明日のために本物の絵の具を探しておこう」ソーがロキの頬にキスをしながら言った。「この最後の二つは何を意味しているんだ？」

「こっちは冬」ロキは呟き、ソーと手を合わせると指を絡み合わせた。「その横にあるのが雷」

「俺が感傷的だなんて、よく言えるな」ソーは言ったが、その声は嬉し気だった。

次の数週間で赤子はさらに活発になり、明らかに自分の存在を主張していた。どんな状況下であっても、彼女には関係ないようだ。ロキが議会に出席していると？膀胱を狙ったようなキックをするのにちょうど良い機会であり、おかげでロキは急いで部屋を後にしなければならない。子供たちへの授業中？腹に向かって立て続けに蹴りを二回入れられれば、ロキは息を切らせるのだった。小さな雷の化身が彼の体力を全て奪うからロキが眠ろうとすれば？実に笑える話。この子の構ってほしさはきっとロキから受け継いだものに違いなかったから、その苦しみを味わわなければならないのが彼であるのは理に適っているのかもしれなかった。

五ヶ月目にもなると、ロキは常にヨトゥンの姿を取るようになった。これまでは、ロキは二つの姿を行き来していた。公衆の面前にいなければならない時はアシールの姿を取り、夜になってソーと二人で居室に籠ればヨトゥンの姿に戻る。

「時間です」一番最近の健康診断で彼の体温を測った後、スヴァンヒルドが告げたのだった。「これ以上待っては、赤ん坊に害を与えかねません」

もちろん、ロキは娘を害するようなことは決してしたくない。だから、彼は言われたとおりに姿を変え、その夜に寝室で座り込み、手の平の青さをじっと見つめるのだった。

ソーが湯気の立つシャワー室からタオルを一枚腰に巻いて、もう一枚で短く刈り上げられた髪を適当に掻きまわしながら出てくる。今では、彼は定期的にロキに髪を切ってもらっていた。新しい髪形に慣れて、それを気に入った様子すら見せるソーに安堵する反面、ロキは時折、ソーの若りし日々の長い金髪が恋しくもなるのだった。

「これからこのままでいなければいけない」ソーの顔面に書かれていた、声に出されない疑問に、ロキは答えていた。「妊娠の残りの期間をこの姿でいないと、赤子を害してしまうかもしれないから」

「何が心配なのか話してくれ」ソーは言うと、ベッドに座ったロキの隣に腰を下ろした。

「私を支持してくれる者たちも、私のアシールの姿ばかり見てきてそれに慣れきっている」ロキは呟き、手をひっくり返すと、肌に深く刻み込まれた青い線を観察した。「初めて私がこの姿を取ったのを見た時、愕然としなかったとは言わないでくれ」

「確かに、驚愕した」ソーは認め、ロキの角の片方に手を伸ばすとそれをそっと撫でた。ロキは僅かに身震いする。「だが、お前であることに変わりない。頑固で、賢い銀の舌。ごく少数の者しか触れることの叶わない優しい心を隠し持っている」

ロキは赤い双眸を上げてソーの青と見合わせ、雷神は穏やかに微笑んだ。「お前がロキであることに変わりはない。お前がどんな肌を身に纏ってもその事実は同じだ。民には慣れるだけの期間を与えてやれば、おのずと同じ結論に辿りつくだろう」

「始めたことを終わらせるつもりがないのなら、私の角に触れるのはやめてもらおうか」一拍置いてロキは言ったが、ソーの言葉にその心には温もりが宿っていた。

「誰が終わらせるつもりがないと言った？」ソーは無邪気に問うと、腰に巻いたタオルに手をやった。「ほら見ろ、楽に手が届くだろう？」

ロキは目をぐるりと回し、ソーが彼に飛び掛かるとひっくり返った声を上げていた。

六ヶ月目、そして第二三半期の最後にもなると、ロキはすたすたというよりはよたよたと歩くようになっていた。今では完全にソーのチュニックばかりを着るようになり、それでも小さめのものは胴体部分がきつくなってきている。

「良い兆候ですよ」ある日、授業の内容が書かれたものをロキに手渡しながら、エルドッタが述べた。「大きく強い子になるでしょう」

「この子が生まれた後になったら、私もたぶんそれを喜ぶと思う」ロキは平たく答えたが、ここ数ヶ月、もっと民衆と交流を持とうと努力してきた甲斐あってか、多くの者たちが彼の癖にも慣れてきていた。エルドッタは彼の発言に気分を害した様子も見せず、むしろ僅かに笑っていたのだった。

「私…私、今日の授業のために本を持ってきたんだが、それを使ってもいいだろうか？」ロキはしばらく葛藤した後で彼女に問いかけ、エルドッタはきょとんと彼を見上げた。

「何でしょうか？」

ロキはソーに貰ったヨトゥナーの伝統に関する本を彼女に渡し、エルドッタはいくつかのページに目を通してその中身を確認してからロキに視線を戻すと、柔らかな表情を浮かべていた。

「命名日の慣わしや伝統的なゲームの章でも読み聞かせてあげようかと思っていたのだが…」学校長はそんなロキに本を返すと、小さな笑みを浮かべた。

「素敵なことだと思いますよ」

はじめ、子供たちがヨトゥンの姿を取ったロキに慣れて彼から離れようとしなくなるまで一週間ほどの時間がかかった。一人の幼い少年など、彼の姿を見たとたん恐怖に引き攣った泣き声を上げながら机の下に隠れてしまい、その夜ロキはソーの腕の中で悲嘆に暮れて朝まで泣き通したものだ。子供たちを責めることなどできない。ロキ自身、子供の頃からヨトゥナーが如何に恐ろしげな怪物であり、親の言いつけを守らなければ夜中にやってきて食べられてしまうものだと教えられてきたのだから。

しかし、ほんの少しずつ、子供たちも彼を受け入れていった。もちろん、ターヴィが一番乗りであり、ある日彼は部屋の隅にあるロキの椅子まで跳ねるような足取りでやってくると、赤ん坊の名前について楽しげに話しかけてきたのだ。次はその翌日に彼のところにやって来た三人の少女であり、彼の髪を編んでもいいか不安げに尋ねてきたのだった。その夜、ロキが夕食のために食堂に現れると、不器用な三つ編みを幾つもつけていたが、誇らしげに胸を張るのだった。

その後、彼は手の平いっぱいのキャンディーを使って他にも数人の子供たちが彼に話しかけるように仕向けた(「買収じゃないからな！」その夜彼はソーに対して言い張った。買収で間違いなかった)。その週末までには残りの子供たちも彼に近寄るようになり、ロキの外見の向こうには、すでに半年間、彼らの教師として良く知るようになった人物と同じ存在がいることに理解が及んだようだった。

むしろ、大人の方が頑なに彼を拒んだ。元々彼のために立ち上がった者たちはそれほどの時間を要さなかったが、それでも彼らと言葉を交わす時に視線を逸らされたり、彼の角や鋭い犬歯を凝視されたりすることには気がついていた。核となるグループを確保した後、ロキは徐々に他の者たちとも交流を持つよう努めた。ヴァレンシアの夫、アルヴィドはまだヨトゥンとの混血児が王位継承者となることに対して否定的だ。彼が肯定的であるのは双子の娘のことだったので、ある日ロキは彼がその話題を持ち出すよう仕向けた。

「私の娘もお前の娘たちのように明るく賢くなってくれたら、どれほど嬉しいことか」その会話が終わる頃にロキが言うと、アルヴィドの顔に浮かんだ笑みに、彼はうまくやれたと確信するのだった。

最終的に、アルヴィドは反対者たちの風向きを変える重要人物の一人となった。また一人はギーダ、おそらく彼を嫌う理由のほとんどが伝統によるものだと思われる年嵩の女性だった。

彼女はもう少し時間がかかった。ロキは彼女がよく一緒に行動しているグループに潜り込むようになり、許可されればカードゲームに参加したり、食事時に同じテーブルに座ったりした。スヴァンヒルドと共に治療師をやっているヒーレヴィがそのグループの一員だったので、ロキはコネがあることは分かっていたのだ。

ロキは幼少時やソーの話題、そして生まれてくる子供に対する希望について語ることに専念した。彼が個性を持った一人の人物なのだということを強調するのが何よりも大切なことで、ギーダや徐々に彼に好意的になっていった。

「もしも、あなたが陛下と共に統治することとなった場合」ある日、夕食を終えて空になった皿を前にして彼女は尋ねた。「何を重視するおつもりですか？」

ロキは目を瞬かせるとナプキンで口許を拭ってから答えた。「まず、国の再建がソーと私が最優先としている政策であることに変わりはない。何をするにも、まずは安全に生活できる場所を見つけなくてはならない。だけど、それが成された後、私が重視するのは教育と外交政策となるだろうな」

「それはなぜですか？」ギーダが尋ねる。

「まず、子供たちは私たちの未来だと思っているからだ」彼は答え、大きくなった腹に片手を置いた。「このため、彼らは充分な教育を受ける必要がある。私たちがいなくなった後も、民の暮らしを良くし続けていくためにはな。そして、特に私たちの星が壊滅したとなった今、我々の生存は同盟国との繋がりを強化していくことにかかっていると言っても過言ではない」

ギーダは思案気な声を漏らしながら彼をじろじろと評すように見つめた。次にロキが彼女の姿を見かけた時、彼女は彼に会釈をしたのだった。

早めに人々の考えを変えようと努力したのは良いことだった。なぜなら、八ヶ月目にもなると、ロキはもうボロボロだったのだ。ホルモンの化学反応が彼の脳機能を乗っ取ったかのようで、大人気なく感情が爆発することが多々あった。さらに言えば、憐れなソーを常に使い走りに使うようになっていた。

「あんたが私をこんな目に遭わせてるんだ」ロキは、ある時ソーを厨房へと遣わし、魚が大盛りにされた皿を持って彼が帰ってきた時に指摘した。

「性行為というのはそういうものだな」ソーがぶつぶつとぼやくと、報酬として顔面に雪玉を投げつけられた。

「準備はできていると思うか？」ある夜、ロキはソーが可能な限りに冷たくした水風呂に浸かりながら尋ねた。兄は湯船の外に座り、指先でロキの肩や腕をなぞっていた。

ソーは思案気に唸ると、冷水に指を浸して、濡れた模様をロキの鎖骨に描いた。「俺はこの子に早く会いたいと思っているぞ」彼は言った。「お前と共にその旅路に出る準備はできている。俺たちのどちらも、親になる準備が完全に整うなんてことはないだろう。だが、俺たちはやれるだけやるしかないんだ」

「子供ってすぐに影響を受けるだろう？」ロキはまたも感情的になりそうな予感がしていた。「ほんの小さな間違いを犯してしまっても、それが子供にとっては一生の傷になることだってある。私が何かしてしまったらどうしよう、ソー？無知や怒りからこの子に何かを言ってしまって、そのせいで永遠に根に持たれてしまったらどうすればいいの？」ロキの頬を冷たい涙が伝い始め、水に落ちると小さな霜を生み出した。

「しーっ」ソーは囁き、ロキの顔にかかった髪を後ろに払ってやる。「ロキ、俺たちは間違うだろう。世の全ての親がそうする。だが、俺たちの子供がお前を憎むことはない。お前は育児がどのように子供に影響するか、誰よりも承知しているはずだ。お前が娘に対して同じ過ちを繰り返さないよう最大限の努力をすることを俺は知っている」

「つまり、私は何世紀もこの子の出自を隠して、結果的に避けられないような怒りを向けられた時に放って置いたりしないってこと？」

「その通りだ」ソーは言って、彼のこめかみにキスをした。「この子は俺たち二人の文化を知り、その身を流れる血を誇りに思うだろう」

とりあえずは感情の嵐も落ち着き、ロキはソーにタオルで全身を拭かれるに任せ、寝る時も彼の腕に包まれ外界から守られるようにして眠った。

翌日市民会議を開き、ロキはやはりまだ書記係を務めていたが、横の方にいるのではなく、他の者たちと並んで座るようになった。

「そろそろ燃料補給のため止まらなければなりません」エンジニアの主任であるヘミングが報告した。「それに、電気接続箱のいくつかは換え時が迫っているようですが、おそらくミッドガルドに到着するまではもつでしょう」

「星図を見て近くに立ち寄れる惑星がないか確認しておこう」ソーは椅子に座るロキの背後に立ち、ロキの肩に両手を置いて告げた。「お前も一緒に来てほしい。新品の物を見つけられるなら、古い接続箱に賭けるより買い換えた方がいい」

「畏まりました」ヘミングが答えると同時に、ロキは娘が特別激しく動くのを感じて口角を下げていた。八ヶ月目の終わりに近づくにつれ、赤子は非常に活発になっていた。

次に発言したのナンナであり、彼女は食料の備蓄について報告し始めた。ロキは手記のページをめくったが、その時にまた激しい動きを感じ、続いて何か濡れたような感触がした。

彼は娘がまた膀胱を蹴ったためにこれほどの人々が集う中、失禁してしまったのかと思って内心で己を罵倒していた。それから最初の陣痛が来た。

「ロキ？」ソーはロキが小さく息を呑んだために彼に呼びかけ、悪戯の神は震えながら股の方に手を伸ばした。

「皆の前でこんなことはいい加減止めないとな」ロキは息を切らして言ったが、手を目の前まで持ってくれば、それは破水したために濡れていた。

子供が産まれる。


	7. 強く抱きしめて(あるいは抱きしめないで)

一瞬、室内は水を打ったように静かになったが、直後にソーが行動に出た。まずはロキの様子を確認してから彼を横抱きにすると、肉体の動きに脳味噌が追いつくまでに気の散った励ましの言葉を囁きかけていた。これがいわゆる触媒となったようだった。議会は一気にざわつき、何人かは手助けしようと動き出し、他の者たちは興奮しきった声を上げていた。

直後にスヴァンヒルドが二人の横に現れて、ソーの腕に手を置いた。それは彼に正気を取り戻させたようだ。「殿下を医療区画へお連れしましょう」彼女は穏やかに言って、ソーは頷くと彼女に続いて部屋を出た。

ロキは通路を運ばれながら、ほぼ沈黙したままだった。当然ながら、彼は子供がいつ生まれてもおかしくなかったのは承知していたのだが、スヴァンヒルドが想定していた出産日はまだ十日以上先のことだったのだ。

「赤子に殿下の魔力が注がれていたことで何があったのか、はっきりとは言えません」と、彼女は以前話していた。「胎児の成長を速めた可能性があります。ですが、何もしなかった可能性もあります」

新たな陣痛が全身を駆け抜けながら、どうやら、後者の方だったようだと、ロキは思った。痛みに染まった声が漏れないよう歯を食いしばっていたにもかかわらず、ソーには聞こえたようだった。

「大丈夫だ、ロキ」彼は言ってロキの額に口づけをすると、彼らは医務室に到着していた。彼は診察台にロキを寝かせたが、彼は片手でソーのチュニックを掴み上げたままだった。

「怖い、ソー」彼は全身を強張らせて訴え、ソーはそっとロキに手を離すよう促し、代わりに自分の手で包み込んだ。

「俺もだ」ソーが言うと、ロキは弱々しく笑った。兄が、雷神が、怖いなどと言うのだ。だが、そこでソーと視線が合い、ロキはその深い青に確かに恐怖の片鱗を見てそっと瞬きをするのだった。しかし、そこには他にも興奮、不安、希望、そしてロキが言葉にできそうもない数多の感情が宿っていた。ロキは空いた手でソーの襟首を掴むと懇願するように引っ張り、ソーはそれを受けて上体を倒すと二人の唇を合わせた。

「生まれる」ロキが相手の唇に息を吐きかけ、それが笑みの形に動くのを感じた。

「生まれる」彼はオウム返しに言うと、鼻先を擦り合わせた。

それに続いたのは十二時間の地獄だった。破水から三時間ほど経って陣痛が激しくなり始め、ロキは身体が半分に引き裂かれるのではないかと思うほどだった。彼がシーツを必死に掴むと爪がまるでちり紙のようにそれを引き裂いてしまい、彼は息を切らせながらスヴァンヒルドに謝り、後で新品を持ってくると約束した。彼の拡張状態を確認していた彼女は、柔らかく笑いながら首を振った。

「何を仰いますか、あなたが謝る必要はありませんよ」彼女は言うと、測定器を消毒した。「今はただこの小さなお姫さまを外に出すことだけに集中しなさいな」

「そうしたいんだけど」ロキはぼやき、また襲いかかってきた陣痛に喉が締め付けられたような呻き声を漏らした。ソーが屈みこんで彼の額を手拭いで拭き、空いた手はロキが砕かんばかりに強く握りしめるのに任せた。

永遠かと思われる時間がこのように過ぎて行き、ロキが診察台の上で苦しむ間、一時間おきにスヴァンヒルドが彼の拡張状態を調べに来る。ソーは彼の傍を離れることなく、額を拭い、励ましの言葉を囁きかけ続けた。やがて、彼はロキが脱ぎ去ったチュニックから氷のクリスタルを取り出すと、それでロキの身体を撫でるようにした。彼の手首や喉の横、腹の方まで滑らせ、ソーはそれを彼の臍の上で慎重に留まらせた。

ロキは時折扉が叩かれ、外で人々の声がするのを薄らと認識していた。それが起こるたびにスヴァンヒルドは密かに文句を言いながら彼らを叱りに行き、中の様子を見られないように気を付けていた。

「失礼な人たちですね」彼女が戻って来るなり不機嫌に言うので、ロキは診察台の上に頭を投げ出すと、吐息交じりの笑い声を上げるのだった。

十二時間目に、測定を終えたスヴァンヒルドが身体を起こして彼に笑いかけた。

「子宮口が完全に開きました」彼女は告げると、ロキを励ますようにそのふくらはぎをギュッと握った。「いつ赤ん坊が出てきてもおかしくありません」

「ああ、やっと！」ロキの声は割れており、ソーは上体を屈めてロキの頬に顔を摺り寄せた。

「剃ってくれないか？」ソーが身体を起こすなりロキは文句を言って、自分の滑らかな顔の赤くなった肌を親指で掠めた。「まるで杉の木を抱きしめてるみたいで」

ソーの大爆笑はロキを少しびっくりさせたが、彼は自分も笑みを浮かべることを抑え切れず、肩の力を抜いていた。

陣痛の間隔が一分を切るようになると、ロキは麻痺したような頭で、これまで真の苦痛を味わったことがあるなどと、どうして思えたのだろうと考えた。サノスが彼にしたことなど、出産の痛みに比べれば笑えるほどだった。いつ体が真っ二つに裂かれてもおかしくないとロキは確信していた。ソーの手に掴みかかって食い込んだ爪のせいで、兄が血を流していることは分かっていたが、彼は実に付き合いの良い男で、怯むことなく彼を支えていた。この時ソーがここにいて彼を繋ぎとめてくれていなければ、ロキはどうなっていたことか。

「いい調子ですよ、また来ました」スヴァンヒルドが診察台の足下の方に屈みこんで指示を出していた。「大きく息を吸って、衝動と一緒にいきんでくださいね」

ロキは彼女の指示に従い、ギュッと目を閉じると次にやって来た陣痛と共に神らしくない音がその喉を突き破って出てきた。「もうこんなの嫌だ」それが治まると、彼は激しく息をつきながらソーに告げた。「これからはあんたの悍ましいペニスはいらない」

これにソーは思わず小さく笑い、ロキは鋭い歯を見せて唸り声を上げたが、そこに害意はなかった。

これが更に一時間ほど続いてから、スヴァンヒルドが毛布を手にするため一旦移動し、診察台の足下で再び屈みこんだ。「頭が見えてきました」治療師が宣告し、赤子を取上げる準備をした。「もう一度だけいきんで。もう少しで終わります」

掠れた悲鳴を上げ、ロキは胎に力を籠め、何かがするりと抜けるのを感じた。

彼が頭を下ろすと、数秒間不気味なほどの静寂が続いた。

それから水っぽい音がして、もう一度その音がした。そしてついに耳を劈くような泣き声が空気を引き裂いた。

「この子の肺活量はお前から受け継いだみたいだな」ソーが優しくからかうと、ロキは腕を投げ出しソーの腹にぶつけた。

しばらくの間、ロキは意識の狭間を漂っていたようで、途中ソーが彼の傍を離れ、スヴァンヒルドが動き回る音が聞こえた。彼の赤子はまだ泣いている。ロキは絶望的な声を上げたが、身体は言うことを聞かず、彼の中の本能の全てが娘の下へ駆けつけるよう彼に怒鳴りつけているのに、何もできずにいた。

数分後にソーが毛布に包まれた赤子を抱えて彼に歩み寄り、ロキは力無く彼を見上げた。兄の表情は完全に畏怖の念に打たれたようなものになっており、胸元に抱えた赤子にその眼差しが吸い寄せられていた。ソーはまさに恋に落ちたような表情を浮かべており、それを見たロキは胸がいっぱいになった。

「ロキ、この子は…」ソーが呟く。「彼女は…」そして、ロキはソーに残された片目に涙が浮かぶのを見た。

「ああだめ、それはやめてくれ」ロキはソーが泣きだしたらどうすれば良いのか分からずに言った。「私も見たい、こっちにちょうだい」

ソーは従い、上体を屈めると慎重に毛布の塊を動かし、苦労して枕に背を預けて上体を起こしたロキの胸元に手渡した。ロキの胸に身体を寄せたとたんに赤子は一度だけしゃくり上げると泣き止んだ。それはロキの胸を締め付ける光景だった。

落ち着き始めると、赤子の目が開かれ、彼女はロキを大きく見開いた蜂蜜のような茶色い瞳で見上げ、ロキは一瞬でそれが父型の祖母のものだと確信していた。良く目を凝らせば、そこには赤みがかったものもあった。しかし、彼の娘の出自を示すものはそれだけではなかった。その白い肌にはロキのものと同じ闇夜のような濃紺色をした紋様が浮かび上がっている。ロキは感動して親指の腹でそれらを辿った。彼は心の何処かで彼女が完全にアシールの姿をして生まれてくることを願っていた。そうすれば成長するにつれて馬鹿にされることもないと思って。しかし、今になって彼は娘にヨトゥンとしての特徴もあることが嬉しくもあった。彼女に恥ずべきことはなにもなく、彼女が成長する間、そのことを学ばせてやれることを願った。

小さな娘は大きな欠伸を漏らすとロキを不思議そうに見上げている。彼はその頬に優しく手を添え、そこに浮かび上がる紋様の感触を楽しみ、娘に笑いかけた。先程ソーが口にすることさえできなかったことが理解できる。娘は完全に、そして様々な側面から見ても、完璧な存在だった。その時、その場所でロキは彼の知る限りの宇宙の脅威から彼女を守ると誓っていた。誰も彼の娘に害をなすことは許さない。

しばらくしてソーを見上げれば、彼は太陽と比べても損傷ない光を湛えた眼差しで二人を見つめていた。

「この子はお前の娘で間違いないな」雷神は言うと、診察台の横まで来て、その小さな家族を守るように両腕の中に閉じ込めるのだった。赤ん坊のキャラメル色の眼差しが父親へと移り、小さな声を上げた。「こんにちは、かわいい子」赤子に語り掛けるソーの声は可笑しいほどに甘かったので、ロキは笑みを抑え切れずにいた。

「あなたの娘にも違いないよ」ロキは赤ん坊の頭にある黄金の毛を後ろに撫でつけながら指摘する。「ほら、この子の鼻と口の形」ロキは娘の上唇に親指の腹を這わし、娘がその爪のてっぺんを口に含んで吸い始めると、彼は小さく笑った。「それに、あなたの食欲も受け継いだみたいだ」彼がからかうと、ソーは吹き出した。

「御子がお乳を飲まれるか確認した方がいいでしょうね」二人の様子を大きな笑みを湛えて見守っていたスヴァンヒルドが言った。「少しの間、家族水入らずでお過ごしください」彼女はそう言うと扉を潜り抜け、ありがたいことにここ二時間ほどは静まり返っていた通路に出て行った。

それは何度か試みる必要があった。ロキはぎごちなく赤子をあちらこちらに動かし、彼女が乳を飲むのにちょうど良い角度を模索する。結局、妊娠期間の終わり頃になって、ロキはほんの僅かに膨らんだ乳房を得ていた。これらにソーはすっかり好奇心をそそられて(そして完全に虜になって)いたが、ロキの感想はまだ不確かなものだった。

「ちょっといいか？」彼は唐突に恥ずかしくなってソーに言うと、兄はきょとんとしてから視線を外していた。

数分後、赤子は乳首に吸い付くことに成功し、ロキは乳を飲む子供の後頭部を優しく支えてやった。ソーがまだ反対側の壁を見つめていることに気がつくと、ロキは咳払いをした。

「もう、その…」彼がどもると、ソーは彼に視線を戻した。

「すまない。ただ…新しくて」ロキは説明し、ソーは身を屈めてその額にキスをした。

「謝ることはない」彼は言って、娘の頬っぺたに親指を這わせた。「母上の目だ」と指摘するその声にはほんの僅かな悲しみが感じられ、その気持ちはロキにもあった。

「…母上はどう思われるだろう？」ロキが静かに問う。彼がフリッガに最後に告げた言葉が痛いほどに思い起こされた。苦々しく、彼女が彼の母親ではないと言い放った時のことが。それは未だに彼の心に重くのしかかっていた。ソーがかつてフリッガが空けてしまった地位にロキをつけたいと願っている事実を、彼は時折反芻した。王の伴侶自体はいいが、女王に？全母に？最後にその地位にあった人物の優しく、意志の強い、だが母性に富み自信に満ちていた女性のことを思えば、果たしてロキなどにその称号が相応しいと思えるだろうか？

「母上だったら、俺たちがやっと仲直り、というか、をしたことに歓喜していただろう」ソーの声が思考に沈んだロキの心に入り込んできた。「もっとも、この二週間、お前は少なくとも二十回は俺を刺すと脅していたがな」

「あんたがいつも酷いダジャレを言ったり、マンゴーが無くなった時に船を止めてすぐに補充しなかったからだろう」ロキはその発言が如何に馬鹿馬鹿しいかを承知の上で文句を言った。奇妙なことに、彼が兄を刺すのは幼少時代からしょっちゅうあることだった(まだフリッガの呆れ果てた声を憶えている。「ロキ、そのナイフを持ってここに来なさい！」彼はいつも唇を尖らせて彼女の下へ戻ると不平も露わにナイフを返したものだ。母の目を反らすのは至難の業だった)。彼の乳を飲む赤子に視線を落とすと、ロキは内心、これまで自分が母にかけてきた迷惑の報いが回ってきたのではないようにと願うほかなかった。

「あなたの兄上はあなたの最大の味方なのですよ」ある時フリッガが彼にそう告げたことがあった。あれはソーがロキの大切なエルフの笛を奪って頭上高くに掲げ、まだかなり小さかったロキはそれを取り戻そうと何度も飛び跳ねなければならなかった。ロキはその報いとして兄の太腿にダガーを刺したのだった。「友達は出会いも別れもあるけれど、家族は一生家族なのですからね。いつか、人生において、最終的に私たちにあるのは家族しかないのだと、あなたたちも理解する日が来るでしょう」

今こうして、乳を飲む娘に向かって変顔を見せているソーを見上げ、ロキはフリッガの言葉の真意を理解して気がした。

ロキの眼差しを捉えたソーは、先程の問いが何を意味していたのか気づいたのか、真面目な顔になった。彼が体を倒して額を合わせると、ロキは目を閉じてソーの温もりにしばらくの間浸った。

「母上はきっと誇りに思われる」ソーの声は低く、彼を慰めるものだった。「俺たち二人がこうして肩を並べて戦っていることを。俺たちの民を守っていることを。共に働き、愛し合っていることを。ロキ、母上はお前に知る限りの全てを教えられた。「お前が母上のお気に入りだったことは別に秘密でもなんでもなかった」ロキが反論しようとすると、彼が唇を合わせてきた。「お前にバトンを渡したことを、母上は何よりも誇りに思っておられるだろう。孫娘を可愛がっただろうことも疑いようもない」

まるでそれが合図だったかのように、赤ん坊はその時を狙って食事を終え、小さくしゃくり上げた。ロキは本能的に彼女を縦に抱いて肩に頭を乗せてやると、背中をとんとんと叩いてやり、小さなげっぷ音がすると手を止めた。

「母上を喜ばせたい」ロキが静かに認め、赤子を再び胸元に戻して休ませる。ソーはロキの手に自分の手を重ねた。

「もう、それはできたと思うぞ」

結局、ロキは赤子を胸に乗せたままオーディンのみぞ知るほどの時間をうたた寝したようだった。ソーは診察台の横に椅子を引っ張って来て、傍に留まった。ロキは何度かぼんやりと意識を覚醒させ、時にソーが隣で眠っている姿を見て、時に赤ん坊が泣きだしたために目が覚めた。その場合、ソーは赤子を抱き上げると、ひっそりと意味のない旋律を口ずさんで赤子をあやしながら、部屋中を歩き回るのだった。ロキはこの大男にどうしようもなく、馬鹿みたいに恋しているのだとぼんやりと認識してから再び眠りに落ちていった。

数時間後に扉が静かにノックされる音に目が覚め、ソーは膝の上に娘を乗せていたところから目を上げると、慎重に立ち上がって扉を開けた。いくつかのものを布に包んで運ぶスヴァンヒルドがするりと中に入って来た。

「そろそろ様子を見に来ようかと思いまして」彼女は言って、診察台の足下に包みを置いた。「ヴァレンシアがこれを渡してほしいと。中には布おむつが幾つか、よだれ拭きと、それから赤ちゃん用の服が何枚か入っていると言っていました」

「後で礼を言いに行かないと」ロキは眠たげに答え、なんとか上体を起こした。四肢に少しだけ力が戻り始めている。必要とあれば、もうそろそろ立ち上がることができるだろう。「赤ん坊は問題なく吸いついてきたし、もう二回も食事をしたよ」

スヴァンヒルドは両手を合わせた。「それは素晴らしいですわ！」彼女は言って、ソーから赤子を受け取ると、部屋の向かい側にあるテーブルに乗せて体の隅々まで確かめた。「どうやら健康状態も良好ですね。よろしければ、お部屋に戻っていただいてもいいですよ。ここよりはずっと居心地が良いでしょうから」

ソーとロキはチラリを視線を合わせたが、二人の脳裏に浮かんだ考えを口にしたのはロキの方だった。「まだ外に人だかりはあるのか？」

スヴァンヒルドは赤ん坊におむつをつけてから布にくるみ、ソーに手渡した。この時になってようやくロキはソーの娘が父に比べて可笑しいほどに小さい存在なのだと気がついた。彼の大きな手の平だけでも布に包まれた赤子より大きく見える。ソーがパンを一斤持っているのだと言っても誰も違いに気がつかないだろう。

「彼らは行ったり来たりしています」助産婦が左手のたらいで手を洗いながら言った。「できるだけ彼らを追い払ったつもりですが、すぐに戻ってきてしまうんです」

「この子の誕生を公表する準備はできてるか？」ロキはソーに尋ね、肋骨から下にある筋肉の全てが訴える痛みを無視して両脚を診察台の横からぶら下げて、ゆっくりと床に降り立つ。雷神はロキを振り返った。

「それはお前が決めることだと思う」彼は言って、ロキを支えられるよう赤子を片腕で抱いた。「たった今出産したのはお前なんだから」

「気の利くことで」ロキは言ったが、事実、ソーの思いやりには感謝していた。片手を閃かせただけでロキは服を着替え、髪も後頭部の方へと編み込まれて綺麗にまとまった。赤子にセイズルを奪われなくなったので、ロキは改めて魔術の扱いに慣れなくてはいけないだろう。「一つだけ問題がある」彼が指摘すると、ソーが首を傾げた。

「この子にはまだ名前がない」

ソーの目が可笑しなほど見開かれ、まるでこの時になって初めて娘が少なくとも生まれて四時間は経っているというのに名前もなく過ごしていたのだと気づいかのようだ。さらに言えば、少なくとも二ヵ月間は名前の候補についてロキと相談することすらしていないことにも気が及んだようだった。

「私には見当もつかない」ロキが言うと、ソーは目の前まで赤子を持ち上げる。その様子はまるで娘をまっすぐ見つめていれば、何かが閃くと考えているかのようだ。

「ノマ」しばらくして、ソーが結論の至ったかのように告げ、ロキは柔らかに瞬きをした。

「運命」彼は呟く。その名前にはちょうど良い響きがあった。

「まさか、たった今その名を思いついた何て言わないよな」ロキは言って、ソーの背後に立つとその肩越しに娘を覗き込んだ。ノマ。ピッタリな名前だ。

「しばらくの間、頭にはあった」ソーは眠たげに瞼を下ろし始めた赤子の頭に親指を這わせながら答えた。「それかフリッガにするつもりだった。だが、俺はやはり娘には彼女だけの名前を与えたかった。彼女自身のアイデンティティを。自分自身で運命を切り開くことができるよう」

「ノマ」ロキが口にすると、赤子がハニーブラウンの目を彼に向けて瞬かせた。「良い名だ」

それが不可能だとは分かっていたが、彼はこの時ノマが歯のない笑みを彼に見せたような気がした。

程なくして、二人は医療区画のすぐ外で肩を並べて立ち、ロキはノマを胸元、ちょうど心臓の近くに抱いていた。人だかりは初めは小さかった。ほとんどが女性と、そして生まれたてのロイヤルベビーを一目見ようと集まってきた小さな子供たちの姿もあった。ロキたちが姿を現したという報せは素早く行き渡り、ほどなくして百人近くのアスガーディアンが通路に敷き詰め、ざわざわと互いに言葉を交わしていた。

ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して彼を引き寄せた。「アスガルドの第一王位継承者である我が長女の誕生をここに宣言できることを誇らしく思う。ノマ・ロキドテールだ」そして、群衆が興奮に騒めく中、ロキは驚いてソーを見やった。

「ソー」彼は兄にだけ聞こえるよう、そっと囁いた。ソーはただ彼を見やると、微笑んだ。

「慣例だというだけだ、ロキ」彼は言って、ロキの腰に回された腕にギュッと力が込められた。「もし母上に娘が生まれていたら、同じように名付けられていた」

ソーの考えを変えるのは奇跡でしかないのだと、ソーには好き勝手やらせた方がいいのだと気づくまで、なぜこれほどまでに時間がかかってしまったのだろうとロキは訝しく思った。

ありがたいことに、ソーは翌日に赤子を公式に民衆に紹介することを約束することで集まった人々を静まらせることができた。彼らの祝福をロキはありがたく受け取ってはいたが、彼はつい先ほど何時間もかけて出産をし、今すぐに疲労から倒れてしまってもおかしくない。ヴァレンシアと他の数人の母親たちが、二人が居室まで戻れるよう、群衆を掻き分けることを手伝ってくれた。

何人もの母親たちに赤子と一緒に寝るのは危険だと忠告されたにもかかわらず、ソーがベッドの準備をする間、ロキはノマを手放すのを躊躇った。

「彼女はすぐ隣に寝ることになるんだから」雷神は慰めるように言って、ロキを宥めながらその腕から赤子を受け取ると、元剣闘士たちが手作りで用意してくれた揺り籠に娘をそっと寝かせてやった。「ノマが何かを必要としても、俺たちはすぐここにいるんだ」

それでもロキは自分が揺り籠に一番近い位置にいられるよう、ベッドで眠る側を交換するよう言い張った。ソーが彼を背後から抱きしめて眠りに落ちた後も、ロキはしばらくの間起きており、娘の寝顔をただ眺めていた。

自分の子宮からこれほど素晴らしい存在が出てきたこと自体がロキの理解の範疇を越えていた。彼のような過ちを犯してきた人物から、これほど愛らしく素敵な存在が生まれるなど。ノマは彼がようやくノルンに定められていた道を歩み始めた証拠なのだった。アスガーディアンが再建できるという証拠だけではなく、ロキが新たなスタートを切ることができるという証でもある。ロキはその考えに慰められ、心が落ち着いたために程なくして眠りが訪れるのだった。

耳を劈くような泣き声がロキを非常識な時間帯に叩き起こし、彼は重たい瞼を何度も瞬かせた。背後でソーが身動ぎするのを感じ、彼はロキを近くに引き寄せて呻いていた。

「お前の娘が泣いてるぞ」彼はロキの耳元で唸り、ロキは鼻を鳴らした。

「ああそう。そういうことか。夜明け前だと、私の娘なのか」

「俺も彼女に乳をやれるんだったら喜んで起き上がるさ」ソーが穏やかに指摘すると、ロキは身体を起こしながら彼の顔面に枕を押しつけた。

翌日、ロキはこれまでの人生で一番長いシャワーを浴び、残された出産の残滓を洗い流し、青い肌がところどころ濃紺に輝くほどにごしごしと体を擦った。ここ数ヶ月それができるほど自分の身体に慣れていたロキがそのまま素っ裸で寝室へ移ると、ちょうどノマのおむつを替えていたソーが顔を上げ、愕然としたようにわざとらしく息を呑んだ。

「子供の前でなんて姿を！」彼は嘆いてノマの目元を手で覆い隠して視界を塞ぐ。彼女は少し唸り、足をばたつかせた。

「これがまずいと言うなら、子供の前であんたを刺した時の反応が楽しみだな」ロキは不満げに言うと、ぼんやりと髪と体を乾かす魔法をかけて、着替える。

ソーはおむつを止め終えると赤子を片腕に抱き上げ、顔をしかめて使用済みのおむつを開いた手を伸ばしてできるだけ離して持ち上げた。ソーが娘のおむつを替えることがとても上手だということに、ロキはすぐに気がついた。ロキはそれをどうやれば良いのか全く分からず、今朝だけで四度も替えようとして諦め、ソーに代わりにやらせていた。

「洗面台に入れておいてくれ。私が洗うから」ロキは言って、この先ソーにおむつ替えの役目を押しつけるのであれば、使った布おむつを洗うのは自分の役目にせねばならないだろうと思った。

三十分後には正式に赤子の誕生を発表する手筈となっており、ソーが床に寝そべってノマのお腹に口を当ててブーっと音を立てている間、ロキは着る服をとっかえひっかえ試していた。膨れた腹は完全ではないがだいぶ小さくなっており、実に久しぶりに自分のチュニックに袖を通すことができたことに、思わず胸を張りたい気分だった。

彼がソーを振り向いたちょうどその時に、ノマが雷神の顎を蹴り上げたので、ソーは大袈裟に呻き、強かに殴られたかのように地面を転がっていった。その様子を可笑しげに見ながら、ロキは赤子を抱き上げた。

「マイティ・ソーがほんの赤子に敗北するとは」ロキは言って、ノマの頭を顎の下にはめ込んだ。「歴史書に記さなければ」

「俺はプライドを砕かれた」ソーが嘆く。「もうこのまま彼女をアスガルドの女王に。俺はもう二度と民衆に顔向けができない」ロキが彼の腹を柔らかく蹴ると、ソーは呻いた。

「負け惜しみを言ってないで起きろ」彼はからかうように言った。「民が待ってる」

大広間は人々でいっぱいになっており、ソーがこれまで何かを発表する度に集まっていた人数よりも多いのではないかとロキは思った。ノマ誕生の報せが船全体に渡るまで、明らかにあまり時間は要さなかったようだ。彼らが入室すると、興奮した民衆のざわめきは静まり返った。ヘイムダルが彼らの前に部屋に入っており、かつてソーとロキを民衆に公表した時と同様にノマ誕生の発表も彼がしたいと申し出ていたのだ。

「アスガルド王室ご来場だ」番人が告げ、地面に大きな音を立てて杖を突き立てると、まだこっそりと上がっていた声も鳴りを潜めた。「そして、王室の長女であられ、アスガルドの王太子ノマ・ロキドテールご誕生だ」

ロキはノマをソーに手渡し、彼は慎重に娘の両脇の下を持つと、群衆の目に入るよう彼女を高く掲げた。ノマは脚を少し蹴り出して喉を鳴らし、何やらそれは人々が一気に拍手し始める合図となったようだった。

大人も子供も赤ん坊を間近で見たいと願ったために、彼らは一気に人々に囲まれたが、中には彼女を腕に抱きたいと願う者たちまでいた。ロキは娘を腕に抱かせてやる相手を非常に厳しく選び、穏やかさに欠けた者たちを上手に避けることに成功した。エルドッタとヴァレンシアにはすぐに許可をやり、治療師ら全員、アスムンド、トゥリッド、エイラ、それにアルヴィドとギーラも許可した。ターヴィや他の子供たちもノマを抱えることを許したが、彼らに関してはロキ自身が屈みこみ、常に赤子に下に腕を伸ばしておくのだった。

バナーが近づいて来た時、いつも一緒にいるはずの女戦士が共にいないことに気がついた。ソーがバナーにノマを正しく抱える方法を指示する間(科学者はずっと神経質そうに喋り通していたが)、ロキは部屋を見渡し、後ろの壁に寄り掛かるヴァルキリーの姿を見つけた。彼女と目が合うと、相手は彼に頷きかけ、ロキも一拍置いてから頷き返した。まったく。今の彼は機嫌が良いので、彼女にとっては幸運だった。

バナーが赤子を抱えていたのはだいたい三十秒ほどのことで、赤ん坊が如何に脆く無防備な存在かと呟きながらソーに返していた。ロキはソーから娘を受け取ると階段を降り、そこに集った者たちにすぐに戻ると告げてから部屋を横切った。

「一分だけやる」彼はヴァルキリーの隣まで来るなり告げると、ノマを慎重に彼女に差し出した。「時間は測るからな。今から数える」

女戦士は驚いて瞬くと、優しく赤子を受け取って胸元に抱き寄せた。チラリとソーの方に目をやれば、彼は何やらヘイムダルと会話を持っていたが、横目でロキを見守っている様で、その唇の両端は笑みの形に持ち上がっていた。

ロキはぴったり六十秒後に(なにしろ、彼は数えていたのだから)ノマを取り返すと、ヴァルキリーは涙らしきものが浮かんだ目元を急いで拭い、彼に感謝の意を込めて頷きかけていた。ロキは頷き返すと、ソーの隣に戻るのだった。

その後、限られた物資で可能な限りの努力を持って、ご馳走と祝宴が少なくとも一週間は続いた。その大半は人々が食堂ではなく大広間で食事を摂り、その後もそこに残って遊戯に興じるという形で行われた。家族全員が参加していなければ、ソーかロキのどちらかが祝宴の場に残り、もう片方がノマを連れて乳を飲ませたり、おむつを替えたり、昼寝をさせたりしていた。

それから三週間後、つまりノマの誕生から一ヶ月後、ソーとロキは星の下で密やかに婚姻の儀を行った。式を執り行ったのは、それができる数少ない生き残りとなったヘイムダルであった。ロキは片腕にノマを抱え、空いた手でソーと手を繋ぎ、二人はヘイムダルと宇宙だけが聞くことのできた婚姻の誓いの言葉をソーと交わしたのだった。その後、ロキは儀式の本とソーに贈られたダガーを取り出し、本に詳細が記されていたヨトゥン式の結婚の儀を行い、血を交わし合った。

「あなた方の両親にもそうしたように、松明を持ってあなた方を居室までお連れしなければなりませんか？」儀式を終えるとヘイムダルが尋ね、ソーは低く笑いながらその肩を親しげに叩いた。

「それは結婚初夜が確実に行われるための儀式だろう。俺たちはとうにその段階を過ぎていると思うが」彼は冗談を言った。ノマが明るい笑い声を上げた。

公式の式典はその翌日に行われ、それからまた三日間祝宴が続いた。これほど長くお祭り気分が続いたのは初めてではないかとロキは思った。しかし、アスガーディアンはなんとも明るく喜びに満ちた民である。

それからの二ヵ月間は非常に忙しかった。ロキとソーは親としての生活に慣れなければいけないと同時に、二人とも一国の統治者であり、彼らはミッドガルド到着に向けて色々と準備しなければならなかった。最低でもどちらかはその準備を進めるために艦橋にいる必要があった。彼らはまだソーの地球における友人の誰とも連絡を取ることができていなかったので、地球の大気圏に突入する際は何としても穏やかに行かなくてはならない。そうしなければ、下手をすると空から撃ち落されてしまうだろう。ミッドガーディアンは異星から来た大きな宇宙船に対しては特に不審がるのだ(ロキにもその責任の一端があった)。

「私にはできない」ロキは敗北感も露わに上体を起こした。生後二ヵ月となったノマは彼に笑いかけている。

「あ、あ！」彼女は言って、ロキは項垂れた。

「諦めてはいけません」ヴァレンシアは慰めると、布おむつを広げ直した。「必ずできるようになりますから。練習が必要なだけですよ。いつまでも旦那様にお任せするわけにはいかないでしょう」

「でもあの人の方が上手だ」ロキは不満そうに言うと、もう一度おむつを手に取った。今度はノマの左脚の方は上手に固定することができたが、すぐにまた複雑に絡み合ってしまった。

「ほら！先程よりもうまく行きましたよ」ヴァレンシアが称賛したが、ロキは唸っていた。

ソーはおむつを替えるのは上手かもしれなかったが、ノマの機嫌が悪くなると、それを宥めることに関しては非常に下手だった。ほんの僅かに涙の兆候を見せただけで夫はパニックになってしまい、赤子が今にも破裂しそうな爆発物であるかのようにロキに差し出してくる。

「あんた怖いのか」ある日、ノマを胸元に抱えて宥めた後にロキが言った。「生後二ヵ月の娘が」

「怖くなどない！」ソーが反論する。「ただ…この子は俺が嫌いないんだ」彼が惨めに告げるので、ロキは首を振った。

「嫌ってるわけないだろ、ばか」そしてロキは相手のか細い反抗の声を無視して赤子をソーに渡す。「ほら。あんたがいつもやってる阿保らしい顔をしてみろ」

ソーはロキの発言に対して唇を尖らせていたが、娘の大きな茶色い目を見下ろすと、舌を突き出し、残された片目を鼻の方に寄らせる。

赤ん坊は歯茎を見せて笑み、父親に向かってきゃらきゃらと笑い声を上げた。ロキはソーに『言っただろ』という表情を見せて、耳元を軽く小突いた。

「ほら、いじけるのはやめて。この子はあんたが大好きだから、くだらない事でくよくよするな」

赤子のことだけでなく、目的地到達の準備もあって二人ともあまり眠ることは叶わなかった。ノマは確実にソーの食欲を受け継いでおり、ロキはよく最低でも三度は夜間に起き出して彼女に乳をやらねばならなかった。三ヶ月目にもなると、ロキは彼女の泣き声を聞きわけることができるようになり、夜中に泣かれて起こされた時に、それが汚れたおむつか単に不機嫌なだけだと判断すれば、ロキはソーをベッドから蹴り出して対処させるのだった。すでに何度か朝に目覚めると、部屋の向かい側にある椅子に座った夫とその胸に乗せられて口を大きく開いた娘が二人とも眠っている光景に出くわしている。そんな時は、ロキはしばらくの間夢の中にいる二人を眺め、自分がどうやってここまで来れたのかを思案するのだった。

彼らをミッドガルドへと運ぶワープ地点を潜り抜けた時、ノマは生後三ヵ月半になっていた。船に乗った全員が大広間に集まり、周囲の星がぼやけて光の帯となるのを見守り、そして唐突に窓の向こうに青と緑と白の惑星がぽっかりと浮かび上がった。バナーがもっとも地球の大気圏に詳しいため、操縦席について移民船の降下を始めたのは彼だった。

警告音が鳴り始めたのは彼らが雲に包まれている時で、ロキは心臓が喉まで飛び上がったのを感じたが、すぐにその音が通信が入っているのを知らせているだけだと気がついた。バナーがボタンを押すと、画面がざわつき、次の瞬間には非常に迷惑そうな顔をした鉄の男の姿が映し出されていた。

「失礼だが――なんだこりゃ？」一瞬の間を置いて素っ頓狂な声を上げた男は、彼の画面に映っているだろう光景をなんとか呑み込もうとしているようだった。「ブルース？サーファー君？ミスター・フリーズ！？」これにはロキも相手を睨みつけ、ノマを胸元に引き寄せた。前々からスタークは気に食わなかったのだ。

「説明しなければならないことがたくさんあるのは分かっている――」ソーが言い始めると、スタークは鼻で笑った。

「あー、そう思うかい？」

「だが、この艦船には俺の民の生き残りの全てが乗船している。彼らは避難先を求めている。着陸許可はもらえないだろうか？」

スタークは画面越しに彼らを見回し、頭が急速に回転し始めたのがその顔に表れていた。「なんて馬鹿な質問だい」一拍置いて彼は言った。「当然、着陸許可は出す。新しい基地の座標を送るよ。それだけの人数を受け入れるだけの場所があるかは疑わしいが、まあ、どうにかなるだろう」

「助かる」ソーが言うと、スタークは彼に向かって手を振り、画面から彼の姿が掻き消えた。

それから程なくして彼らは着陸した。乗船している者たち全員の頭数を確認してから、ロキとソーは腕を組んで民の前に立った。

「覚悟はいいか？」ソーが彼にそっと尋ねると、ロキはノマを胸元に抱き寄せた。

「二人一緒に」彼がソーに告げれば、夫は頷いた。

「二人一緒に」彼も返し、船のハッチを開くスイッチを押した。

入り口から光が射し込む中、ロキは来たる未来に対し、腹を括るのだった。


End file.
